A través de las tinieblas
by Nory
Summary: Hermione y Draco están enamorados. Pero siempre hay algo que les impide ser felices... "¿Conseguirán vencer a la oscuridad y poder ser felices juntos? ¿O quizás no podrán? ¿Un mortífago puede llegar a ser feliz?" Descubránlo ustedes mismos. Es un DRAMIONE
1. El castigo

Todos los personajes que aparecen en la historia pertenecen exclusivamente a J. K. Rowling, yo simplemente los tomo prestados para hacer realidad mis deseos respecto al libro, sabiendo que la pareja "Draco/Hermione" nunca podrá ser (para mi desgracia y la de muchos Buaaaaa) Aunque ya podría hacer Rowling un giro inesperado y ocurra… pero en fin.

Algunos personajes parecen secundarios, como el nuevo profesor de Pociones, Carliste Rossi, o Ethan (más adelante sabréis quién es) pero en realidad más adelante comprobaréis que están ahí por alguna razón.

La historia está narrada en 3ª persona, es decir, sabréis que piensa cada personaje, aunque tengo planteado escribir al menos un capítulo en primera persona desde el punto de vista de varios personajes, entre ellos claro está Draco y Hermione.

Aclaraciones

-- Cambio de escena.

"…" _(En cursiva) --_ Pensamientos / o voces

**1º- El castigo**

La luna brillaba en la oscuridad de la noche, iluminando el enorme castillo que se alzaba con gran majestuosidad. Las ventanas de las torres estaban iluminadas dotando al castillo de una magia especial.

Unos ojos color miel, observaban la luna reflejada en el agua del lago que rodeaba aquel grandioso castillo. Varios mechones de pelo le caían por el rostro, dándole un aire salvaje. Las piernas las tenía dobladas contra el pecho, mientras se apoyaba a la pared. Una camiseta corta de tirantes, y unos pantalones cortos, ambos de color negro, era todo el atuendo que llevaba.

Hacía dos meses que habían regresado a Hogwarts, era diciembre, y estaba todo nevado. Dentro de tres semanas sería el baile de Navidad y Hermione aun no había encontrado pareja, es más, no pensaba ir al baile.

Habían encontrado todos los Horrocruxes por fin, y habían conocido al hermano de Sirius, aunque había vuelto a desaparecer para no ser asesinado por los mortífagos.

Harry tenía pensado enfrentarse a Voldemort después de Navidad, para finalmente cumplir la profecía y así poder vivir tranquilo.

Ron por su parte, acompañaría a Harry en su batalla, sin contar ambos con Hermione.

Ella había decidido no acompañarles sin dar ninguna explicación, y es a causa de ello que Hermione discutían últimamente con ellos.

Quizás también se debía a la incorporación al trío de Draco Malfoy, tras abandonar el lado de Voldemort. En realidad no pasaba mucho tiempo con el trío, más bien en las misiones que les encargaban, Draco les acompañaba, ya que era bueno tener un espía de los mortífagos en la línea de la Orden.

Sin que se diera cuenta, Hermione cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida en la posición que estaba junto a la ventana.

--

Los rayos del sol, hicieron que Hermione abriera los ojos pesadamente, y recordara que llegaba tarde a la primera clase del día.

Tras ducharse y vestirse, salió con la mochila colgando a un hombro y con algunos libros en las manos. Ni siquiera se pasó por el Gran Comedor a tomar el desayuno, sino que fue directamente a las mazmorras donde tenía la clase de Pociones con los Slytherins.

Al girar una esquina chocó con alguien cayendo ambos al suelo.

- ¡Lo siento! –exclamó Hermione unas vez en el suelo.

- No fue nada, además, yo no vi por dónde iba –dijo una voz extrañamente amable que fue reconocida rápidamente por ella.

- ¡Malfoy! –exclamó sorprendida. Él le dirigió una mirada de indiferencia y fría, aunque se podía observar que no la miraba con tanto odio como antes-. ¡Vamos! –dijo mientras se levantaba y le tendía una mano a Hermione. Ella la tomó un tanto extrañada y con un movimiento de varita por parte de él, todos los libros que habían caído al suelo y estaba desparramados tras el choque, volvieron a las manos de Hermione y al bolso.

- Em…–susurró Hermione mientras se ponían a correr, así que no le dio tiempo a darle las gracias.

--

Tres minutos más tarde estaban frente a la puerta de la clase de Pociones, la cuál estaba cerrada significado de que ya habían entrado los alumnos y el profesor.

Hermione tragó saliva mientras hacía que su corazón se calmase tras hacer aquella carrera. Miró de reojo al rubio y vio que él también se estaba calmando de la carrera.

El rubio puso una mano sobre el picaporte y cerró los ojos. Entonces Hermione, al ver que no abría la puerta supe inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo el rubio.

- ¿Está muy enfadado? –preguntó Hermione en un susurro mientras se acercaba a él. Éste frunció más el ceño como concentrándose y tras unos segundos retiró la mano. Respiró hondo varias veces, para recuperarse, y luego abrió los ojos cansado.

- Bastante… -suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente. Luego miró a Hermione que le miraba preocupada-. Estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo que se utiliza mucha energía al utilizar este poder –Hermione asintió mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un leve rosado.

- Bien… -ella tomó el picaporte y justo cuando iba a abrir, la mano del rubio se posó en su hombro.

- ¿Sabes que nos espera un castigo, verdad? –susurró al oído de la castaña, haciendo que se estremeciera. Ésta asintió, entonces giró el picaporte y la puerta se abrió.

Carliste Rossi, un hombre de treinta años, rubio, ojos rojos con destellos dorados, tez pálida, alto y esbelto, hacía que todas las mujeres suspiraran por donde quiera que él pasaba.

Era conocido como uno de los Tres Envenenadores, por ser el auror de aquellos tiempos que mejor utilizaba las pociones y los encantamientos.

Ex-combatiente de la guerra contra el Señor Oscuro, antes pertenecía a las líneas enemigas, pero con la ayuda del ex-director Dumbledore, salió de ese círculo y se convirtió en profesor de Pociones. Esta historia podría pertenecer también a otra persona (adivináis quién? XD)

En aquel año en Hogwarts, se podía decir que era uno de los profesores más famosos que había y el más arrogante y más duro de todos.

Odiaba los retrasos y aun más las interrupciones, por lo que al ver como Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy entraban en su aula, diez minutos después de haber comenzado, se irritó tanto, que aun ahora, después de veinte minutos de clase seguía dándoles la reprimenda por haber llegado a semejante hora.

Le sorprendía mucho el retraso de ambos jóvenes pues eran los más avanzados en su área, y prácticamente en todas las demás.

Por algo eran los Premios Anuales de este año.

Pero eso no hizo que se quedaran sin castigo, eso de ninguna forma.

"_**Todos los días a partir de hoy, hasta que se cumplan dos meses, deberán de limpiar la clase de Pociones tras su hora, y por las noches trabajar ayudando a Filch, el celador, a limpiar el castillo"**_ dijo Rossi sin compasión.

La sorpresa y la injusticia se imprimieron en sus caras, pero eso no hizo que Rossi cambiara de opinión.

Así con ese ejemplo, todos los alumnos no osarían llegar tarde a ninguna de sus clases.

Quizás lo que más le dolió fueron las caras de Granger y Malfoy al salir por la puerta tras terminar la tarea que les había encomendado.

Eran de un profundo odio y rencor.

--

Hermione salió hecha una furia de la clase de Pociones.

Daba igual el alumno que se pusiera por medio, ella lo apartaba de un empujón, hasta que Draco Malfoy llegó frente a ella y la paró al agarrarla de un brazo firmemente.

- ¿Quieres estarte quieta un rato, por favor? –exclamó él, harto de ver su comportamiento. Ella le miró sin comprender.

- ¡Es una injusticia! –exclamó de pronto Hermione, en medio del pasillo llamando la atención de todos los alumnos que pasaban por allí. Draco optó por llevársela a un cuarto vacío que se encontraba a su izquierda, y allí poder hablar tranquilos-. ¡Dos meses! ¡No es justo! ¡Somos los Premios Anuales, y encima Prefectos! ¡Tenemos más obligaciones aparte de estudiar y comprobar que cada alumno está en su respectiva sala común! ¡No es justo!

- ¡CÁLLATE YA, POR DIOS! –gritó de pronto el rubio, haciendo callar a Hermione bruscamente-. ¡Sé que es una injusticia que nos castiguen de esta forma solo por llegar tarde! ¡Pero no es Snape! ¡No se quedará tranquilo quitándonos puntos! ¡Esta vez yo no tengo ninguna forma de salir de esta! ¡Ni tú tampoco! –la zarandeó varias veces apretando sus manos contra los brazos de Hermione. Ésta cerró los ojos a causa del dolor pero no dijo nada-. ¡Estoy en la misma situación que tú! –aquello hizo que Hermione abriera los ojos y comprobara que era verdad. Él también estaba castigado, pero no se había puesto como ella, tan sólo lo había aceptado y punto-. ¿Ves que yo me haya puesto hecho un histérico solo por un castigo? ¡No! ¿Sabes porqué? ¡Porque esto no es un castigo! ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con un castigo! –seguía zarandeándola violentamente y apretando sus manos, ante la mirada de Hermione-. ¡Un castigo es que tengas que hacer trabajos que no quieres hacer para los asesinos de tu familia! ¡Eso sí que es un castigo! –entonces Hermione comprendió a qué se refería el rubio.

Estaba hablando de él.

Hablando de cómo trabajó para Voldemort en contra a su voluntad.

De cómo perdió todo lo que le importaba.

Toda su vida.

Hermione dejó escapar varias lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas, y eso hizo reaccionar a Draco.

Soltó a Hermione y se miró las manos horrorizado.

**¿Qué había hecho? **

_La había dañado._

La había dañado a ella… cuando había jurado no volver a hacerlo.

Vio horrorizado como la joven frente a él lloraba y se encogía de hombros, para cobijarse.

Él se acercó a ella inconscientemente y la cobijó entre sus brazos. Ella sin dejar de sorprenderse se apegó a él todo lo que pudo, sin dejar de sollozar.

Notó como Draco la acariciaba el pelo, mientras susurraba palabras que no entendía a su oído, pero la reconfortó.

- Gracias… -susurró la castaña en brazos de Draco. Él no dijo nada, tan solo se limitó a tenerla en brazos hasta que dejara de llorar.

* * *

_FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO_

_¡¡Bien!! ¡Ya está! ¡¡El primer capítulo completo!! _

_¡Sí, lo sé! Es extraño ver a Draco sin insultar a Harry y Ron, pero es que tiene que se así, al menos en mi historia, aunque créanme, esos insultos y esas peleas ¡volverán! No en el siguiente capítulo, ni en el próximo, pero volverán (xDDD) _

_Me gustaría dejar un avance de los próximos capítulos, si es que no me da un "flush" y doy un giro a la historia. _

_El caso, que los avances son los siguientes:_

_Draco se encontrará con un hombre encapuchado en el Bosque Prohibido que más adelante le dará muchos problemas._

_Hermione y Draco tendrán que cumplir con el castigo, aunque siempre con incidentes… _

_Harry y Ron tendrán una pelea con Draco, aunque Hermione consigue evitar algo malo._

_El hombre encapuchado atacará en la última salida a Hogsmeade antes del baile de Navidad._

_¿Qué ocurrirá en el baile? ¿Con quién irá Hermione? (se me ocurre un nombre… ;P) _

_Bueno de momento eso es todo, en el siguiente episodio avanzaré algo más, pero poco que si no se destripa el misterio…_

_Espero que les haya gustado, ya que es la primera vez que escribo un fic. Me gustaría que me dijeran si les gustó y no, y si es que no, decirme el qué para no cometer los mismos errores, ya saben. _

_¡¡Por favor!! ¡¡Dejen reviews!! ¡¡Please!! ¡¡Por fiiii!! _

**R****E ****V ****I****E ****W ****S**


	2. Disputas y riñas

**2º- Disputas y riñas.**

El Gran Comedor estaba repleto a esa hora del día, bien porque era domingo o bien porque al ser diciembre hacía tanto frío afuera que nadie se atrevía a salir.

Nadie excepto Hermione Granger.

Ella echaba de menos el frío de las tierras de su padre, en Rumania, donde en esta época del año, siempre estaba nevado y había temperaturas bajo cero.

Iban allí todos los años, hasta que su abuela murió y dejaron de ir, por el bien de su padre.

Ahora Hermione estaba paseando entre la nieve, adentrándose un poco en el Bosque Prohibido, segura de que ningún animal se atrevería a salir con aquel frío.

Pero no notó como una sombra se deslizaba a través de los árboles, silenciosamente, acechando a su presa.

Draco Malfoy era otra de las excepciones.

Esa tarde había salido a pasear por los campos del castillo, sin pensar en nada ni nadie, hasta que se cruzó cierta castaña en su mente.

La vio salir del castillo y caminar sin rumbo fijo hasta que llegó al límite que daba con el Bosque Prohibido.

Pensó que no sería tan estúpida de adentrarse en él, pero se preocupó al verla entrar tranquilamente cómo si no fuera peligroso. Fue rápidamente hasta el límite del bosque para seguirla, pero cuando llegó ya no estaba a la vista.

Dudó unos segundos antes de entrar en el bosque, comprobando que llevaba su varita y una vez hecho, se adentró en el frondoso bosque.

Justo al poner un pide dentro del bosque, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo y tuvo una pequeña visión.

_ Flash back_

"_Es ella, por fin la encontré… El amo estará contento…Será el fin de la resistencia…" _

_Hermione corría asustada, seguida por una sombra. Las ramas le producían cortes en el rostro._

_Volteaba la cabeza mientras corría comprobando que aun la seguían. _

_Cayó al suelo al tropezar con una raíz, y la sombra se acercó mucho más. _

_Ella miró hacia el rostro de la sombra con terror._

_Flash back_

Draco recuperó el sentido, mientras que sus pulsaciones iban disminuyendo.

Se dio cuenta que Granger estaba en peligro, y no dudó ni un instante en seguirla.

Corrió todo lo que pudo, mientras su instinto le guiaba.

En realidad, odiaba adentrarse en ese lugar, nunca le había gustado, y mucho menos ahora que eran tiempos difíciles. Seguramente no podría encontrar a Granger él solo en aquel lugar enorme, pero al menos lo intentaría.

No sabía porqué pero desde hace unos meses, cuando la empezó a conocer, se dio cuenta que en realidad era una mujer estupenda, aparte de inteligente y astuta, muy astuta. Quizás si no hubiese sido sangresucia, hubiese entrado en Slytherin.

¿Y qué habría ocurrido entonces?

Draco se paró en medio del bosque a reflexionar.

¿Se habrían llevado bien? ¿Serían amigos? ¿Sería ella amiga del cara rajada y el pobretón?

No lo sabría nunca.

Entonces oyó un grito desolador no muy lejos. Salió corriendo en dirección a dónde había oído el grito y llegó a un claro, por el cuál cruzaba un riachuelo.

Observó aquel lugar y vio a dos figuras junto al riachuelo: una era Hermione, la otra era una figura encapuchada.

Corrió hacia ellas mientras sacaba su varita, y apuntaba al encapuchado.

- ¡¿Quién rayos eres?! –gritó Draco a tres metros del encapuchado, apuntándole al corazón. Esto hizo que atrajera la atención de Hermione y del otro ser. Ella le miró asustada y aliviada, pero fue incapaz de ver el rostro que había bajo la capucha. Éste último se giró lentamente, sin dejar de apuntar a Hermione con la varita.

- ¿Acaso importa, traidor? –susurró el ser, y pudo comprobar que era un hombre por su voz, aunque en realidad no lo dijo nada alto, pero sí profundamente.

- Sé que eres uno de las filas de Voldemort, y ex-compañero de mi padre… -paró un segundo al recordar a su padre-. ¡Pero ella no tiene nada que ver, déjala ir! –exclamó Draco echando una mirada a Hermione, que estaba llorando. El encapuchado bajó la varita despreocupadamente y Hermione tragó saliva aliviada. Pero eso no hizo que Draco bajara su varita, que temblaba en su mano.

- Baja el arma Draco, no serías capaz de matarme… Nunca has sido capaz de hacerlo, siempre has fracasado en todas las misiones que te encomendaron –decía el encapuchado sin inmutarse. De repente desapareció ante los ojos de Draco y Hermione.

Draco quiso ir hacia Hermione, pero de repente un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Sintió una presencia tras de él y quiso darse la vuelta, pero no tuvo ocasión.

Un aliento frío junto a una voz áspera se hizo notar en su oído.

- No deberías enfrentar a la muerte Draco, un día te encontrarás con ella y serás incapaz de escapar. Sé que te preguntas quién soy, y no te preocupes pues muy pronto lo sabrás. Nos volveremos a ver Draco, de eso no hay duda. Haré que te sientas tan vacío que desees morir, al arrebatarte a la persona que más amas –tomó a Draco de la túnica fuertemente, haciendo presión en su brazo-. Protege con tu vida lo que más amas, porque un día te lo arrebataré, y te quedarás sin nada más que tu frío y vacío corazón –hizo aparecer un instrumento de la nada y lo acercó al costado de Draco-. Hasta entonces te dejaré una advertencia –y acto seguido le clavó aquel instrumento afilado, haciendo gritar al rubio cayendo de rodillas al suelo-. Hasta la próxima vez Draco –y esta vez desapareció para siempre.

Draco se levantó del suelo, tragándose el dolor en el costado, y fue hasta Hermione. Ésta estaba en el suelo tirada, llorando y al ver a Draco acercarse a ella, ésta se tiró a sus brazos llorando y temblando.

Draco no hizo más que abrazarla y susurrarla cosas para que se calmara, aunque en realidad la herida que le hizo el encapuchado sangraba y dolía como si mil cuchillos se clavaran en su piel.

Tras unos minutos abrazados, Draco llevó a Hermione en brazos de vuelta al castillo, pues ésta se había desmayado.

--

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el techo beige de la enfermería de Hogwarts, y se quedó confundida. Después al girar la cabeza observó que Harry y Ron estaban sentados hablando en susurros para no despertarla, y al ver que se movía se levantaron alegres.

- ¡Hermione! –exclamó Harry dándola un abrazo suave, mientras que Ron simplemente sonreía-. ¡Nos alegramos tanto de que estés bien! –estaba vez fue Ron quién la abrazó, pero el abrazo de Ron poseía mucho más sentimiento.

- Gracias chicos, pero ¿qué me ocurrió? Apenas recuerdo nada… -susurró Hermione preocupada. Ellos se miraron nerviosos, y fue Harry el primero en hablar.

- Verás Herm, lo que pasó es que… Ehm… Te desmayaste –dijo Harry sin dar muchas vueltas.

- ¿Dónde? –preguntó Hermione levantando las cejas.

- En el bosque prohibido –contestó esta vez Ron, adelantándose al moreno. Ella asintió y se quedó un rato pensativa.

- Vale, entonces… Me desmayé en el Bosque Prohibido, vale… pero –miró a sus amigos confusa-. ¿Quién me encontró entonces? –entonces ambos callaron y se miraron dudosos. Luego fue Harry el que habló.

- No lo sabemos, en realidad McGonnagall nos avisó que estabas aquí, que alguien te trajo y luego desapareció, por lo que no sabemos quién fue –dijo Harry mirándola preocupado.

- Ah… -Hermione frunció mucho el ceño intentando recordar algo, y de repente varias imágenes acudieron a su cabeza, entre ellas apareció el rostro de cierto rubio. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero se contuvo.

¿Cómo reaccionarían Harry y Ron si les dijera que fue Malfoy quien la trajo hasta aquí?

"_Seguramente vayan directamente hacia él pensando que te atacó" dijo una voz en su cabeza._

"_Seguramente" –se dijo ella misma._

Miró a los ojos a ambos, y optó por sonreír e intentar bajarse de la cama.

- Bueno, lo importante es que estoy bien, así que ahora debería ir a ducharme para pasar esta noche de castigo –aun llevaba su ropa puesta, por lo que no le hizo falta cambiarse. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de salir se giró hacia ellos dos-. Gracias chicos, por preocuparos –y salió por la puerta sin más que decir.

Caminaba ausente por los pasillos, sin dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido hace apenas unas horas.

El solo hecho de pensar en lo ocurrido en el bosque le produjo escalofríos.

Estuvo a punto de morir a manos de aquel hombre con capucha, el cuál amenazó a Malfoy con algo que no llegó a entender. Pero por suerte aquel ser desapareció, y no sabía porqué pero tenía que darle las gracias a Malfoy.

Miró el reloj y vio que apenas quedaban dos horas para las nueve de la noche y aun no había cenado. Y encima luego tenía que ir a cumplir su castigo.

"_Junto a Malfoy…" –le recordó una vocecilla. Hermione se paró en el acto. Sintió como varios calores le venían y también sintió sus mejillas arder. Movió la cabeza para que se olvidara de las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza._

"_¡Argh!" –se dijo ella misma siguiendo andando-. "No está bien que piense en cosas raras…"_

"_No son cosas raras Hermione…" –dijo de nuevo la voz. Hermione pareció enfadarse con la voz._

"_¡Oh cállate!" –exclamó harta de que la contradijera._

"_El hecho de que me calle no dejará que tus mejillas dejen de teñirse de rojo…" –dijo una última vez antes de callarse, para alegría de Hermione. _

Entró a la Sala de los Prefectos, la cuál compartía, como no, con Draco Malfoy.

Por suerte en ese momento, Draco Malfoy se encontraba entrenando con el equipo del cuál era capitán, que para desgracia de Harry había mejorado en cantidad, llegando a perder el gran Harry Potter contra el rey de las serpientes en el último partido de Quidditch que se disputó hacia dos semanas.

No esperó a que pasaran ni cinco minutos cuando se metió en la ducha, dejando que el agua ardiendo le hiciera desaparecer todo el cansancio que llevaba encima.

Tras terminar salió, se puso unos vaqueros y un suéter negro sobre una camiseta de tirantes roja. Después bajó sin prisa al Gran Comedor.

--

Odiaba tener que sentarse en aquella mesa. Antes al menos le tenían respeto, porque claro quién iba a meterse con el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, el gran mortífago. Nadie se metía con Draco Malfoy, pues sabían cual iba a ser su trabajo en cuánto tuviera la mayoría de edad.

Pero claro, nadie se imaginaba que el pequeño de los Malfoy traicionaría a su sangre y se uniría a las filas enemigas del Señor Tenebroso. Por lo que ahora, siempre que comía en su mesa, estaba en un lugar apartado, ya que todos lo repudiaban, y cuchicheaban sobre él a sus espaldas, todos excepto Blaise Zabini.

Blaise Zabini era un chico pálido como Draco, pelo oscuro y ojos tan azules como el mar enfurecido. Ambos estaban en 7º curso en Slytherin, y se conocían desde que eran pequeños y recordaban. Blaise era casi tan mujeriego como Draco, colocándoles en primer y segundo puesto entre los chicos más populares y codiciados de Hogwarts, seguidos entre otros por Harry Potter. Venía de una familia de sangre-pura, como Draco, aunque la gran diferencia, es que Blaise pudo elegir entre convertirse en mortífago o no, y obviamente lo rechazó, aunque toda su familia le odió por ello dejándole incluso de hablar. Blaise no tenía problema en estar con una Slytherin, o con una Gryffindor siempre que la chica estuviera a su altura en la cama, y claro, muchas se quedaban solamente en deseo mientras que otras conseguían lo que habían deseado.

Cuando Draco huyó de las filas tenebrosas, Blaise le dio todo su apoyo, y sinceramente si eso no hubiese ocurrido, Draco Malfoy quizás estaría muerto.

En este momento, Blaise era el único Slytherin que hablaba con el rubio, y con el que pasaba la mayoría del tiempo, incluidas las misiones con el trío maravilla. Aunque siempre con la aceptación de Potter y compañía, pues no quería molestar ese trío con alguien indeseado para ellos. Ya era suficiente que tuvieran que trabajar con Malfoy, como para que trabajaran con Zabini.

Zabini se sentó frente a Draco en la mesa de las serpientes, mientras se servía en su plato. Observó a Draco Malfoy muy pensativo y ausente, demasiado en él.

- Hey, Draco, ¿ocurre algo? –preguntó moviendo su mano delante de la cara del rubio, que despertó de su ausencia rápidamente. Pestañeó dos veces y lo miró confuso.

- ¿Decías algo Blaise? –preguntó aun con la mirada ausente. Blaise frunció el ceño.

- Sí, decía que si te ocurría algo… -dijo Blaise aun más preocupado por su amigo. Éste le miró sin comprender y luego sonrió.

- No, tranquilo, lo que ocurre es que estoy pensando… -dijo Draco tomando un panecillo de una cesta a su derecha.

- ¿En qué? –preguntó Blaise imitando a Draco con el panecillo. Draco miró serio a Blaise y se acercó a éste para hablarle en susurros.

- Hace unas horas encontré algo en el Bosque Prohibido, bueno más bien a alguien que perseguía a otro alguien –Blaise al oír aquello alzó una ceja extrañamente-. Resulta que el perseguidor era un mortífago… -esto último hizo dar un respingo a Blaise-. Por suerte desapareció sin hacer nada malo –decidió omitir la parte en que le clavó aquel instrumento, pues ya había cicatrizado con una poción que él mismo se hizo. Esperó a que Blaise dijera algo.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que era un mortífago? –preguntó preocupado Blaise.

- Porque me llamó "traidor" y sabes que eso sólo me lo podrían llamar si… –pero Blaise le interrumpió.

- Ya, vale, entendí, pero hay algo que sigo sin comprender –dijo el moreno mirando al rubio-. ¿A quién rayos perseguía? –entonces Draco fue a responder pero se quedó callado mirando fijamente por encima del hombro del moreno. Blaise le miró extrañado, pero luego advirtió que Draco le hacía una seña con la cabeza para que mirara algo; el moreno se giró y vio a una chica con el pelo castaño largo y rizado, y con la capa de Gryffindor, que se acercaba a la mesa de los leones donde estaban Potter y Weasley. Luego miró a Draco, después a la chica de nuevo y se le iluminó el rostro-. ¿Granger? –Draco no contestó, estaba demasiado absortos en sus pensamientos y en mirar a aquella joven-. ¿Granger era la persona a la cuál perseguía ese mortífago? ¿Por qué rayos la perseguiría a ella? Es extraño, aunque… -miró a Draco escudriñándolo con la mirada, haciendo que este reaccionara-. ¿Qué hacías tú con Granger en el Bosque?

- No es nada de lo que imaginas Blaise, que tienes una mente muy perversa –dijo Draco haciendo de sus ojos unas simples rendijas al escudriñarle a su amigo moreno. Éste se rió-. Sentí que algo no andaba bien y la seguí, luego pasó todo lo que te acabo de contar, tampoco es gran cosa –dijo a la vez que hacía un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia.

- Si tú lo dices –dijo Blaise encogiéndose de hombros, volviendo a su comida. Draco hizo también lo mismo, no si antes mandarle una mirada a la Gryffindor. Y justo en ese instante sus miradas coincidieron, aunque apenas por unos segundos, ya que ella apartó la mirada rápidamente a la vez que sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rojo, sorprendiendo al rubio. Volvió su atención a su plato sonriendo, ante la mirada confusa de Zabini.

No sabía por qué pero estaba ¿inquieto? No, no era la palabra. Pero el solo hecho de pensar que esta noche iban a estar los dos solos de nuevo, cumpliendo con el castigo, le hizo sentirse inquieto.

"_Quizás la palabra más acertada sería impaciente…" le dijo una voz en su cabeza (N/a: ¿no os suena? xD)_

"_Quizás…" se dijo él mismo, aunque luego se sintió estúpido por contestarse en su mente._

La miró de nuevo, mientras daba un trago a su bebida, fijándose en cuánto había cambiado de un año para otro. Cuando comenzó a pasar más tiempo con el trío de Gryffindor, se comenzó a dar cuenta de cómo era en realidad ella, y cómo, tanto su físico y su mente, había cambiado. Su figura se podía adivinar bajo cualquier atuendo que llevara, y realmente estaba muy bien desarrollada. Su pelo antes encrespado, ahora lo tenía reluciente y los rizos bien definidos, y a simple vista parecía suave, aunque todavía no lo había comprobado. Su rostro parecía de ángel, no llegaba a ser tan pálido como el suyo, sino con un poco más de color, pareciendo de porcelana, dejando resaltar sus labios rojos y carnosos, su pequeña y elegante nariz, y sus ojos color miel que podían llegar a ser más fríos que el mismísimo hielo.

Vio como hablaba con algunas compañeras de su curso, mientras comía, y también como apenas dirigía mirada alguna a sus dos amigos Potter y Weasley.

Draco tuvo la impresión de que algo mal ocurría entre ellos, y en aquel momento, a media hora de comenzar el castigo con la castaña, tomó la decisión de averiguar lo que ocurría en ese grupo.

Lo averiguaría aunque tuviera que utilizar todas sus estrategias.

_Todas._

--

Hermione se levantó tras terminar de cenar, y se disponía a salir del Gran Comedor, cuando una voz la hizo voltear. Se encontró con unos ojos verdes tras unas gafas, y a un pelirrojo detrás de éste.

Hermione, sé que hay algo que te ocurre, y quizás tenga que ver con cierto rubio que se incorporó a nuestro grupo hace poco –dijo Harry bajo para que nadie más pudiera oírlo, haciendo que Hermione alzara una ceja incrédula a lo que oía.

- ¿Qué tratas de insinuar Harry? –dio un paso hacia el moreno-. ¿Crees que pasa algo entre Draco y yo? –preguntó ella mordazmente. Harry fue a hablar pero Ron se le adelantó.

- ¡Sí! –exclamó el pelirrojo de repente, llamando la atención de varios alumnos que se marchaban a sus salas comunes. Harry y Hermione se miraron y salieron en silencio del Comedor, metiéndose después en un cuarto vacío para hablar allí. Ron fue el primero en hablar de nuevo-. ¡Pasas más tiempo con Malfoy que con nosotros! ¡¡Es lógico que pensemos que algo raro pasa!!

- El tiempo que pase con Draco no os debe incumbir –dijo ella entre dientes sin apenas levantar la voz.

- ¡Claro que no incumbe, Hermione! –dijo esta vez Harry-. ¡¡Eres nuestra amiga, nuestra hermana!!

- Entonces, deberíais dejar que yo misma me cuide, no tenéis porqué cuidarme vosotros más –dijo con una mirada fría al ojiverde-. No necesito que me protejáis más.

- Pues no lo parece, Hermione si te estamos diciendo esto es para protegerte de gente como Malfoy –dijo Ron de pronto.

- ¿De gente como Malfoy? –preguntó incrédula de nuevo, alzando una ceja-. ¿Y cómo es Malfoy, si puede saberse?

- Es una serpiente asquerosa que sólo se unió a nosotros porque tiene miedo de enfrentarse a Voldemort, y así está protegido por la Orden. Te maltrató y humilló por seis años consecutivos, ¿y tú ahora eres amiga suya? –dijo Ron, en un tono bastante alto, cosa que no le gustó a Hermione.

- Mira, me importa bien poco lo que tú o Harry o todo el colegio piense de Draco, me da igual. Ni tú ni nadie me va a decir con quién debo irme o con quién no, sé elegir perfectamente –se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta violentamente, a la vez que Ron la tomaba del brazo para detenerla, pero ella se giró con tanta rapidez y violencia que apartó al pelirrojo de un manotazo-. No me toques de nuevo, Weasley –y tras ello, salió por la puerta, dejando a un Harry y un Ron estáticos y sorprendidos con el comportamiento de su amiga.

Hermione, corrió por el pasillo hasta las mazmorras, ante las miradas confusas de muchos alumnos que caminaban por esos pasillos. Una vez llegó a la puerta de la clase de Pociones, y al comprobar que no había nadie allí, se apoyó contra la pared y se dejó caer al suelo, abatida.

Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar, tras aquella conversación con sus dos "mejores amigos". Se encogió sobre sí misma, recogiendo sus piernas cobre su pecho y se quedó allí, pensando en las miradas de Harry y de Ron sobre ella, como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

¿Acaso era un crimen dar una segunda oportunidad a alguien que se había redimido? Pensaba que Harry la comprendería, pero se equivocó; aunque lo que más le dolía era que Ron la hubiese tratado así. ¿Por qué él la habló de esa manera? ¿Por qué precisamente él no la comprendía? Odiaba todo aquello.

Odiaba que Harry no la entendiera.

Odiaba que Ron no la comprendiera ni la apoyara.

Se odiaba a sí misma por ser tan débil en todo.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que unos pasos se acercaban por el pasillo, ni tampoco que unos ojos grises la observaban desde la oscuridad confusos ante la vulnerabilidad de la chica, ni cómo una presencia se colocó a su lado apoyándose contra la pared.

Sólo se dio cuenta, cuando esa presencia habló, casi en susurros, pero lo suficiente para que ella lo oyera.

- Espero que esas lágrimas no sean producidas por Potter y Weasley, porque ellos no se merecen ni una de las lágrimas que salgan de tus ojos –susurró un voz que Hermione reconoció al instante. No hizo falta levantar la cabeza para saber quién era, ni palparle con sus manos, su sola presencia ya bastaba. Hermione se encogió mucho más, y siguió sollozando a pesar de que la presencia del rubio la intimidaba.

_**FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO**_

_¡¿Qué tal estuvo el capítulo?! ¿Sigo o no sigo? He ahí la cuestión…_

_No sé si estuvo aburrido o no, o si fue simple o estuvo bien, pero me gustaría que me criticaran el capítulo y me dijera qué tal, ¿vale? _

_Es que sino, ¿cómo voy a saber lo que mis lectores les gusta o no les gusta? _

_También me gustaría que me contarais ¡¡qué os gustaría que ocurriera, para saber los gustos y preferencias de vosotros!!_

_Espero que os haya gustado y… ¡pues ya sabéis! -- REVIEWS pliiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssss_

_¡¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!! _


	3. es una advertencia, por tu bien

Gracias por los reviews!! Me encanta que os haya gustado, jejeje.

A Mione N.Malfoy: Yo también adoro esta pareja, como comprenderás, y tenía que hacer un fic. Lo llevaba haciendo desde el verano pasado, pero al estar en 2º de Bachillerato pues con los exámenes y tal... pos lo tuve que dejar, pero me alegro de que te hubiese gustado, y aquí tienes otro cap. Sobre lo del "bebé" de Draco y Hermione, ya se verá con el tiempo...

A dUlCe InViErNo (o Sari): jeje me alegro mucho de que te gustara, y espero que tesiga gustando la historia. Sobre Blaise, pues no es cómo lo describe Rowling, porque yo tenía una idea de él y ahora no podía cambiarla XDD Y sobre el encapuchado... tachán tachán... ya se verá :P

Pues nada, una vez dadas las gracias por los reviews, aquí va otro capítulo. Un poco corto, pero consistente :P

**3º- "…es una advertencia, por tu bien…"**

La clase de pociones estaba realmente desastrosa, con todos los líquidos desparramados por el suelo y mesas, los calderos volcados, varios cristales de las vitrinas destrozados. Parecía que había habido una batalla campal.

Draco y Hermione vieron horrorizados el lugar, y tomaron aire pues les esperada un arduo trabajo. Ambos tomaron asiento en la primera fila, pues era la más "limpia" de la zona, y tras diez minutos el profesor Carliste Rossi, hizo su aparición en la clase, vestido con atuendos negros y verdes, como jefe de Slytherin.

- Veo, que habéis llegado puntuales esta vez –dijo mostrando cínicamente sus perfectos dientes blancos-. Cómo podéis observar la anterior clase ha sido entre Gryffindors y Slytherins de primer año, y cómo veis han tenido una pequeña fiesta –dijo mientras señalaba los calderos y las vitrinas rotas, luego se paró y miró a los dos jóvenes que le miraban cansinamente-. Vuestro trabajo es simple, deberéis dejar esta aula en perfecto estado, como si fuera el primer día de clases, y hasta que esto no esté completamente limpio no os marcharéis –se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, parándose de nuevo para volver a hablar-. Cómo mínimo deberéis estar aquí hasta las seis de la mañana así que os cerraré la puerta con cerrojo. Si mañana por la mañana no está limpia, no habrá clase, pero vosotros seguiréis limpiando sin asistir a ninguna clase, ¿entendido? Así que ya sabéis, trabajar rápido y sin distracciones, pues no creo que ninguno de vosotros quiera perder clase alguna este último año, ¿verdad? –y dicho esto dio media vuelta y desapareció cerrando la puerta con un hechizo pues, cuando Draco fue a abrir la puerta, ésta estaba cerrada por fuera.

- ¡Maldición! –maldijo Draco por lo bajo. Resignado y harto de intentos fallidos para abrir la puerta, se volvió hacia Hermione y le enseñó la varita divertido, a la vez que la apuntó a ella.

- ¿Qué haces Malfoy? –preguntó ella confusa ante la acción del rubio. Éste se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.

- Hay mucho tiempo de sobra hasta las seis de la mañana, podríamos divertirnos un rato ¿no crees? –dijo mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia Hermione con la varita en lo alto. Hermione por su parte, sacó también su varita y le miró dejando escapar una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué propones que hagamos? –preguntó ella con una mirada salvaje, que hizo que Draco se le levantara el ánimo (N/a: nos entendemos ¿¿no??)

- Granger –susurró el rubio, a medio metro de ella, apuntando con la varita a la clavícula de la joven, que se estremeció al sentir la punta fría de la varita de Draco-. ¿Sabes Granger? Desde hace mes y medio te he estado observando y he notado tus cambios físicos –susurró sensualmente bajando la varita lentamente hasta los primeros botones de la camisa de Hermione, que se desabrocharon de golpe dejando ver piel por donde pasaba la varita.

- Draco, para… -susurró Hermione, dando un paso atrás y apartando de un manotazo la varita del rubio-. No me gusta _este_ juego –dijo mirándole seriamente, ocultando parte de su miedo por estar en una habitación sola con Draco, y más por la noche y encerrados.

"_¿Cómo que no te gusta Hermy?"_ _–preguntó una voz en su cabeza. _Hermione gruñó.

- Oh, ¡cállate! –exclamó cerrando los ojos. Draco la miró confuso ante la repentina exclamación de la chica.

- ¿Granger? –preguntó Draco con cautela, bajando la varita y mirándola sin comprender.

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó ella de repente haciendo que el rubio diera un bote. Luego ella comprendió el tono en el que había respondido y miró a Draco disculpándose-. Esto... lo siento...–susurró bajando la cabeza al hablar. Se dio la vuelta y se abrazó a sí misma.

- Granger… -susurró Draco con una voz extraña que Hermione nunca le había oído antes, y ésta sintió como los brazos fuertes del rubio la rodeaban pos su espalda, y la reconfortaban pues sin saber porqué se sentía abatida-. ¿Ocurre algo con Potter y Weasley? – preguntó susurrándole en un oído produciéndole varios escalofríos.

- No es nada… -dijo ella en un hilo de voz, quitándole importancia, pero entonces él la giró y quedaron rostro con rostro.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que ellos tenían algo que ver con tu actitud! –siseó el rubio con los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados, mientras sus manos apretaban los brazos de la chica.

- Ellos no se fían de ti, piensan que me harás daño –susurró mirándole con los ojos empapados. No sabía porqué pero le dolía todo aquello y más la situación en la que se encontraba con Draco. Entonces él abrió los ojos y los clavó en los de ella.

- ¿Y tú que piensas? –preguntó él dulcemente, mientras acariciaba el rostro de la castaña, dejándola hipnotizada al mirar a aquellos ojos grises tan fríos y cálidos a la vez-. ¿Piensas como ellos? –ella negó con la cabeza, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos. Él sonrió-. ¿Entonces de qué te preocupas? –ella cambió su expresión a una triste.

- Porque ellos quieren que me aleje de ti –dijo ella alejándose de él, y apoyándose en la pared que tenía a unos pasos hacia atrás. Draco la siguió y quedaron de nuevo juntos.

- ¿Y tú que quieres hacer? –susurró dulcemente tomándole la barbilla y levantándole el rostro para que sus ojos quedaran frente a frente. Y entonces algo mágico ocurrió, algo que ninguno de los dos supo describir. Draco acercó su rostro al de la castaña tan lentamente que le quemaba cada vez más su pecho, pero paró un segundo antes de continuar y reflexionó.

¿Aquello estaba bien?

Ella era una Gryffindor, y él un Slytherin. Ella pertenecía la Orden y él era un mortífago exiliado. Si ocurriera algo entre ellos, Potter y Weasley pondrían el cielo patas arriba para separarles, podrían incluso hacerle daño a ella, la cuál no tenía la culpa de nada.

Por otra parte, estaba aquel mortífago que les atacó en el Bosque. ¿Y si él se enteraba de que había algo entre Hermione y él? ¿La haría daño? Y si eso ocurriera, ¿Qué haría él? ¿Haría como si hubiese pasado nada, como siempre?

"_No dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño"_ pensó él mismo, mientras que apretaba uno de sus puños hasta que los nudillos se quedaron blancos.

Ella era tan frágil a pesar de que fingiera ser muy fuerte. Si ella comenzaba algo con él, se arruinaría la vida. Nadie podría ser feliz junto a un mortífago, nadie. Para ejemplo estaba su madre...

Ella tendría que estar con sus amigos, ir con ellos a luchar contra Voldemort, y él debería de alejarse de aquel trío.

Él fue el culpable de la brecha que se había abierto entre ellos tres… Si él no hubiera vuelto a Hogwarts, si el no se hubiera unido a la Orden, si él hubiera cumplido su misión… nada de esto habría ocurrido.

"_Pero ahora serías un asesino… Y tú no eres un asesino, Draco"_ _dijo una voz en su cabeza que le hizo volver a la realidad._

Hermione le miraba con aquellos pequeños ojos color miel, y él se veía reflejado en ellos. Sintió vértigo en aquel instante; nunca antes había sentido todo lo que sintió en un segundo, nunca. Se miró una última vez en aquellos ojos miel, y después cerró los ojos, y dejó que sus manos pasaran del rostro de Hermione a su espalda, abrazándola, sin poder hacer nada más que eso.

No hizo falta hablar, pues ambos sabían quienes eran y lo que ocurriría.

Ninguno se atrevía a preguntar o susurrar algo, no sin estar seguro. Y en aquel momento, ninguno de los dos se sentía seguro.

Draco deseaba saber que ocurría en la mente de Hermione, qué estaba pensando la castaña. Y podría saberlo, ella no lo sentiría, tan sólo tendría que penetrar en su mente de una manera tranquila y sin fuerza, y lo sabría en menos de dos segundos. Pero algo le detuvo, no supo el qué, pero sabía que si ella no quisiera estar con él, se habría apartado hace mucho rato, y no estaría correspondiendo aquel abrazo que a simple vista no parecía nada, pero para ellos lo significaba todo.

--

Cuando Hermione despertó al día siguiente un dolor intenso le comenzó en la cabeza. Decidió ir directamente a la enfermería sin pasar por el Gran Comedor, pues el dolor se hacía cada vez más intenso. Al llegar no encontró a Madame Pomfrey, así que buscó en algunos cajones de varias mesillas para haber si encontraba algún medicamento para el dolor de cabeza, o una simple aspirina. Al llegar al último estante, se encontró con alguien inesperado: Blaise Zabini.

Se quedaron mirando sorprendidos. Ella asustada y nerviosa al tratarse de un Slytherin. Él nada más que sorprendido y observando el rostro de la castaña, el cuál estaba muy pálido.

- Ho-hola –dijo nerviosa Hermione, sin saber que decir, ya que nunca antes había tratado con un Slytherin a solas, a excepción de Draco. Y aquel simple pensamiento hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran al recordar la noche anterior, pero con un movimiento de cabeza hizo desaparecer aquellos recuerdos.

- Granger, ¿cómo estás? –preguntó el joven moreno amigablemente, haciendo extrañar a la castaña-. Pareces cansada, lo digo por esas ojeras que llevas –añadió lo último para aclararle las cosas. Luego se puso las manos en la nuca y sonrió-. Draco también está con ojeras, veo que os hizo trabajar anoche mucho el profesor.

- Sí, la verdad es que la clase estaba desastrosa –dijo Hermione sonriendo. Se dio cuenta que hablar con aquel Slytherin era más fácil de lo que pensaba. Blaise sonrió también y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir se giró de nuevo hacia Hermione.

- Oye, Granger… -ella le prestó atención-. ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta por el lago? Necesito hablarte de Draco –al decir esto último Hermione asintió rápidamente, y se acercó a él casi corriendo. Después se encaminaron hacia las afueras del castillo, hasta el lago.

Una vez allí, Blaise encontró un lugar cerca de unos árboles y donde no daba casi el sol, y lo más importante, lejos de la vista de los estudiantes curiosos. Blaise se tumbo en la hierba observando el cielo azul grisáceo, y Hermione le imitó. Durante varios minutos ninguno dijo nada hasta que fue la Gryffindor quien rompió el silencio.

- ¿Qué me querías decir de Draco? –preguntó en tono desinteresado, pero en realidad sabía que le interesaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con Draco, y aquello comenzó a preocuparle.

- Verás, en todos estos años que conozco a Draco, nunca le había visto como ahora. El año pasado fue el año más duro para él hasta el momento. Su padre en la cárcel, y su madre incapaz de impedir que el señor tenebroso le marcara –mientras hablaba Blaise fue cambiando su expresión a un indescifrable para Hermione, la cuál escuchaba con atención todo lo que el moreno relataba-. Le encomendó una misión demasiado difícil, sabiendo que Draco sería incapaz de cumplirla, ya que ni siquiera él, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, había podido vencer a Dumbledore… Le mandó a una misión suicida pero si Draco no la cumplía él mataría a toda su familia, bueno más bien a la que le quedaba que era su madre, pues su padre está condenado en Azkaban –luego la miró un segundo-. Como sabrás, Draco fue incapaz de cumplir la misión, y fue Snape quien la realizó por él, al ver que Draco no lo hacía… -cerró los ojos y juntos sus manos-. Los únicos que estaban en la torre aquella noche, antes de que llegaran los demás mortífagos eran Dumbledore, Draco y Potter, ¿no es así? –preguntó alzando una ceja divertido, a pesar de que la conversación no era nada graciosa. Hermione asintió, pues no valía la pena negar la verdad-. ¡Lo sabía! Bueno, eso no importa, pero como sabrás cuando te contó Potter todo lo que ocurrió, Draco bajó la varita y decidió no matar a Dumbledore, ya que él le prometió que le protegerían a su familia y a él, si él cambiaba de bando –abrió los ojos y Hermione pudo distinguir cierta tristeza en ellos-. Pero claro, en el momento en que Snape mató a Dumbledore todas las esperanzas de Draco se esfumaron. Snape y él escaparon de Hogwarts, como recordarás, y llegaron de nuevo junto a Voldemort –entonces Blaise suspiró como si acabara de sacarse un gran peso de encima-. Lo que pasó allí después de su huída, jamás lo he sabido, ni creo que lo sepa, pues Draco se muestra reacio a rebelarme nada.

- Quizás sea tan doloroso para él que prefiere no contártelo –susurró Hermione mirando a Blaise de reojo, el cuál la miraba con una triste sonrisa.

- Seguramente –susurró en un hilo de voz agachando al cabeza-. Pero si no me lo dice no podré ayudarle… Me dolía verle a veces tan triste –dijo esto son una sonrisa hacia Hermione, fingiendo alegría, pero en realidad desprendía una tristeza tremenda.

- ¿Le quieres mucho, verdad? –dijo Hermione mirando al cielo de nuevo. Blaise se confió de hombros.

- Como si fuera mi hermano –dijo después de un largo silencio, y entonces Hermione sonrió.

No supo porqué pero estaba realmente contenta de que alguien más se preocupara por Draco, ya que él necesitaba que alguien se preocupara de él.

Pero entonces, algo en su interior se encogió. Recordó lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, cuando estaban cumpliendo el castigo, Draco y ella. No podía olvidar el reflejo de ella misma en los ojos del Slytherin, ni como la abrazó después de estar a centímetros el uno del otro.

Aquel sentimiento que tuvo en aquel momento, aquella ansiedad, fue indescriptible, y no creía que Draco lo pudiera explicar, pues estaba segura de que él sintió lo mismo. Pero… ¿y si él no sintió lo mismo?

¿Y si por eso no la besó en aquel momento? ¿Y si se dio cuenta que si la besaba le estaría dando esperanzas con él, cuando en realidad él no sentía nada?

Entonces sintió un vacío inmenso en su interior, como su estómago se contraía por el simple hecho de pensar en que Draco no sentía lo mismo que ella.

- Granger –Blaise susurró, despertándola de su ensimismamiento-. Draco es un mortífago, ¿lo sabes, verdad? –dijo como si quisiera dar a entender algo, pero hizo que Hermione se levantara de golpe y le mirara furiosa.

- ¡¿Tú también me vas a decir lo mismo que Harry y Ron?! –gritó harta de que todo lo mundo le dijera los mismo. Blaise la miró confuso-. ¡Estoy harta de que me digáis que Draco es peligroso! ¡No lo es! –se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero entonces el moreno habló.

_- No te enamores de Draco_ –susurró en un tono nada alto, pero sí suficiente para que ella y solo ella lo oyera. Se quedó estática y sintió como su corazón se encogió. Después lentamente se volteó y miró a los ojos al moreno.

- ¿Es una orden? –preguntó atónita ante lo que había oído. El moreno la miró serio.

- No, _**es una advertencia, por tu bien**_ –agregó antes de que ella volviera a saltarle y a gritarle-. Draco es un mortífago, tú perteneces a la Orden. La guerra aun no ha acabado y Draco quiera o no, sabe que Voldemort se está moviendo, lo sabe pues su marca le arde día tras día. Sabe que el final se va acercando, y… –pero entonces dudó durantes unos segundos. Si él le contaba a la Gryffindor lo que ocurrió realmente en el Bosque y lo que significa, estaría traicionando a Draco. Era él, Draco Malfoy, quien tenía que decírselo a ella.

- ¿Y…? –inquirió la joven, impaciente de saber lo que tenía que decir el moreno. Él la miró y sonrió sin más.

- Y aun no sabe con quien luchará –agregó lo primero que le vino a la mente, y ya no había marcha atrás. Así él conseguiría que la Gryffindor se alejara de Draco, y éste no tenga más de que preocuparse.

- ¿Algo más que añadir? –dijo ella mordazmente, y al ver que el moreno negaba, se dio la vuelta, y desapareció tras la enorme puerta del castillo.

* * *

FIN DEL TERCER CAPITULO!!

Espero que les haya gustado

Fue corto, lo sé, pero me gustó xD Sobre Blaise... pues iremos viendo más partes de él. Sé que no es cómo muchos se esperaban, pero ya veréis ;)

En el próximo capítulo estarán en Navidad, y claro, hay un baile pero claro... habrá complicaciones... Y se descubrirá el rostro del encapuchado!!

Hasta otraaaaa, gracias


	4. Fría Navidad

Bueno, he vuelto, pero con buenas y malas noticias. La buena es que voy a actualizar esta semana próxima al menos cuatro capítulos, pues la semana siguiente tengo los exámenes de Selectividad y no voy a poder, ¿ok? Espero actualiza lo más pronto posible!!

_Sobre los Reviews.._

A Daymed: me alegro de que te gustara, y espero que los demás capítulos también t gusten!! Espero que me comentes qué tal te parecen!

A dUlCe InViErNo: me alegro de verte tan entusiasmada con la historia, jejeje. Espero seguir así!

Y aquí va el siguiente capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis!!

**4º- Fría Navidad.**

Cuando Draco bajó al Gran Comedor, se encontró con que estaba casi vacío y, entonces recordó que era sábado, y la mayoría de los alumnos a esas horas estaban durmiendo, cosa que agradó a Draco, pues no le apetecía encontrarse con mucha gente esa mañana.

Mientras caminaba en dirección a su mesa de las serpientes, notó que ni siquiera su amigo Blaise Zabini estaba sentado, cosa que le extrañó pues Draco sabía que su amigo se había levantada antes que él, ya que cuando Draco aun convivía con él en la Sala común de Slytherin, Blaise siempre se levantaba pronto. Escudriñó el salón en busca de alguien y al no encontrar a ese alguien frunció el ceño frustrado.

"_¿Dónde estaba Granger?"_ Draco también estaba completamente seguro que su compañera de sala común se había levantado, mínimo una hora antes que él y hoy al ser sábado no había clases, por lo que la castaña no podía haber ido a ningún lado excepto a la biblioteca, a las afueras de Hogwarts o a su sala común de Gryffindor. Y entonces, como por arte de magia, aparecieron las dos personas a quien Draco buscaba.

Blaise Zabini, entró justo detrás de Hermione Granger, y sin dirigirse la mirada se encaminaron a sus respectivas mesas. Cuando llegó Zabini junto a Draco, éste a un con la mirada fija en la castaña, le habló.

- ¿Qué hacías con Granger? –susurró de una forma tan firme y rápida, que a Blaise no le dio tiempo a sentarse. Se quedó parado con una mueca en el rostro.

- ¿Por qué, te interesa? –dijo con un deje de burla. Entonces Draco, giró un segundo sus ojos, y los clavó en los del moreno, los cuales eran de un azul intenso.

- Sí, me interesa, y aun espero tu respuesta. ¿Qué hacías con Granger? –repitió de nuevo, esta vez más mordaz y serio. Blaise cambió su expresión de burla por una más seria y miró a la castaña, cosa que Draco imitó.

- Hablar, nada más –dijo Blaise, omitiendo de lo que hablaban. Draco entrecerró os ojos y le escudriñó con la mirada-. En serio Draco, sólo hablar. Además, Granger no es mujer de un solo hombre, y mucho menos de ti, Draco, así que no te hagas el rey –dijo todo seguido, dejando a Draco con una cara de asombro que Blaise jamás había visto en el rubio.

- ¿Insinúas qué… -pero fue cortado por el sonido de un tintineo de una copa, obra de McGonagall. Todos los alumnos que había en ese momento en el Gran Comedor, que no eran muchos, callaron y atendieron a la nueva Directora, y ésta una vez comprobado que le prestaban atención comenzó a hablar.

- Bien, cómo sabrán se acerca Navidad, y cómo muchos ya sabréis tenéis la posibilidad como todos los años, de ir a vuestra casa a celebrarla con vuestra familia o quedaros aquí, donde seréis bien acogidos. Y digo esto, porque el magnífico baile que muchos ya lo venían anunciando se celebrará en día de Navidad, la noche del veinticuatro de diciembre, por lo que sólo aquellos que se queden podrán asistir a él, en vez de antes como algunos vaticinaban –al decir esto miró a las gemelas Patil, las cuales se sonrojaron-. Una vez dicho esto, me gustaría que aquellos que se quedaran, asistieran al baile acompañados como es normal –muchas de las jóvenes de distintas casas se pusieron a hablar en cuchicheos, al pensar que el discurso había terminado, pero se equivocaron-. ¡Ah! Olvidaba mencionar algo, aunque será mejor que lo diga en privado. Por favor, señorita Granger y señor Malfoy, acudan a mi despacho en cuando acaben de desayunar. Muchas gracias –y por fin, dio finalizado su discurso, sentándose y hablando animadamente con Hagrid.

Hermione se quedó de piedra cuando oyó su nombre y el de Malfoy de boca de la directora. Sentía unos golpecitos de electricidad, en su cuello, producidos, seguramente, por el hecho de que Draco no le quitaba la vista de encima. No se quería girar, por no mirar a aquellos ojos grises, tan fríos y tan ardientes que le aturdían.

Draco se quedó asombrado también al oír a la directora decir sus nombres, y entonces clavó su mirada en la nuca de Hermione, sabiendo que ella lo notaría, y como comprobó cuando ella se estremeció de repente. ¿De qué querría hablarles la directora? Del baile seguramente, encargándoles la decoración del lugar y esas cosas, ¿de qué sino? Mientras pensaba todo aquello, hacía girar su tenedor entre sus dedos, poniendo nervioso a Blaise quien le llamó la atención.

--

Entonces, Hermione se levantó de su asiento rápidamente y salió del Comedor lo más rápido que pudo, sin dar tiempo a Draco a seguirla. Se dirigió al despacho de la directora, el cuál se encontraba en dónde estaba el de Dumbledore. Tardó cinco minutos en subir hasta arriba, y cuando llegó allí se encontró con la puerta abierta, y con tildad entró por ella, asombrándose con la decoración. Los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes se giraron a observar a su nueva invitada, y a Hermione se le empañaron los ojos al ver el retrato de Dumbledore, al cuál se acercó.

- Vaya, pero si es Hermione Granger, ¿cómo va el curso, señorita Granger? Espero que bien –dijo sonriendo como solo él sabía hacerlo. Luego pareció recordar algo-. ¿Cómo va Harry con los Horrocruxes? ¿Los encontró todos?

- Sí, algo así. Sabe donde están tres, pero hay uno que no. Después de navidad irá tras ellos y después tras Voldemort y cumplirá con la profecía… -esto último lo dijo con cierta voz melancólica.

- Tranquila, lo hará bien. Está entrenado para ello –y eso hizo que ella sonriera un poco. Luego el ex-director la miró de arriba abajo-. ¿Y con Draco, como va todo? –esta pregunta la desorientó. Y una tos a su espalda la salvó de contestar a la pregunta del anciano. La joven se giró y se encontró con unos ojos grises que la miraban intensamente, haciéndola sonrojar. Entonces la voz del anciano interrumpió aquella mirada-. ¡Oh, Draco! ¿Qué tal el curso? –exclamó el ex-director llamando la atención a Draco, quien sonrió y asintió-. Me alegro de que vaya bien, y por cierto ¿qué hacéis los dos aquí? –ambos se miraron tímidamente, y fue Draco en hablar.

La directora nos llamó para algo del baile, supongo –dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione asintió, y entonces antes de que ninguno de los presentes pudiera decir más, la voz de la directora los alarmó.

- ¡Señorita Granger, señor Malfoy, qué puntuales! –exclamó la directora, a la vez que entraba en la estancia cargada con muchos documentos, que los depositó sobre el enorme escritorio. Se sentó y les miró a los ojos jóvenes que estaban frente a ella de pie-. Por favor siéntense –dijo haciendo una señal a los asientos que había justo detrás de los dos. Estos hicieron caso a la mujer y una vez sentados McGonagall comenzó a hablar-. Bien, os preguntaréis porqué estáis aquí, ¿verdad? Bien, me gustaría que vosotros dos, al ser los dos Premios Anuales, formareis la pareja inicial del baile –al pronunciar semejantes palabras, ambos estudiantes la miraron sorprendidos.

- ¡Profesora no…! –exclamó Hermione sin poder contenerse. No quería bailar delante de todo el mundo otra vez, y menos con Draco. El simple hecho de pensar en semejante escena, que por cierto su mente reprodujo muy rápidamente, le hizo sonrojarse más que el pelo de Ginny. Entonces sintió la mirada de Draco clavada en ella, y lentamente giró su cabeza hasta quedar enganchada en los ojos mercurio del rubio, mientras la profesora la miraba y sonrió.

- Señorita Granger, usted no está para decidir si irá o no, porque es una orden –dijo severa y Hermione agachó la cabeza abochornada-. Bien, entonces podré continuar, si no hay más interrupciones –entonces se oyó una risita de un cuadro, que resultó ser el de Dumbledore, y la profesora le miró tan fríamente, que el anciano se calló de repente-. Bien, decía que ustedes dos irán al baile juntos, por lo que su traje debe ir a conjunto ¿me expliqué bien? –los dos jóvenes asintieron-. Estupendo.

- Pero profesora –interrumpió esta vez Draco, haciendo que Hermione le prestara más atención-. ¿Por qué tenemos que ser_**nosotros**_ la pareja del baile?

- Pues muy simple señor Malfoy, porque al baile asistirán miembros del ministerio, y entre ellos Scrimgeour, el Primer ministro –a Draco pareció que le cayó un balde agua helada.

- ¡Pero entonces al ver a Draco le arrestará! ¡Profesora usted no… -exclamó de repente Hermione, sorprendiendo a la mujer que tenía frente a ella y al rubio que tenía a su lado, que la miraba extrañado de su comportamiento.

- Por eso necesito que ustedes formen la pareja que abra el baile, para que el Ministerio, y en concreto Scrimgeour, vea que Draco no es un mortífago –dijo tranquila y pausadamente McGonagall. Hermione se quedó pensativa durante unos cuantos minutos, mientras que Draco ordenaba todos sus pensamientos antes de hablar.

- Pero… -comenzó a susurrar dudoso el rubio, mirándose las manos, las cuales cerraba y abría continuamente, signo de nervios-. ¿Y si eso no funciona? ¿Y si aun así me arrestan y me mandan a Azkaban? –Hermione le miró preocupada y sin querer, puso una mano sobre una pálida del rubio, el cuál la estrechó con fuerza-. Escuche, a mi no me importa ir a Azkaban si allí estuviera a salvo, protegido, pero _**él**_ me encontrará allí ya que saldrá en los periódicos… -la voz de Draco era de profundo dolor y rabia, y Hermione le comprendió más de lo que ella creía poder.

- ¡Por favor, profesora! ¡Deje que Draco no vaya al baile, por favor! ¡Si le vieran… -defendió Hermione, antes que Mc Gonagall pudiera decir o concretar cualquier cosa. Draco la miró y sonrió para sí. Ella le estaba defendiendo. Ella no quería que le arrestaran. ¿Entonces…? Algo en su pecho se hinchó. Si aquello significaba lo que él deseaba, lo que deseaba desde hace un tiempo, desde que la empezó a conocer, entonces merecía la pena haber vuelto a Hogwarts.

- Señores, es que el Ministerio insistió en que los Premios Anuales fueran los que abrieran el baile, y saben que son un Slytherin y una Gryffindor, y si no lo abren ustedes sospecharán y será mucho peor –siguió diciendo la mujer, a pesar de que se notaba su preocupación también. Entonces una idea surgió en la mente de Hermione, una idea al principio absurda, pero que al analizarla le pareció magnífica.

- ¿Y porqué no sustituye a Draco por otro Slytherin? Otra que tenga su misma popularidad, y que sea también inteligente –propuso Hermione esperanzada, mientras que Draco la miraba incrédulo antes lo que acaba de oírla decir.

- ¿Y a quién sugieres tú? -inquirió el rubio mordaz, mirándola con cierto reproche, cosa que no le gustó nada a Hermione.

- A Zabini –sugirió ella en el mismo tono, y entonces Draco supo que aquello se trataba de una guerra, una guerra entre ellos dos. Ella era muy cabezota, pero muy inteligente a decir verdad.

- ¿A Blaise? –siseó entre dientes Draco al oído de la castaña, mientras que la profesora lo analizaba absorta en sus pensamientos-. Estás loca… él no puede suplantarme –dijo casi en un susurro el rubio, con cierta ira contenida.

- Me parece bien –dijo de pronto la ahora directora. Draco se apartó de la castaña y se dirigió a McGonagall rápidamente.

- No la escuche, es una estupidez… Zabini no puede hacerlo –decía Draco con la esperanza que sacara aquella estúpida idea de Granger de la cabeza de McGonagall, pero le fue imposible.

- Señor Malfoy, está decidido. En el baile usted se quedará en su Sala común, que comparte con la señorita Granger, mientras que ella estará con Zabini. Es la única forma que se me ocurre –luego se levantó y ambos estudiantes la imitaron rápidamente-. Ya pueden marcharse, solo era eso –y sin más salieron ambos del enorme despacho en silencio.

No tardaron más que un minuto escaso en bajar las escaleras hasta el pasillo, y allí Draco tomó del brazo de Hermione volteándole violentamente.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? –susurró con los dientes apretados, y así solo ella escucharía lo que él tenía que decir. Hermione al verse reflejada en aquellos ojos grises perdió la concentración un segundo, pero la recuperó rápidamente.

- ¿Hacer el qué? –preguntó ella confusa, a la vez que intentaba zafarse del agarre del rubio-. Si es por lo de Zabini, fue el único que se me ocurrió, y sabes que es el único que puede hacerlo, Draco –dijo ella firme, sin perder la compostura, aunque era difícil pues aquel contacto con Draco y aquella mirada lo complicaban aun más.

- Pero no me quiero quedarme toda aquella noche encerrado en un cuarto –dijo él con cierto tono de ¿dolor? Hermione no lo pudo descifrar, pero le sorprendió que él le dijera una cosa así.

- Sólo serán unas horas, y después Zabini y yo te llevaremos algo a la Sala, para que no te aburras tanto –dijo ella lo más rápido que encontró una respuesta en su mente, aunque en realidad lo de que Zabini iría no estaba tan segura.

- ¿Y si no quiero que venga Zabini? –dijo él sin apartar los ojos de ella.

- ¡¿Entonces quién?! –exclamó Hermione sin entender nada-. ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa con Zabini?! ¡Pensé que erais amigos! –decía ella, cesando sus intentos por zafarse del agarre que Draco ejercía sobre ella.

- No se trata de lo que me pasa con Zabini... –susurró Draco tan bajo que Hermione apenas lo oyó. Pero entonces ella al verse reflejada en él, viendo aquel rostro confuso que le devolvía la mirada, sintió que algo se revolvía en su interior. Bajó su mirada a los labios pálido del rubio, y notó cómo él bajaba su rostro hacia el de ella. Hermione no tuvo tiempo de pensar nada, ni de apartarle ni nada. No sabía porqué, pero deseaba que aquello ocurriera, lo llevaba deseando desde hacía un tiempo. Esperó a sentir los labios del rubio, y con un simple roce de ellos, pudo comprobar lo fríos que estaban. Pero no sintió nada más, porque unas voces los trajeron a la realidad.

- ¡Lo sabía! –gritó una voz claramente reconocible para Hermione, y por supuesto para Draco también. Los dos jóvenes se apartaron y vieron a dos chicos con el uniforme de Hogwarts, pero con el escudo de Gryffindor en su capa. Harry Potter y Ron Weasley les miraban desde cinco metros de distancia-. ¡Sabía que eras una traidora! –gritó de nuevo la voz de Ron, haciendo que a Hermione se le nublara la vista. Se acercaron rápidamente quedando a menos d dos metros de Hermione, y apuntaron con su varita a Draco.

- ¡¿Qué le hiciste asqueroso hurón?! ¿Qué embrujo la hiciste? ¡¿Cuál?! –gritaba Ron rojo de ira, mientras que la mano le temblaba por la rabia que contenía. Draco le miró durante tres largos segundos y después cerró los ojos, para abrirlos más tarde y soltar una carcajada, casi al mismo momento que Harry se adelantaba un paso, y le apuntaba también con la varita.

- Vamos Hermione, te mantendremos a salvo de este sucio mortígafo traidor –siseó el joven ojiverde mirando con desprecio al rubio, a la vez que tomaba de la muñeca a Hermione, que furiosa se soltó de su amigo rápidamente.

- ¡¿Pero qué te crees que haces, Harry?! –preguntó Hermione sorprendida por la actitud del chico, pareciendo que él la dominaba. Aquello le sentó realmente mal, y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, quedando de nuevo cerca de Draco.

- ¡Apartarte de este imbécil! –exclamó Harry mirando sorprendido a su amiga, a la vez que señalaba al rubio-. ¿No te das cuenta que a su lado estas en peligro? ¡Él es un mortígafo, por el amor de dios! Es tan cobarde que ni siquiera se molestó en salvar a su madre, abandonándola a la suerte con Voldemort.. –luego lanzó a Draco una sonrisa cruel-. Pero total, tampoco era nadie tan import… –pero no pudo continuar, ya que sintió cómo una mano le agarró por el cuello de la camisa del uniforme del Gryffindor, y lo empotraba contra la pared. Luego sintió que unos ojos grises lo lapidaban con tanto odio que Harry se estremeció.

- Vuelve a nombrar a mi madre… -siseó de una manera espeluznante, poniendo de punta la piel a Harry-...y te juro que tu querida Ginny, sí, esa Weasley a la que no quitas los ojos de encima Potter, (¿verdad que te observo bien?) será entregada a Voldemort, como cebo para que tu vayas a él y te juro que la torturaré hasta que ella misma se suicide –lo dijo todo en un tono tan glacial, tan frío, pero lleno de rencor y de odio, como Harry pudo comprobar, para después soltarle, y darse la vuelta.

- Dime una cosa Malfoy –comentó Harry, haciendo que el rubio se parara, pues avanzaba hacia donde habían venido Harry y Ron-. ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre nosotros, la verdadera diferencia? –Draco no se giró, solo que quedó parado esperando su respuesta. Hermione que estaba frente a Draco, le miraba el rostro, observando como tenía los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba al moreno-. No se trata de que tu seas Slytherin y yo Gryffindor, ni que uno sea de sangre limpia y otro mestizo, ni que yo tenga esta cicatriz y tu no… -Hermione ahora le prestó atención a Harry, porque sabía que algo estaba apunto de ocurrir-. Todo esto lo digo porque ahora somos parecidos en un sentido, pero a la vez distintos en ese sentido –Hermione miró en una fracción de segundo a Draco y notó que tenía los ojos abiertos, clavados en un punto vacío, pero se reflejaban en ellos ¿tristeza? ¿dolor? Hermione en ese momento sintió unas ganas inmensas de abrazar a aquel rubio, pues nunca había visto unos ojos tan vacíos como los suyos-. Draco, la diferencia es que si tu hubieras sido yo y yo hubiera sido tu, si Voldemort te hubiese querido matar a ti, seguramente ahora no estarías vivo, pues tu padre te habría entregado sin pensárselo un momento, sin sacrificarse él por alguien como tú –terminó Harry tranquilamente, pero se notó cierto tono de rencor hacia Draco.

- ¡Calla, Harry! –exclamó de pronto Hermione, llamando la atención de su amigo, suplicándole con la mirada, pero Harry la miró como si no la conociera.

- Esa es la diferencia Draco –siguió de nuevo Harry mirando de nuevo al rubio-. Que a mí, mis padres me amaban, y a… –abrió de nuevo la boca, pero algo le impactó en el pecho y salió disparado hacia atrás, ahogando un grito de dolor. Se estrelló contra el suelo, y tras varios segundos jadeando se levantó de nuevo, empuñando su varita y apuntando hacia Malfoy.

- Potter, yo que tú no jugaría con la suerte –dio Draco en un tono nada alto, pero si suficiente para que las tres personas que se encontraban allí lo oyeran. Harry dio dos pasos rápidos hacia delante y apuntó al corazón de Draco.

_- ¡Cru_–pero no pudo terminar de pronunciarlo, ya que salió de nuevo hacia atrás, y esta vez comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo, como si le estuvieran torturando. Draco dio varios pasos hasta llegar a su lado y le miró desde arriba.

- ¿Pensabas lanzarme una maldición imperdonable, Potter? –preguntó el rubio, aunque más que una pregunta pareció una afirmación. En ese momento, a Harry le pareció que retrocedía en el tiempo a unos meses antes, y aquel que le hablaba era Snape y no Malfoy. Él consiguió abrir sus ojos, a pesar del dolor que sentía en su cuerpo. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo Draco, y se preguntaba porqué el rubio tenía la capacidad de lanzarle un _cruciatus_ sin pronunciarlo, cosa que él no había podido hacer nunca.

- ¡Mal…di…to! –consiguió pronunciar Harry, pero entonces el dolor se acentuó, y esta vez no pudo evitar gritar.

- Sí, estoy maldito Potter… Pero el hecho de ser un mortífago te proporciona poderes con los que nunca has soñado –susurró el rubio, mientras se ponía de cuclillas sobre Harry, entrecerrando los ojos para después oír de nuevo gritos del moreno.

- ¡Basta! –gritó una voz tras ellos. El dolor menguó unas milésimas, pero no paró. Harry pudo ver a través de las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos, como una figura se acercaba al rubio, la cuál reconoció por la voz a Hermione-. ¡Por favor, para, le vas a matar! –decía Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos, las cuales al ser vistas por el rubio, reaccionó y se levantó asombrado con la visión que tenía frente a sí: Potter tirado en el suelo ahora ya sin retorcerse, y Hermione llorando impotente al ver a su amigo tirado en el suelo. Se dio la vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo sin dejar rastro.

Hermione notó como Draco desapareció por el pasillo al girar una esquina, y se levantó rápidamente, pero una voz la detuvo. Bajó la vista y allí se encontraba Harry, intentando levantarse después de la maldición que le había hecho Draco. La miraba suplicante, como si quisiera pedirle algo, y Hermione comprendió en seguida sin necesidad de que él dijera palabra alguna.

Él la pedía que no fuera tras Draco, que se quedara con ellos.

Que volvieran a ser aquel trío que eran antes de la aparición del rubio.

Que no cometiera ninguna locura, por alguien que no valía la pena.

Pero entonces, Hermione recordó algo, como si le acabaran de dar un golpe en la cabeza y aparecieron unas palabras en ellas.

"_No te enamores de Draco"_ le había dicho Zabini. Él le había jurado que era por su bien, para que no sufriera.

"_No se trata de lo que me pasa con Zabini"_ le había hace unos momentos Draco, mirándola con un cierto brillo en los ojos. Y después… ¿qué habría ocurrido si sus amigos no hubiesen interrumpido aquel momento? ¿De verdad Draco iba a besarla?

Un gran vació apareció en su estómago, sin comprender nada. Miró a Harry una vez, esperando que éste le diera una respuesta a sus enormes dudas, pero al mirarle a los ojos sus dudas seguían ahí.

Estaba perdida, eso lo reconocía. Pero cuando apartó la mirada de su amigo y miró de nuevo al pasillo alumbrado por unas velas, pero aun así oscuro, tomó una decisión.

Sólo había alguien que le daría respuesta a todas sus preguntas y a todas sus dudas, o al menos eso creía ella.

Se encaminó hacia aquel pasillo, guiada por su instinto, el cuál le llevaría hacia él.

Hacia el único que le podía aclarar todo.

Hacia Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**FIN DEL CUARTO CAPÍTULO!!**

Espero que les haya gustado. Las cosas se van complicando, y caaaasi hubo beso xDD Pero no, os haré sufrir jajaja Que no, que no soy tan mala... ya veréis... ;)Me gustó la parte final cuando tienen la "pelea", la verdad. Me gustó la reacción de Draco y la amenaza sobre Harry... ains, que adoro a este rubito!!

Os pondré un avance:

-_ ¿Qué siginifica eso Draco? ¿No sabes aun de qué lado estás? -se notaba el dolor en su voz, y Draco se arrepintió de haberle contestado lo de antes._

_ - Sí, sí lo sé. No estoy del lado de Voldemort, pero tampoco estoy del lado de la Orden -su mirada era seria, y estaba fija en Hermione, quien escuchaba con atención-. Soy un mortífago. No puedo dejar de serlo de un día para otro. Es imposible._

_ - Entonces, ¡¿de qué lado estás?! -explotó ella impaciente. Odiaba que diera tantos rodeos la gente a una simple pregunta._

- _De tuyo..._

--

Bueno hasta ahi el avance, nos vemos, besotes!!

Seguir dejando _Reviews_

_Nory _


	5. Mal presagio

Ahí va otro capítulo!! Espero que les guste!!

Por cierto, si podéis poner música mientras los leeis, éste y cualquiera de los demás capítulo mejor, jeje, así queda mejor :P

* * *

**5º-Un mal presagio.**

El día siguiente amaneció sin un ápice de sol ni calor, por lo que la mayoría de los alumnos que aquel día iban a Hogsmeade llevaban un abrigo de piel y un gorro de invierno para protegerse del frío.

Hermione Granger no era un excepción. Aquel día decidió tomarse un descanso y dejar de estudiar, aunque no podía evitar pensar en Draco y en sus dos amigos Harry y Ron. Desde que ocurrió aquel "incidente" el día anterior, no les había vuelto a ver. Por eso decidió salir hoy a Hogsmeade, para haber si por casualidad se encontraba con alguno de ellos, aunque al que más deseaba ver en ese momento era a Draco.

Hermione estaba preocupada por el rubio pues no había ido a dormir a la Sala de los Premios anuales, ni había bajado a desayunar, ni le había visto por los pasillos. Estaba segura que se encontraba con Zabini, su único amigo de Slytherin, y que ambos saldrían a despejarse un rato.

La mayoría de los alumnos iban a Hogsmeade solo y únicamente para comprar sus túnicas y sus vestidos para el baile de Navidad, y Hermione a pesar que seguía sin ganas de ir al baile, se llevó dinero pos si le gustaba algún vestido.

Al fin y al cabo era una mujer, ¿no?

Mientras bajaba las escaleras de su dormitorio, se encontró con una figura frente a ella, vestida de completamente de negro, incluido el gorro de invierno, de espaldas a la escalera observando el fuego. Al oír que Hermione bajaba las escaleras, la figura se dio la vuelta sorprendido y sus ojos chocaron con los de ella.

Los ojos miel de ella miraban con alivio a los ojos grises y profundos del rubio.

Por unos segundos ninguno de los dos quería hablar, no hacía falta. Pero Hermione avanzó hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de Draco, aspirando su aroma con los ojos cerrados, a la vez que susurraba unas palabras:

- Gracias por volver –aquella palabras produjeron el efecto acertado en Draco, quien la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola con fuerza sin decir una palabra.

Y allí se quedaron los dos, sin hacer nada más que abrazarse, pues para ellos era la única forma de exponer sus sentimientos ya que no se atrevían a formular las palabras.

--

Las calles de aquel pueblo cercano al castillo estaban completamente nevadas y a rebosar de estudiantes que apuraban en el último segundo los regalos de Navidad.

Había alumnos de todas las edades a partir d 13 años ya que era a partir de ese curso cuando se te permitía visitar Hogsmeade, jugando con bolas de nieve o resguardándose del frío.

Ninguno de ellos sospechaba en el peligro en el que se encontraban.

Ni que una figura en las sombras le observaba impaciente.

Ninguno de ellos podía sospechar que aquel día hermoso, frío y blanco, se fuera a convertir en uno completamente horrible, sucio y rojo.

Hermione caminaba entre dos jóvenes muy apuestos: el de su derecha era moreno, pálido y ahora aun más con el frío, de unos ojos azules intensísimos cubiertos por algunos mechones de su oscuro cabello, una nariz elegante y recta, y unos finos labios pálidos también. Sus atuendos eran característicos de la casa Slytherin, pantalones y jersey negros ocultos tras una capa negra, y un gorro negro y verde, y el símbolo de una serpiente en la parte delantera; mientras que el otro joven colocado a su izquierda iba ataviado con unas ropas claramente semejantes, y lo único que les diferenciaba eran sus ojos que eran de un gris intenso y el cabello rubio, oculto ahora tras el gorro negro, pero se dejaban ver algunos mechones que le hacían ver realmente sexy. Por otro lado, Hermione vestía unas ropas oscuras también, para protegerse del frío, y una capa negra también, pero ella era la única que no llevaba gorro.

Caminaban envueltos en una divertida conversación en la cuál Draco relataba las "aventuras" que pasaron juntos Blaise y él, haciendo reír a la joven Gryffindor que iba con ellos. Llegaron a las Tres Escobas, donde entraron a guarecerse del frío del invierno, y donde tomaron unas cervezas de mantequilla sentados en una mesa libre que había junto a la ventana, desde la cuál podían observar que ocurría en la calle.

De repente vieron como entraron unas niñas alegres y cargadas de bolsas. Los tres pudieron distinguir entre las compras de la niña un vestido rosa chillón, y entonces los tres recordaron el baile.

Hermione sintió que enrojecía hasta la coronilla, y no se atrevía a mirar a Draco, y a Draco le pasó algo similar exceptuando que él no se sonrojó, simplemente se negó a mirar a Hermione a los ojos, cosa que notó Blaise, y tras unos segundos analizando la situación una sonrisa malvada surcó su rostro.

- Bueno Hermione, ¿de qué color llevarás el vestido? –preguntó inesperadamente el moreno, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera e hiciera una mueca extraña.

- No sé... No me gustan los vestidos... –e inmediatamente miró hacia otro lado pues ahora no sólo soportaba la mirada del moreno, sino que Draco parecía también interesado. Estaba segura que ambos estaban recordando el baile de cuarto año, en el cuál fue con Víctor Krum y con un vestido rosa pálido. Entonces una sonrisa inocente apareció en su rostro, recordando que en aquel instante en el que ella bajaba por las escaleras y muchos la miraban sorprendido, Draco fue sin duda el más sorprendido, y fue incapaz de insultarla.

- ¿Qué tal negro? –sugirió Blaise mostrando su perfecta dentadura en una sonrisa. Hermione se encogió de hombros y se levantó con su jarra ahora vacía.

- Voy a pedir otra, ¿queréis otra vosotros? –preguntó ella lanzando una miraba a las jarras de sus compañeros también vacías. El moreno asintió, mientras que el rubio negó.

- Prefiero algún refresco –pidió Draco, y entonces Hermione tomó la jarra de Blaise y con una sonrisa se dirigió hacia la barra, de espaldas a Draco, rozándole sin querer en un brazo al pasar por su lado, aproximándose a la siguiente ventana. Y entonces ocurrió.

Un sentimiento de angustia, y de peligro inminente, se apoderó de Draco. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y antes de lo que él hubiese querido escuchó una voz en su cabeza:

"_...Ahora..."_

Aquella era tan reconocible para Draco, que actuó por sus sentidos más que por otra cosa. En menos de un segundo llegó hasta Hermione y la tiró al suelo tan rápido que la gente le miró asustada, pero entonces tan de repente como Draco había tirado Hermione al suelo el cristal de la ventaba sobre ellos estalló en mil pedazos.

Durante varios segundos no se oyeron más que gritos, y el sonido de cristales rotos cayendo al suelo, o pisados por estudiantes o personas que abandonaban el lugar aterrorizados. Blaise estaba totalmente paralizado ante aquel suceso, observando como Draco se ponía de pie dificultosamente, y ayudaba a Hermione a levantarse, para luego voltear su cabeza en busca de su amigo.

- ¡Blaise! –gritó el rubio acercándose a él casi corriendo. Le entregó a Hermione que le miraba asustada-. ¡Llévatela al castillo y no salgas de allí, ¿me oíste?! –decía Draco mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la taberna abierta, y escudriñando cada lado de la calle. Y entonces ambos se quedaron sorprendidos con aquella visión: niños corriendo llorando calle abajo, gente gritando y empapada en sangre, dejando rastros en la blanca nieve, ahora roja cuando caminaban. Entones Draco se giró de nuevo hacia Blaise-. Escucha, tenéis que volver al castillo cuanto antes, y pasa lo que pase no mirar ni volver atrás ¿de acuerdo?

- Pero Draco, tú... –empezó a decir el moreno asustado a la vez que agarraba a Hermione de la cintura mientras temblaba.

- Blaise tienes que protegerla –susurró mirando a Hermione a los ojos-. No sé cuál es la razón pero tiene algo que ellos quieren, pero no permitiré que se lo lleven... –miró hacia el final de la calle que subía casi hasta la Casa de los gritos, y pudo observar como una figura oscura se escondía tras un árbol-. Blaise sólo a ti te puedo confiar a Hermione... –susurró esta vez sin mirarlos, ya que seguía escudriñando la zona donde había visto desaparecer a la sombra. Dieron un paso hacia la calle, y cuando el moreno y la joven Gryffindor se iban a dirigir calle abajo una voz familiar para Draco y Hermione les detuvo.

- ¡Cuánto tiempo Draco! –dijo una voz áspera y fría, bajo una capucha. Hermione se giró mucho más rápido que Blaise, y pudo observar como aquel ser con capucha estaba de nuevo ante ellos. Sus piernas le temblaron y dio un traspié que fue retenido por Blaise, que la tomó de la cintura. Draco estaba a menos de tres metros de la figura, y empuñaba su varita con fuerza, pero sin apuntar a su enemigo. Y entonces un viento del sur sopló y la capucha calló. Hermione se quedó estática pues nunca había visto a alguien tan parecido a Draco en toda su corta vida. Blaise por el contrario miraba a aquel joven sorprendido y a la vez confuso, pero entonces una rabia comenzó a surcarle por el cuerpo. Pero quizás la expresión de Draco fue la más extraña, pues era una mezcla entre confusión, rencor, odio y, a la vez, miedo.

- Tú... –Draco estaba impactado al conocer por fin la cara de su atacante. El pelo rubio y lacio le caía hasta más debajo de los hombros, y algunos mechones de pelo le cubrían un rostro más pálido que la blanca nieve, donde se podían adivinar algunas venas que surcaban algunas zonas del rostro; la nariz recta y elegante, los ojos azules grisáceos más pétreos y fríos que el mismísimo hielo miraban sádicamente a los tres estudiantes que tenía frente a él.

- Sí yo, Ethan Malfoy, tu primo que supuestamente fue asesinado por los aurores al nacer, tal y como hicieron con mi familia al completo –decía mordaz y lanzándole una mirada de odio a su primo. Draco levantó su varita contra él-. Pero siempre me preguntaba "¿por qué a él no lo mataron? ¿Por qué a mí?" Y claro, tras varias investigaciones di con la respuesta –siseó levantando la varita contra Draco, quien le miraba sin comprender-. Había que proteger a Draco Malfoy ya que él llegaría a ser el siguiente "Señor Tenebroso" –aquella declaración les dejó sorprendidos a los tres.

- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? –inquirió Draco dando un paso adelante sin bajar su varita. Entonces Ethan soltó una carcajada llena de sarcasmo.

- No me digas que el gran Draco Malfoy no sabe los planes de su amo –comentó divertido y con una mirada letal-. El Señor Tenebroso pensó que lo mejor sería dejar su legado en alguien y pensó en ti, pero... –sus ojos se posaron en Hermione en una fracción de segundo para luego volver a posarlos en su primo, sin que nadie excepto Draco se diera cuenta, y entonces mostró su perfecta dentadura en una sonrisa sádica.-. Descubrió algo muy interesante y cambió sus planes – chasqueó la legua y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lanzó un hechizo-: _¡Desmayus!_ –el cuál impactó en Draco, quien cayó de bruces hacia atrás, sin darle tiempo a protegerse. Ethan desapareció ante los ojos sorprendidos y asustados de Blaise y Hermione.

- ¡¿Dónde rayos...?! –comenzó Blaise, pero su pregunta quedó respuesta por una áspera voz a su espalda.

- Detrás tuya, Zabini –y antes de que se girara le lanzó por los aires, separándolo de Hermione, quien miraba al rubio asustada y paralizada-. Bien ahora... –tomó a Hermione del cabello y la puso de espaldas contra él, apuntando con su varita a su garganta. Draco vio asustado la pálida y débil figura de Hermione sollozando, e intentó levantarse, pero recibió una maldición imperdonable antes de poder hacer nada-: _¡Crucio!_

- ¡No! –gritó Hermione intentado soltarse, mirando horrorizada como Draco se retorcía en el suelo, sintiendo como si mil cuchillos se clavase en su piel, pero Ethan le tenía bien sujeta el cabello y le fue imposible escapar. Entonces un rayo violeta le pasó rozando la mejilla a la Gryffindor, sorprendiendo al mortífago.

- ¡Suéltala! –gritó la voz de Harry, y Hermione observó aliviada como Harry, acompañado por Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville, empuñaban sus varitas y apuntaban al mortífago.

- Vaya, esto se pone interesante... –susurró Ethan al oído de Hermione, quien se intentó de nuevo soltar en vano, pues ahora le retenía mucho más fuerte-. ¿Intentáis atacarme los cinco? Os aconsejaría que no lo hicierais si no queréis dañar a vuestra amiga –siseó sonriendo de lado a la vez que acariciaba con su varita el rostro de Hermione. Estas palabras surtieron el efecto que Ethan quería, y los cinco miraron con odio a su oponente, pero una voz se oyó de repente, y antes de que el mortífago pudiera reaccionar, un rayo le impactó de lleno, lanzándolo hacia atrás, y cayó en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

- ¡Crucio! –había gritado Draco, quien había conseguido ponerse en pie. Ahora miraba con odio al mortífago que se retorcía, mientras respiraba con dificultad. Hermione corrió hasta él, abrazándolo casi en un gesto desesperado. Él jadeaba a la vez que abrazaba a la castaña, mientras ésta sollozaba, pero en realidad a parte de retener a Hermione con él, veía como el mortífago yacía en el suelo debilitado-. ¿Estás bien? –le dijo en un susurro a Hermione, quien asintió sin poder hablar, y se aferró más a Draco. Éste a su vez vio, aun con la varita en lo alto, que el mortífago se levantaba con cuidado, y echó una última mirada a los ocho jóvenes que había frente a él, pero se centró más en Draco, a quien le dedicó su última mirada de odio.

- Nos volveremos a ver, Draco –y sin más desapareció, ante los asustados ojos de los demás. Entonces Draco sintió un alivio inmenso recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, y comprendió lo que su madre había querido evitar meses antes. Bajó su varita guardándola en un bolsillo de la capa, y abrazó fuertemente a Hermione, acariciándola el pelo y revolviéndoselo a la vez que le daba un beso en la sien y le susurraba unas palabras para que sólo y únicamente ella pudiera oírlas.

- Se acabó, ya no está, tranquila –esto pareció hacer efecto en ella, pues asintió débilmente sin dejar de sollozar, aferrándose mucho más fuerte a la capa de Draco, ante la miraba atónita de Harry. Entonces Draco reparó en Zabini que seguía tirado en el suelo, y con delicadeza, le susurró algo al oído a Hermione, quien se giró asustada y vio al compañero de Draco tirado en el suelo sin dar señales de vida.

- ¡Blaise! –exclamó Draco una vez arrodillado junto a su amigo, quien tenía los ojos cerrados. El rubio asustado, lo zarandeó y tras varios segundos, un quejido del moreno se oyó.

- ¡Hey! –exclamó Blaise, mirando a Draco sin comprender porqué le movía tan efusivamente. Luego al ver a Hermione temblando cerca suyo recordó al mortífago que les atacó y rápidamente se incorporó-. ¡¿Dónde está?! –miró a todos los lados en guardia sacando a la vez su varita, y entonces Draco sonrió y dejó escapar una pequeña risa, para seguidamente abrazar a su amigo aliviado.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron ante el acto tan humano que había hecho Malfoy. Nunca antes Malfoy había expresado sentimiento alguno por alguien, y cuando lo vieron reír tan sincero y abrazar a su compañero no sabían como actuar.

Hermione fue la única que sonrió ante aquella escena y recordó la pelea del día anterior con Harry y con Ron, cuando interrumpieron la "conversación" que tenían Draco y ella.

Draco no odiaba ni tenía nada en contra de Blaise, sino al contrario: le quería como a un hermano.

"_Como si fuera mi hermano..."_ recordó Hermione entonces las palabras que pronunció Blaise cuando ella le preguntó si él le quería, que seguramente serían las mismas que si le hiciera la misma pregunta al rubio.

Y entonces, de repente y sin aviso, un profundo, intenso y agudo dolor de cabeza le comenzó a Hermione. Cayó al suelo de rodillas tomándose su cabeza con las manos y soltó un pequeño quejido, atrayendo la atención de los demás.

Pero no fue la única, pues Harry también soltó un quejido cuando la cicatriz comenzó a dolerle, a la misma vez que a Hermione la cabeza.

Las imágenes que Hermione vio en una fracción de segundos le provocaron un vértigo intenso, de tal manera que parecía que su cabeza le iba a estallar y el corazón le iba a salir por la boca. Y entonces, tan rápido como había llegado el dolor, desapareció.

Hermione separó las manos de su cabeza, temblando y respirando entrecortadamente. Harry hizo algo semejante, pero a él no le preocupaba el dolor de su cicatriz, sino la expresión del rostro de Hermione, tan pálido como un muerto. Ella miró desesperadamente a Harry y él supo lo que le había ocurrido, todo lo que ella había sentido. Se acercó rápidamente a su amiga, y le tomó el rostro.

- Hermione ¿qué viste? –preguntó aunque más que una pregunta era una orden. Ella le miró mientras dejaba que algunas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas pálidas-. Hermione... –susurró de nuevo Harry asustado por su amiga, quien no podía hablar. Entonces se le ocurrió una nueva pregunta, más fácil de contestar-. ¿Le viste a él? –entonces ella le miró como si no comprendiera nada, y asintió. Por un momento Harry llegó a pensar que su amiga estaba poseída por algo inhumano, pero se dio cuenta que lo único que la ocurría era que estaba casi en un estado de shock-. Está furioso ¿verdad? –sólo quería confirmar algo que se intuía, y al ver como Hermione asentía para luego ponerse a sollozar de nuevo, su mundo se le vino encima. Se giró desesperado hacia los demás que los miraban extraños, en especial Draco que se veía realmente asustado-. ¡Hay que volver en seguida al castillo! –se levantó e intentó levantar a su amiga, que lo consiguió gracias a la ayuda de Malfoy, y después se acercó a Ron y Ginny, dejando a Hermione con Draco-. Tengo que hablar con vosotros en cuanto lleguemos a la Sala común, ¿de acuerdo? –susurró, para que sólo ellos y Neville y Luna lo oyeran. Luego se encaminaron calle abajo, echando una mirada de vez en cuando atrás, comprobando que los Slytherin los seguían con Hermione agarrada por el rubio. Harry frunció el ceño al ver aquella escena, y volteó la cabeza de nuevo. Durante todo el trayecto al colegio se estuvo preguntando las razones de aquel ataque, pero no encontró respuestas. Aún.

--

Draco y Hermione se acercaban a su sala común, seguidos de los amigos de ella y por Zabini, los cuales se despidieron de sus respectivos amigos antes de que desaparecieran tras las entrada a su Sala. Luego cada uno tomó su camino: Zabini hacia las mazmorras, y Harry y los demás hacia el séptimo piso, donde se encontraba la Sala común de Gryffindor.

Una vez dentro, Draco sentó suavemente y despacio a Hermione, quién aun tenía la vista perdida, sobre en sillón, mientras que él se sentaba frente a ella, sobre una mesa pequeña que aguantaba su peso. Luego tomó las manos de la castaña temblando y se quedó mirándola, hasta que ella volviera a ser la misma.

Ella notó como unas suaves y frías manos tomaban las suyas y entonces sorprendida miró el lugar donde se encontraba: su Sala Común. No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado allí y entonces, levantó su cabeza y se encontró con unos ojos grises que la miraban preocupados, y aliviados. Entonces recordó lo que había ocurrido hacía unos instantes. Todas las imágenes que vio, todo aquella agonía que sintió en menos de un segundo, todo aquel dolor. Era inexplicable, imposible de describir.

- No vuelvas a salir del castillo –susurró Draco de pronto, pareciendo una orden. Hermione le miró y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué? Mientras esté en los alrededores no me pasará nada –dijo ella apretando sus manos y las de Draco con ella. Él la miró preocupado.

- Hermione, por alguna razón Voldemort te quiere o te necesita, y no voy a permitir bajo ningún concepto que te coja... –dejó las manos de Hermione para tomar el rostro de ella, acariciándolo suavemente, con una expresión realmente extraña en sus iris mercurio.

- Draco, no es a mí a quién quiere... –susurró ella débilmente, haciendo que Draco la prestara más atención aun-. Es a Harry, siempre es a él. Tan sólo me quiere de cebo, no hay de qué preocuparse. Y además... –ahora su tono era distinto, era más serio-. Ethan dijo algo así como que tú serías el siguiente Señor Tenebroso, o algo de algún legado... –Draco bajó la mirada. Había olvidado por un instante a su primo que creía muerto, todas las cosas que dijo y que seguramente fueran ciertas-. ¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Te convertirás en el nuevo Señor oscuro? –apartó las frías manos del rubio de su cara y le miró dolida.

- No lo sé –contestó Draco angustiado. Ahora muchas cosas encajaban: porqué su padre quería que él fuera mortífago, porqué Voldemort le pidió que matara a Dumbledore, porqué le habían puesto en contra de los muggles, todo... No era para castigarlo por el fracaso de Lucius, sino para conocer su potencial, y hasta donde estaba dispuesto a llegar para conseguir la gloria. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Pero según Ethan, Voldemort descubrió algo muy interesante... ¿qué rayos sería? ¿Tendría que ver con Potter? ¿O quizás ese algo tenía que ver con Hermione? Miró de nuevo a Hermione, que se había levantado y le miraba desde detrás del sofá.

- ¿Qué significa eso, Draco? ¿No sabes aun de que lado estás? –se notaba el dolor en su voz, y Draco se arrepintió de haberla contestado lo de antes.

- Sí, sí lo sé. No estoy del lado de Voldemort, pero tampoco estoy del lado de la Orden –su mirada era seria y estaba fija en Hermione, quien escuchaba con atención-. Soy un mortífago. No puedo dejar de serlo de un día para otro. Es imposible.

- Entonces, ¡¿de qué lado estás?! –explotó ella impaciente. Odiaba que diera tantos rodeos la gente para contestar a una simple pregunta.

- Del tuyo –aquellas palabras hicieron que ella detuviera su corazón durante unos segundos, y sin apartar los ojos de Draco, vio como él se levantaba y se acercaba a ella despacio y tranquilo. Se paró a unos centímetros de ella, tomó su rostro y sin esperar más, la besó.

El tiempo se paró.

Para ella y para él.

Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, y él disfruto más que en toda su vida.

No era el primer beso de Hermione, ni tampoco el de Draco (si mucho menos), pero sintieron que era mágico. Sintieron que con un simple beso se decían todo aquello que no se atrevían a pronunciar. Nunca antes un beso les había transmitido tanto. Y no era un beso forzado, ni pasional, no.

Era un sencillo beso.

Tras unos instantes, que le parecieron eternos, separaron sus labios. Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos que brillaban intensamente y se vio reflejada en aquel mar oscuro, en el cuál se sentía vulnerable y perdida.

Y ese momento se dio cuenta de que no le importaba morir si él estaba con ella. Él siempre la protegería, siempre cuidaría de ella, no dejaría que le ocurriera ningún mal. Daba igual los peligros que les acecharan, no podrían con ellos. Y acabarían como en los cuentos muggles: felices y comiendo perdices.

_Pero ella sabía, al igual que todos, que la vida real no era un cuento de hadas_

* * *

**FIN DEL QUITNO CAPÍTULO!!**

Espero que les haya gustado!! A mí me pareció bastante interesante. ¡Ya sabemos quién es el encapuchado! WoooW

Pues nada, en el próximo capítulo un nuevo avance, ;)

Gracias y seguir con los reviews


	6. Sueños de vigilia

Aquí otro capítulo más, jejeje. Espero que os guste!! Éste está bastante bien XD

**6º- Sueños de vigilia.**

La semana siguiente se pasó tan rápido que la mayoría de los estudiantes no se dieron cuenta. Y llegó la víspera del baile, en la cuál algunos chicos aun apuraban los últimos momentos para conseguir alguna acompañante, mientras que las chicas estaban nerviosas por qué vestido ponerse, todas excepto Hermione, Ginny y Luna.

Luna llevaría un vestido azul celeste, combinando con sus ojos, que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, atado al cuello dejando un extenso escote casi hasta el ombligo. Los zapatos eran planos y plateados, haciendo que brillaran con una mínima luz. El pelo lo tenía recogido en una coleta alta y con tirabuzones que caían hasta la mitad de la espalda. Los labios los tenía con brillo, pero sin color.

Ginny optó por un vestido blanco, sin mangas, que caía cortado en picos, hasta la rodilla. Los zapatos eran blancos también, y unas tiras se entrelazaban alrededor de sus piernas, hasta poco más abajo de la rodilla. El pelo lo llevaba suelto, pero con bucles, llegando hasta casi la cintura. Los labios los tenía de un rojo intenso y con brillo, resaltando su pelo.

Y Hermione, fue la que dio una gran sorpresa con su vestido. Estaba formado por un corpiño y una falda larga. El corpiño era en su mayoría negro, con los bordes de puntilla negra también, y las cintas de un rojo pasión se entrelazaban en su espalda. Por otro lado, la falda era negra, pero semi-transparente por algunas zonas, ya que ésta estaba compuesta por una serie de capas, cada una más fina que la anterior, y le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Los zapatos apenas tenían tacón, y se entrelazaban en el tobillo con un broche. El cabello lo tenía semejante a la pelirroja: suelto y con bucles. Los labios estaba retocados con un leve brillo rojo, y los ojos con sombra negra, resaltándolos aun más.

Cuando las tres estuvieron listas bajaron a la Sala Común dónde les esperaban sus amigos, ya que Hermione no quería cambiarse ella sola en su Sala y sin la crítica de sus amigas para con el vestido. Harry y Ron se quedaron asombrados al verlas bajar.

Harry no podía apartar los ojos de Ginny, quién se sonrojó, y una vez abajo tomó el brazo que el ojiverde le tendía, riendo.

Ron estaba asombrado con Hermione, pero aun más con Luna, a quién casi no reconocía. Fueron los pendientes en forma de rábano que llevaba la rubia, los que le hicieron recordar quien era. Tendió un brazo hacia la rubia que lo tomó con gusto y sonriendo, a la vez que decía algo en un susurro que hizo reír al pelirrojo. Después todos se encaminaron hacia el Gran Comedor. Hermione fue la primera llegar a las escaleras que daban al Gran Comedor, y se sorprendió ante lo que vio.

El enorme vestíbulo estaba repleto de alumnos nerviosos, pues para algunos era su primer baile, y otros que estaban ansiosos e impacientes porque se abrieran las puertas de roble que daban paso al comedor. Todos estaban tan absortos en sus pensamientos, que la voz de un chico les sobresaltó a todos.

- ¡Buenas noches! –exclamó Blaise en el oído de Hermione, quien dejó escapar un pequeño grito. Ésta se giró hacia Blaise con enojo, pero se esfumó en cuanto vio a su acompañante. Vestía completamente de negro, con un pantalón de cuero, y una camisa negra. Cosa extraña en un chico, pues la mayoría llevaba túnicas de gala, en vez ropa elegante. El pelo lo tenía perfectamente peinado, con algunos pelos de punta, haciendo que su rostro pareciera aun más pálido de lo normal. Le tendió una mano hacia la castaña que la tomó por reflejo-. Nos vemos en el baile –dijo hacia Harry y demás, justo cuando las puertas de roble se abrían, dejándoles completamente confusos.

- ¿Pero Hermione no iba a ir con Malfoy? –dijo de pronto Ron, mirando con extrañeza a su amiga. Harry abrió la boca para hablar, pero Luna se le adelantó.

- Quizás Draco no pudo venir por lo del año pasado –dijo en su tono ensoñador, como siempre, haciendo que se quedaran aun más extrañados.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –dijo Ron que miraba a Luna raro.

- Pues que si alguien del Ministerio le ve, lo más seguro es que lo arresten, y no creo que ninguno quiera eso –terminó ella como si lo que acabara de decir fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

- ¿Hay gente del Ministerio aquí? –esta vez fue la voz de Neville quien habló. Todos se giraron hacia el recién llegado, quién vestía un esmoquin típico. Saludó a todos con la mano, antes de que Luna prosiguiera.

- Claro –confirmó la rubia sonriendo, aun con aquel aire soñador.

Seguidamente tiró de Ron hacia el interior del Gran Comedor, que ahora se había convertido en un inmenso y elegante salón. Las paredes, y el suelo eran de un blanco cristalino, casi de marfil. El techo mostraba un cielo blanco y del cuál caía nieve, que nunca llegaba al suelo. En el centro del salón había una enorme pista de baile, ahora repleta de parejas que bailaban al son de la música que sonaba en aquel momento. Había muchas mesas a ambos lados de la pista, donde la gente podía descansar. También había una gran mesa repleta de bebidas, y de ponche entre otras cosas.

Luna y Ginny se miraron y se sonrieron cómplices, para después arrastrar a sus respectivas parejas al centro de la pista, justo cuando comenzaba una canción lenta.

Por otro lado, Blaise y Hermione ya estaban en la pista bailando, uno pegado al otro, ante las miradas atónitas de muchos estudiantes, que jamás pensaron poder ver a una Gryffindor y a un Slytherin bailando y además juntos. Pero a ellos les daba igual, en especial a Hermione, a quien no la hubiese importado bailar con aquel rubio de ojos grises en vez de con el amigo de éste.

Blaise también hubiese preferido que Draco hubiese podido ir al baile, pero tampoco quería que le arrestaran. A él no le importaba la sangre ni nada de esas _estupideces de familia_ como él las llamaba. Que más daba la sangre, si lo que importaba era que la gente se quisiera, no que estuviera con alguien por obligación al haber nacido en una familia o en otra. Y el ejemplo más claro eran Hermione Granger y su amigo, Draco Malfoy.

Hermione era hija de muggles, pero había nacido bruja para sorpresa de la familia, según él tenía entendido, mientras que Draco había nacido en una de las familias más pura sangre que existían en el planeta. Y con él se acaba el linaje Malfoy. Si él moría, o si él se casaba con cualquier otra persona que no fuera _sangre pura _el linaje puro se habría acabado. Pero Blaise estaba seguro que a Draco no le importaba nada la sangre, al menos hasta que empezó a conocer a Granger, la cuál estaba ahora en los brazos del moreno.

Él la tenía tomada por la cintura suavemente mientras que ella tenía sus manos en el cuello del moreno. Llevaban así desde que comenzaron a bailar, y ninguno quería hablar ni parar de bailar, pues al menos así se distraían un poco. Una vez la canción acabó los dos se dirigieron a una mesa descansar.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Ponche quizás? –propuso Blaise lanzando una mirada a la mesa enorme con bebidas. Hermione asintió agradecida, y se acomodó bien en la silla cerrando un segundo los ojos, y cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró con algo inesperado.

--

El salón en vez de ser blanquecino y reluciente, ahora estaba cubierto de sangre y con cuerpos ensangrentados y algunos descuartizados. Aquella imagen le provocó arcadas, pero se contuvo, sin saber como, para después escuchar una voz de la dejó helada.

- Hermione, Hermione, Hermione... –siseó una voz más áspera y fría que la noche en su oído, paralizándola por completo. El portavoz de aquella voz se puso frente a ella, y Hermione pudo reconocer a Ethan Malfoy, con su característico pelo rubio y aquellos ojos fríos, más fríos que la nieve-. No te preocupes, no voy a matarte... bueno en realidad no puedo, pero es lo mismo –sonrió cínicamente y después acomodó sus labios en el cuello de Hermione, produciéndoles escalofríos. Aspiró el aroma de ella y en un instante, clavó sus dientes en la piel tersa y suave del cuello blanquecino de Hermione, quien no pudo ahogar un grito de dolor. Sintió como los dientes afilados del rubio rasgaban su piel, y como tomaba de su sangre en dos segundos, que parecieron eternos e inmensamente dolorosos. Después, el rubio se separó de ella y la miró lascivamente, con un brillo rojo en los ojos, que le pareció una ilusión a Hermione, quien ahora se apretaba el cuello con una de sus manos intentando parar la hemorragia de la herida causada por el rubio que estaba frente suya. Entonces el rubio levantó la varita apuntándola en dirección a Hermione, quien le miró asustada.

- No, por favor... –suplicó ella, en un intento desesperado, sin borrar de su cabeza las imágenes de los cuerpos destrozados en el suelo.

- ¿Ves todo este espectáculo? –ella levantó la mirada hacia él-. Pues esto es lo que ocurrirá, tarde o temprano ocurrirá... Hogwarts no está tan protegido como piensas, Hermione. Quizás antes lo fuera, antes cuando Albus Dumbledore era director del colegio, pero ahora ya no lo es, y un día el Señor Tenebroso lo tomará y matará a todo aquel que ose interponerse en su camino... Todos tus amigos morirán, Granger, todos –entonces hizo una mueca de asco-. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Blaise, Neville... Draco –este último nombre lo pronunció con cierto desdén y odio.

"_Hermione"_

Le pareció escuchar algo, pero quizás fuera imaginación suya. Siguió prestando atención al rubio, que ahora esta de espaldas a ella, y pudo observar para desgracia que todo el comedor estaba repleto de cuerpos de estudiantes, con los trajes de gala que habían llevado al baile, y de entre todos ellos, distinguió uno en especial. El cuerpo inerte iba ataviado con un vestido blanco, ahora era más rojo que blanco, y el pelo color fuego estaba esparramado por el suelo. Entonces un vacío llenó su interior al reconocer el cuerpo. No pudo evitar la arcada y vomitó hacia la izquierda. La expresión del rostro pálido era de dolor y de terror. Estaba segurísima de que jamás olvidaría aquella escena. Jamás. Era Ginny.

_"Hermione"_

Otra vez oyó algo, como un eco en su cabeza, pero no le hizo caso. El rubio no se dio la vuelta, pero volvió a hablar.

- Lo que en realidad importa es el lado del que estés –dijo tranquilamente, haciendo que Hermione le mirara furiosa.

- Y según tú, ¿el lado de Voldemort es el ganador, no? –pronunció con amargura, y con la mirada llena de odio.

- Claro, además ¿no hay un dicho que dice... –pareció hacer un esfuerzo por recordar, y entonces sonrió cínicamente-."_una imagen vale más que mil palabras_"? –aquello hizo irritar aun más a Hermione, quien cerró los ojos a la vez que suspiraba y cuando los abrió todo había cambiado.

--

La sangre, los cuerpos descuartizados y ensangrentados inertes en el suelo, habían desaparecido. Todo volvía a ser como antes: los alumnos bailando alegres y divertidos en la pista y las luces inundando todo el salón blanquecino. Entonces se percató de algo que estaba cerca de ella.

- ¡Hermione! –exclamó la voz de Blaise preocupada, consiguiendo que ella girara la cabeza hacia él y le mirara como si fuera un extraño.

- ¿Blaise? –preguntó ella, como si no le reconociera. Toda la cabeza le daba vueltas, parecía que el salón estuviera girando y dando mil vueltas. Durante unos instantes pensó que se desmayaría, pero el mareo fue cesando, hasta que todo dejó de girar, y pudo mirar a Blaise bien y ver lo preocupado que estaba-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –quiso saber ella. Quizás todo lo que había ocurrido instantes antes había sido un sueño o una alucinación. Él levantó una de sus cejas sin comprender.

- Pues cuando llegué con el ponche, tenías los ojos como idos, quizás estuvieras pensando en algo intensamente y por eso no me escuchaste –dijo a la vez que se encogía de hombros y le tendió la copa de ponche. Ella la tomó y dio un sorbo absorta aun en sus pensamientos, y entonces la voz del moreno se volvió a oír-. ¿Qué te ocurrió ahí? –señaló al cuello de Hermione, y ella por reflejo se llevó una mano a él asustada de que sus temores de hicieran ciertos, y entonces al encontrar una marca de dos agujeros en su piel un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

- Nada –repuso ella rápidamente, y se levantó nerviosa, mirando alerta a todo los lados, ante la confusa mirada de Blaise.

- Granger, ¿qué te ocu... –pero fue cortado por Hermione, quien le devolvió la copa de ponche casi llena, y se despidió en un segundo.

- Voy a mi sala común, estoy mareada. Gracias por todo, Blaise –y se marchó tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a Blaise a replicar. Tan solo vio como salía rápidamente del salón, y no fue el único. Harry, Ron y sus respectivas parejas, también lo observaron.

--

Hermione corría por las escaleras, los más rápido que podía, pues quería llegar cuanto antes junto a Draco y contarlo lo que había ocurrido, la visión y todo lo demás. Una vez en el pasillo donde se encontraba su Sala Común, disminuyó el paso recuperando las fuerzas tras la carrera. No tardó más de dos minutos en llegar a la puerta y cruzarla, tras darle la contraseña al cuadro. Una vez dentro suspiró angustiada, y una voz se oyó a su izquierda.

- ¿Por qué ese suspiro? –preguntó la voz dulce de Draco, quien estaba sentado en el sofá, con una camisa negra y unos pantalones del mismo color, frente a la chimenea que ardía dando un toque especial y mágico a la estancia. Ella le miró intentado sonreír pero le fallaron las fuerzas y le envió una triste sonrisa, para luego después dejarse caer sin fuerzas junto a él, quien le pasó un brazo por los hombros para que ella se acomodara contra él.

- El peor baile de mi vida –confesó Hermione, con los ojos entrecerrados mirando la leña ardiendo.

- ¡Vamos, no será para tanto! –añadió Draco frotando débilmente el brazo de Hermione, para darla ánimos, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

- En realidad, todo estaba muy bien... hasta que... –pero dudó en confesarle la visión que tuvo, y entonces Draco reparó en la marca que Hermione tenía en el cuello.

- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? –preguntó en un tono frío y duro. Hermione se apartó de él, a la vez que se tapaba la marca con su mano.

- Nadie –respondió rápida y nerviosamente. Se levantó y se dirigió a las escaleras, pero la voz de Draco la retuvo de nuevo.

- Te repito la pregunta: ¿quién te ha hecho eso? –su voz era fría, ya no era tan dulce como antes. Hermione no se giró y tras unos instantes, comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su dormitorio, seguida de Draco quien iba levantando aun más la voz-. ¡Hermione! ¡¿Quién fue?! –llegó al dormitorio de la castaña, quien se encontraba ahora cerca de su cama, y miraba extrañamente a Draco-. ¡¿Ha sido Blaise?!

- ¡No! –exclamó rápidamente, pues no quería que aquello fuera un malentendido. Pero aun así, no consiguió que Draco se calmara.

- ¿Entonces, fue Weasley verdad? Claro, fue él, está más claro que el ag.. –pero no terminó pues Hermione le dirigía una mirada fría.

- No, Draco, no fue ninguno de ellos –susurró sin apartar aquella mirada de él. Entonces éste se acercó a ella y le tomó de las muñecas.

- Entonces ¿quién? –siseó atrayendo a Hermione para sí, quedando tan juntos que podían oír la respiración del otro.

- Fue... Ethan... –susurró tan bajo que Draco creyó oír mal, pero entonces sintió como que algo en su interior crujía, y apretó más fuerte las muñecas de la castaña-. Se metió en mi mente y me mostró unas imágenes horrorosas... Después volví al baile, y todo estaba como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero entonces, Blaise notó esta marca y supe que no había sido una alucinación –miró a Draco con los ojos cristalinos-. Draco, ¿qué me está pasando? Tengo miedo. Él me dijo que todos ibais a morir, todos...

- Hermione, escucha, no te va a pasar nada, ni a ti ni a ninguno... –la abrazó con fuerza mientras le susurraba al oído, aunque no sirviera de nada. Hermione no se resistió al abrazo-. No dejaré que te ocurra nada, siempre estaré cuidándote y protegiendo…

- Pero Draco… él… tengo miedo de lo que pueda haceros, no es como los demás mortífagos… no sé que planea, ni qué planes tiene Voldemort, pero si es algo que tiene que ver conmigo ignoro lo que puede ser… Draco… tengo miedo –y sin más, comenzó a llorar, sin importarle lo que él pudiera pensar, o sentir. Ya no podía aguantar más toda la angustia que llevaba dentro. Entonces levantó su rostro y se vio borrosamente reflejada en los ojos mercurio del rubio. Y sin que Draco se lo esperara, ella se puso de puntillas y le besó.

Al principio no era más que un simple beso, pero que poco a poco, él fue respondiendo y transformándolo en uno intenso y lleno de pasión, de prestaciones y de dolor. Apenas tenían aire en sus pulmones, pero eso no les importaba; tan sólo les importaba el otro.

No hacía falta hablar, ni pronunciar una palabra para entender lo que se querían comunicar con aquel beso. Cada uno sabía lo que quería el otro, y poco a poco avanzaron hacia la cama de la Gryffindor. Hermione dejó escapar un pequeño gemido cuando Draco tomó su cuello y le mordió desesperadamente, pero sin fuerza. La castaña se las arregló para desabotonar la camisa negra del rubio y deslizarla por la espalda de éste, hasta que con su ayuda cayó al frío y duro suelo. Draco por su parte se las arregló para desabrochar el corpiño de la castaña por su espalda, y lo dejó caer al suelo, dejando a la joven con un sujetador negro y sin hombreras, que no duró mucho pues cayó rápidamente al suelo, para que Draco pudiera tomar uno de sus pecho y succionarlo desesperado. Ella no pudo evitar gemir de nuevo, a la vez que sus manos quitaban el cinturón y desabrochaban el pantalón del rubio, quien le ayudó con su tarea, y los pantalones también quedaron en el suelo. Se miraron durante unos instantes, leyendo en la mente todo cuanto pudo, para luego volver a besarse casi por necesidad, cayendo en la cama mullida de Hermione. Las únicas prendas que quedaban en el cuerpo de cada uno pronto desaparecieron y cayeron junto a las demás al suelo. Y una vez desnudos Draco pareció reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo que hacía, cómo si antes simplemente estuviera actuando por reflejo. Miró a Hermione a los ojos para luego ir bajando y grabar en su retina cada parte minúscula del cuerpo de la joven. Luego volvió a mirarla y con miedo la besó, a la vez que una de sus manos se desplazaba hacia la zona más intima de Hermione, y una vez allí ella dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de nuevo.

- Draco... –susurró Hermione y él se detuvo durante unos instantes, pero al verse reflejado en aquellos ojos miel, y después de que Hermione le besara de nuevo, continuó con lo que hacía hasta que notó que ya estaba preparada. La miró de nuevo, a la vez que se colocaba sobre ella.

- Hermione, ¿estás segura de continuar? –preguntó en un susurró que pareció más un jadeo. Ella le besó dulcemente.

- Hazlo –susurró Hermione, y Draco sin mucha dificultad, penetró cuidadosamente a Hermione, quien se arqueó al sentirle entrar y abrió la boca para dejar escapar un gemido de dolor pero Draco tapó su boca con la suya, y el gemido quedó ahogado. Cuando entró completamente, Draco se quedó unos instantes quieto hasta que ella se acostumbrara a su invasión. Entonces ella le besó de nuevo y él comprendió que podía continuar. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, entrando y saliendo de ella, y poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo, hasta que él sintió que ella clavaba sus uñas en su espalda y le mordía en el cuello, a la vez que él entró por última vez en ella, llenándola por dentro.

Draco cayó extasiado sobre ella, respirando entrecortada mente, al igual que Hermione, quien echó su cabeza hacia atrás respirando dificultosamente. Se quedaron así unos minutos, hasta que Draco se apartó a un lado de Hermione quedando los dos mirando al techo, aun subiendo y bajando sus pechos a causa de sus respiraciones.

Entonces ella le miró, y apoyó su cabeza sobre su torso, mientras Draco pasaba un brazo por la espalda de Hermione, abrazándola, y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente. Hermione cerró los ojos susurrando lo que a Draco le pareció un _"gracias"_, y luego se quedó dormida sobre él. Pero en cambio Draco no cerró los ojos, tan solo se quedó mirando al techo de madera de la cama de la Gryffindor, mientras con una mano acariciaba el pelo de la joven que estaba tendida a su lado. Y entonces todos los temores, todos los miedo que él sentía, acudieron a su mente.

¿Qué ocurriría ahora? Él no se quería involucrar en una relación así. Es más, nunca antes había tenido una relación así. Antes simplemente, cuando quería tener sexo buscaba a cualquier chica, aunque generalmente siempre era Pansy quien acudía a él. Y nunca antes se preguntaba que vendría después. No, pues simplemente aquella era una noche y la siguiente era otra, pero no eran iguales.

En cambio, ahora, su mente sólo podía pensar en el _"qué vendrá después",_ y se odiaba por ello. No quería tener que depender de alguien tanto como para pensar _"qué hacer si esa persona se aleja de él"_. Nunca había tenido necesidad de pensar en eso, pues nunca antes se había enamorado. Nunca antes le había importado tanto una persona como para sacrificarse por ella. Nunca antes se le habría ocurrido mirar, y ni siquiera desear, a una muggle. Y eso era lo que más le inquietaba. ¿Por qué ahora se fijaba en Hermione, cuando había tenido siete años para hacerlo? Esa pregunta se le llevaba planteando hace un tiempo y aun no había obtenido una respuesta.

Y el mayor temor de Draco no era todas aquellas preguntas de "porqué se había enamorado de Hermione", no. Su mayor temor era lo que la podría ocurrir si algún mortífago, o quizás Voldemort, se enterara de su relación.

Draco estaba seguro que si conocían aquella relación, harían todo lo posible para acabar con ella, e incluso matarle a él o a Hermione. Y ese era un precio que no estaba dispuesto a pagar.

Cuando perdió a su familia, a Draco le dio igual morir que no. Le daba igual que Voldemort o Bellatrix o quien fuera, acara con él, pues no tenía nada por lo que luchar. Pero ahora era distinto. Ahora tenía algo por lo que luchar, o más bien dicho, a alguien por quien vivir. Y no le importaba morir y sacrificarse por esa persona, la cuál yacía dormida a su lado apaciblemen-te.

Entonces Draco, con aquellos pensamientos cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

--

Cuando los volvió a abrir, Hermione ya no estaba su lado, pero él aun notaba el calor del cuerpo de la joven. Se levantó, al oír un ruido abajo en la Sala común, se puso sus bóxer negros y su pantalón y bajó adormilado por las escaleras, sin esperarse encontrar lo que vio: una docena de mortífagos apuntaban con su varita a Hermione, la cuál estaba con una cara de terror en el centro y temblando. Draco no se lo pensó dos veces y se adentró en el círculo, pero unas manos le detuvieron.

- No Draco, no la puedes salvar… -esa voz ella reconocía, y no hizo falta girarse para notar como su tía Bellatrix, abrazaba al impotente rubio, a la vez que uno de los mortífagos lanzaba un rayo verde hacia Hermione, quien se giró en el último momento y le dedicó una mirada y movió sus labios pero ningún sonido salió de ellos, aunque Draco pudo comprender lo que ella decía-: _"No puedes hacer nada…"_. Sintió como algo en su interior se quebraba y se hacía añicos, y supo en aquel momento que el agujero que acaba de formarse en su corazón jamás sería reconstruido de nuevo. Y sin más, dejó escapar un grito desolador y desesperado cuando vio como aquella joven caía al suelo lentamente, como si fuera a cámara lenta.

- ¡NO! –gritó a la vez que abría los ojos, y se incorporaba en la cama sobresaltado.

Durante unos segundos tan sólo se oyó su respiración entrecortada, y sintió cu corazón bombeándole con fuerza y rapidez. Sus ojos observaron su alrededor y notó que aun se encontraba en la habitación de la Gryffindor, y aun estaba en su cama. Al recordarlo se giró bruscamente hacia el hueco donde debía de estar Hermione y sintió un enorme alivio cuando la vio con un codo apoyada en la almohada y mirándole preocupada. Inesperadamente para Hermione, Draco la abrazó fuertemente, como si temiera que desapareciera en cualquier momento. Hermione no comprendió que le ocurría a Draco, pero aun así correspondió al abrazo.

- Draco, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó temblorosa, y asustada, pues la expresión que vio en Draco cuando despertó de golpe, era de auténtico terror. Él no respondió rápidamente, sino que tardó unos instantes hasta que separó a Hermione de él y la miró a los ojos, los cuales le miraban realmente preocupados.

- Creí que te había perdido –le dio un corto pero dulce beso en los labios. Ella le sonrió y tomó una de las manos del rubio para llevarla a su rostro, para qué comprobara que ella estaba allí.

- No me has perdido, estoy aquí –le dio un beso y después le abrazó cariñosamente-. Siempre voy a estar aquí... –esto quizás hizo efecto en Draco, quien se tranquilizó un poco, pero aun recordaba claramente aquel sueño que había tenido, o más bien pesadilla.

Después de unos instantes en silencio, cada uno se metió en su respectivo baño y allí se arreglaron para bajar al Gran Comedor a tomar su desayuno navideño.

* * *

**FIN DEL SEXTO CAPÍTULO!!**

¿Qué les pareció? A mí me gustó jejeje, sobre todo la parte "íntima" de Draco y Hermione. Nunca había escrito una escena de esas, y bueno me gustaría saber qué tal lo hice, ¿ok? No sé si les gustó, espero que sí!!

Bueno, la historia se va poniendo cada vez más interesante, eeh!! Pero no todo va a ser fácil, ni siquiera un poquito fácil. Van a venir tiempo difíciles para Hermione, ya verán!! ;)

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!

Cuídense, besotes y abrazos!!

Nory


	7. La advertencia de Snape

Y aquí va otro capítulooo!! Espero que les guste!!

**7º- La advertencia de Snape.**

Cuando bajaron al Gran Comedor, Draco y Hermione se encontraron con que muy pocos alumnos se habían quedado para Navidad. Entre ellos se encontraban Luna, Neville, Blaise, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, las gemelas Parvatil, Lavander, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle y algunos alumnos de quinto y sexto curso de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Todos los alumnos desde primer hasta cuarto año se habían marchado a sus casas, pues sus padres pensaban que el colegio no era lo bastante seguro en aquellos tiempo.

Como habían juntado las mesas y no había ninguna distinción entre las casas, Draco se sentó junto a Hermione en una mesa que estaba ocupada, entre otros, por Luna, Neville y Ginny. Los tres ocupantes se sorprendieron de que Draco Malfoy se sentara junto a ellos, sobre todo Ginny, aunque varios minutos más tarde comprendió que no pasaba nada y que Draco en realidad podía ser realmente agradable.

Más tarde, Blaise se unió al grupo, sentándose a un lado de Hermione y saludando a todos con la mano, en especial a Luna.

Hablaron un largo rato sobre la Navidad y lo que harían tras terminar el colegio, cuando una bandada de lechuzas entró volando y dejaron caer cartas, paquetes, o periódicos sobre las distintas mesas. A Hermione le cayó El Profeta, y soltó un pequeño grito al ver la portada del periódico.

- No… no puede ser –decía demasiado sorprendida para decir algo más. Entonces Draco le quitó el periódico y puso la misma cara que Hermione. No podía creer lo que veía. Cada uno fue mirando la portada, hasta que las voces de Harry y de Ron llamaron la atención de ambos.

- ¿Qué ocurre, chicos? –preguntó Ron y para respuesta Ginny le mostró la portada del periódico, dejándolo atónito, al igual que Harry, pero fue Luna quien lo tomó de nuevo y leyó en voz alta:

_NUEVO MINISTRO DE MAGIA: AMYCUS CARROW_

_En vista de la renuncia del antiguo Ministro Rufus Scrimgeour, ha sido elegido Amycus Carrow como nuevo Ministro de Magia,  
y con él han dado lugar a muchas reformas y a nuevas leyes, entre las que destacan la Ley de control de muggles,  
con la que se detectarán los muggles que hayan nacido con poderes (para más información mirar la página 34),  
y la destitución de la dirección del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería conocido como Hogwarts, de la profesora McGonnagall,  
para ser sustituida por Severus Snape, antiguo profesor de Pociones y de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el colegio.  
"Con estos cambios el Ministerio se propone mejorar la seguridad y el control de la magia en el país y detectar,  
en consecuencia, cualquier tipo de magia no autorizada" declaró ayer el nuevo Ministro Amycus Carrow a la salida del Ministerio,  
acompañado por, el ahora director de Hogwarts, Severus Snape, y por algunos trabajadores del Ministerio._

Luna paró de leer y levantó la vista hacia los demás que se miraban atónitos. Todos parecían comprender la situación en la que se encontraban. Ron fue el primero en hablar.

- ¿Qué significa? –dijo confuso, mirando a Harry quien había puesto una cara de estupefacto. Los demás rodaron los ojos, pero fue Hermione quien habló.

- Ron, Voldemort ha tomado el Ministerio, eso significa –decía a la vez que tomaba el periódico y miraba de nuevo la noticia que iba acompañada de una fotografía en la cuál salían Carrow y Snape, seguidos de los reporteros. Luego miró a Draco por el rabillo del ojo y notó como su cara ahora estaba más pálida de lo normal.

¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? –esta vez fue Harry quien habló, y captó la atención de todos. No hizo falta preguntar a qué se refería ya que todos supieron que él se refería a dónde irían para escapar de Voldemort. Ginny tomó una de sus manos y la apretó como para darle ánimos. Entonces Draco tras meditarlo unos instantes, habló.

- Hay que largarse –dio sin más, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Blaise sonrió para sí. Draco era así, decía las cosas tal como eran aunque fueran difíciles-. Ahora es Navidad, podríamos irnos a nuestras casas, o sino a otro lado, lejos de nuestra familia –añadió al ver las caras de Hermione y de Ginny. Todos asintieron excepto Luna, quien miraba seria hacia la puerta.

- No creo que nos dejen tan fácilmente salir de aquí –dijo y todos voltearon sus cabezas hacia la puerta, viendo horrorizados como por ella entraba un hombre con una capa, el pelo negro y graso, caminado erguido hacia la mesa de los profesores, lanzando una fugaz mirada Harry y sus amigos al pasar por su lado. Cuando llegó a la mesa, se colocó en el lugar donde se solía colocar Dumbledore para dar sus charlas, y en todo el comedor se hizo el silencio.

- Bien, ante todos feliz navidad a todos vosotros que decidisteis quedaros en el colegio para pasar la Navidad. Y ahora después de las felicitaciones, vengo a informaros de la situación actual –ahora todos los alumnos prestaban atención al ex-profesor de Pociones-. Cómo muchos de vosotros sabréis, ha habido un ligero cambio en el mundo mágico. Tanto en el Ministerio como en este colegio. Las cosas que antes se permitían cuando vuestro antiguo director aun estaba con nosotros, ya no se permitirán…

- Querrás decir, antes de que tú le traicionaras y mataras –susurró por la bajo Harry, mirando con odio a Snape.

- La selección de las casas será ahora más rigurosa, para que no haya malentendidos, ni errores… Habrá sólo una salida a Hogsmeade, por mes –esto hizo que varios dieron gritos de exclamación y desaprobación-. Habrá un toque de queda, es decir, no se permitirá a ningún alumno salir de sus Salas Comunes a partir de las seis de la tarde, y quien lo haga estará bajo su responsabilidad, por lo que se tomarán ciertas medidas, no gratas –añadió lo último casi en un susurro, mostrando una sonrisa cínica y enseñando sus dientes. Luego miró hacia donde estaban Harry y los demás-. A partir de ahora, los muggles que sean magos no podrán compartir las mismas clases que los magos… Si alguien no está de acuerdo, que venga a mi despacho a negociar. Los horarios serán cambiados, y entregados después de las navidades al resto de los alumnos ausentes… Cualquier asociación ilegal entre alumnos descubierta, queda absolutamente prohibida y serán castigados severamente todos aquellos que pertenezcan a ella… Y hasta el momento, es todo. Disfruten de la navidad –y se retiró sintiendo las miradas de odio que se clavaban en su espalda. Harry y los demás no se podían creer lo que acaban de oír, en especial Hermione.

- No me lo puedo creer –dijo la castaña completamente perpleja. Notó como Snape aun seguía mirándolos-. ¿Habéis oído lo que ha dicho? _"Si alguien no está de acuerdo, que venga a mi despacho a negociar"_... parece cómo si me estuviera incitando a ir a "negociar" –resopló furiosa y dio un trago de zumo de su copa-. Así que los muggles ya no podremos compartir clases con los magos… ¿por qué? A lo mejor porque algunos muggles son más inteligentes que algunos magos… -se notaba el odio y el rencor que Hermione llevaba en su voz. No podía apartar sus ojos destellantes de odio de Snape-. ¡Cómo le odio! –dijo entre dientes, dando un golpe en la mesa, ante la mirada de los demás.

- Ahora más que nunca, hay que marcharse de aquí… -habló Harry esta vez, y miró a Draco, quien asintió ante la mirada atónitas de los demás. Era la primera vez que Harry y Draco se ponían y estaban de acuerdo en algo. Entonces la voz de Snape se oyó de nuevo.

- Por favor, la señorita Hermione Granger, acuda a mi despacho inmediatamente –dijo en un tono nada alto, para después desaparecer por la puerta que había a la izquierda de la mesa de los profesores. Todos miraron a Hermione, quién se levantó furiosa.

- No puedes ir, recuerda lo que ocurrió con Ethan… Snape también es uno de ellos.. –dijo Draco, al ver que Hermione se dirigía hacia la puerta.

- No os preocupéis… Si no vuelvo ya sabéis lo que me ocurrió. Buscad la manera de salir de aquí cuanto antes, y Harry, cumple con la profecía por favor… -y sin más, les dejó en la mesa a sus amigos, sintiendo como la seguían con la mirada hasta que desapareció al girar hacia las escaleras.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta del despacho de Snape, la puerta se abrió sola. Durante unos segundos Hermione estuvo tentada a salir corriendo de allí, pero finalmente tras coger aire, entró. La decoración había cambiado por completo. Apenas había cuadros, y solamente estaba el de Phineas y Dumbledore, quienes miraron a la recién llegada con asombro. Las paredes estaban de un color más oscuro, y las estanterías seguían llenas de libros. Estaba tan absorta mirando la habitación quien no notó que Snape estaba detrás de ella.

- Bienvenida señorita Granger –dio la voz fría y áspera de Snape, arrastrando las palabras, y provocando que la joven diera un pequeño salto. Se giró rápidamente metiendo una de sus manos en un bolsillo de a capa para coger su varita, y la levantó contra Snape-. ¿Piensa atacarme? No sería lo más conveniente para alguien como tú –dijo haciendo un movimiento con su varita que no tardó más de medio segundo en sacarla, y Hermione salió disparada hacia atrás, chocando con la mesa de roble que servía de escritorio-. Te falta rapidez.

- Y a usted inteligencia –dijo mirándole con odio, levantándose del suelo, con el brazo dolorido. Y sin previo aviso, un rayo rojo salió del a varita de Hermione, dirigido hacia Snape, quien lo esquivó por los pelos.

- Granger, yo que tú no jugaría con la suerte –y antes de que Hermione pudiera reaccionar un rayo rojo impactó de lleno en ella y cayó al suelo retorciéndose, a la vez que sentía como mil cuchillos atravesase su piel. No podía ni gritar del dolor. Consiguió enfocar a Snape entre sus ojos llorosos, y cuando creyó que el dolor la iba a matar, una voz hizo que Snape se detuviera.

- Severus –dijo una voz reconocida como la de Dumbledore. Snape resopló y miró al ex-director rodando los ojos-. No es necesario…

- Sí, ¡sí lo es! ¡Es la única manera de que aprenda a resistir esos maleficios! –dijo y apuntó de nuevo a Hermione, que le miraba sin comprender.

- Pero eso no la va a ayudar a escapar de lo que se aproxima, Severus –esto pareció hacer efecto en Snape, quien levantó a Hermione del suelo sin delicadeza alguna, y la sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio. Miró a Dumbledore una vez más antes de hacer aparecer una silla detrás de él, en la cuál se dejó caer.

- Bien, Granger escúchame con atención. Lo que te voy a contar no puedes contárselo a nadie, ni a Potter ni a Draco, ¿me escuchaste? –Hermione no entendía que quería decir-. Es de vital importancia que Potter no sepa nada de lo que voy a contarte o todo se irá al traste. Debes jurar que no le contarás nada a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? –Hermione miraba estupefacta al hombre que tenía frente a ella. No se parecía en nada al Severus Snape que ella conocía, pero aun así, asintió-. Bien, escucha no hay mucho tiempo…

Hace dieciocho años, cuando Voldemort aun estaba en el poder, se encontró con una mujer, muggle. Él sabía, o intuía más bien, que su gloria iba a terminar muy pronto así que ideó un plan, algo que fuera capaz de salvarle de la muerte –Hermione iba a abrir la boca, pero Snape la acalló-. No, no eran los Horrocruxes, y había creado suficientes, no necesitaba más. Su plan consistía en que su _sangre_, su linaje por decirlo de alguna manera, no se perdiera si él caía. Entonces tomó a una muggle y con la maldición _imperius_ la dejó embarazada (¿no hará falta que te explique como, verdad?).

Pero entonces ocurrió lo de la familia Potter y cayó. Durante todos los demás años ya sabes lo que estuvo haciendo, escondiéndose en Albania de un cuerpo a otro, hasta que finalmente hace tres años regresó al poder tal y cómo tu amigo Potter os relató. Después ocurrió lo del Departamento de Misterios y Voldemort se cegó respecto a la profecía. El año pasado consiguió lo que tanto había querido: matar a Dumbledore. Y este año tenía en mente asesinar a Potter, ignoro cómo y cuando, pero entonces recordó lo que había hecho muchos años antes. Intentó averiguar y seguir la pista de aquella muggle hasta que dio con ella, y cuando lo hizo, su plan cambió absolutamente.

- ¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó Hermione intrigada y a la vez asustada de lo que estaba oyendo. Snape la miró pensando si ella era la chica más inteligente de Hogwarts.

- ¿Y si resultase que su _"heredero"_ fuera el mejor amigo de su mayor enemigo? –soltó como si fuera una adivinanza. Hermione sintió un vacío inmenso en su estómago. Él notó que Hermione lo estaba comprendiendo y continuó-. Sería genial dar con su heredero, y a la vez acabar con su enemigo –Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo pero Snape se le adelantó-. Escucha, es de vital importancia que no le cuentes a Potter nada de esto, porque si se entera que tú eres aquella a la que Voldemort busca, podría cambiar sus planes e incluso su confianza en ti –esto pareció hacer efecto en ella. Hermione comenzó a notar que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones. Miró a Snape con la incredulidad en sus ojos y éste asintió.

- Pero… eso… no puede… -Hermione no podía formular una frase correctamente pues la información que le había proporcionado Snape era demasiada para ella.

- Granger, sé que es difícil aceptarlo y más aun comprenderlo... Pero es muy importante que Potter no se entere... –decía Snape, pero entonces Hermione le miró como si no supiera quien era.

- Debe estar equivocado... Yo soy hija de mi padre que gracias a dios se encuentra en un sitio seguro y a salvo, junto a mi madre –cuando hablaba miraba a Snape, pero una tos la interrumpió. Se giró hacia Dumbledore quien la miraba serio.

- Señorita Granger, sé que parece de locos… Pero todo es cierto… Y si le he pedido a Severus que te cuente la verdad es porque es necesario. Es necesario que lo sepas, que sepas a qué te enfrentas y porqué –dijo con una voz amable. Pero Hermione tenía varias preguntas para hacerle antes de poder creerse lo que le decía su ex-director.

- ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro? Digo... hay miles de muggles parecidas a mi madre, y quizás yo tuve un hermano o una hermana y murió por algo y quizás Voldemort se piense que todavía está vivo ese heredero del que hablan... –buscaba alguna explicación lo que fuera que le dijeses que todo era mentira.

- Él lo sabe. Tiene sus trucos para saber quien es esa muggle, y créeme que Tom pocas veces se equivoca –dijo con una sonrisa triste. Hermione frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y porqué no se lo puedo decir a Harry? Digo, sí vale, si se entera de que Voldemort me busca estará todo el rato protegiéndome... Pero tampoco parece tan malo eso... –miraba con el ceño fruncido a Dumbledore. Él no contestó-. Dígamelo –interrogó a Dumbledore con la mirada pero no consiguió nada-. ¿Es porque perdería el camino que tiene que seguir para encontrar los... lo que usted le mandó? –rectificó en el último momento para evitar que Snape se enterara de los horrocruxes. Dumbledore no habló, pero sí lo hizo Snape.

- Granger, el porqué no te lo podemos decir –pareció zanjar el tema, y Hermione malhumorada se levantó dispuesta a irse, pero Snape la retuvo-. Aun no hemos terminado –ella se giró enojada y se sentó refunfuñando en su asiento. Cruzó las piernas y la miró alzando sus cejas-. Draco –Hermione cambió la expresión a una más interesada.

- ¿Qué ocurre con Draco? –Snape notó que el tono se había suavizado cuando pronunció el nombre del chico, y arrugó la nariz.

- Creo que sabes que un tal Ethan Malfoy anda detrás de ti –ella asintió-. Bien, también sabrás que Ethan es primo de Malfoy –Hermione volvió a asentir-. Pero lo que no sabrás es que también va detrás de Draco, y alguien más dentro del castillo también. Aun no sé con certeza quien es, pero en cuanto lo sepa te lo haré saber –Hermione no entendía nada de lo que le estaba contando-. Te lo digo para que lo mantengas vigilado, y antes de que vayas con tus amigos y le cuentes alguna mentira (como que te he insultado y amenazado respecto a Harry)... Tengo que preguntarte si conoces a alguien que haya molestado a Draco y a ti, o a Draco sólo, pero molestado bastante... –Hermione se quedó pensativa unos segundos, para luego negar cansada con la cabeza.

- No hay nadie que nos haya estado molestando, aunque... –el rostro del profesor Carliste le vino a la mente. Estuvo a punto de decir su nombre, pero al final le pareció una estupidez-. No, nadie más. Fue una estupidez. No hay nadie que nos moleste –contestó Hermione seria.

- Bien, entonces ya puedes marcharte. Vigila tus pasos y no andes sola por los pasillos por la noche, aunque seas premio anual no significa que seas invencible. Y nada de decir algo a Potter, ¿de acuerdo? –ella asintió y sin decir una palabra, aunque sí echó una rápida mirada a Dumbledore, salió por la puerta y bajó las escaleras pensando en todas y cada una de las palabras de Snape.

Llegó al comedor tan rápido que ni ella misma se dio cuenta, y encontró a sus amigos en el mismo sitio, hablando Harry y Ron por un lado, Ginny, Luna y Neville por otro, y Draco y Blaise por otro. Se acercó a ellos despacio, y Blaise fue el primero en divisarla, por lo que fue el primero en acercarse.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué –fue a hablar de nuevo pero Hermione le cortó con una simple mirada y al pasar por su lado le susurró por lo bajo.

- Esta noche a las doce, en las mazmorras, tengo que hablar contigo –y sin más se acercó a Draco y a los demás para contarles lo que el mismo Snape había dicho: que la había insultado y amenazado con respecto a Harry.

El resto del día lo pasaron discutiendo sobre los posibles planes que tendría Voldemort al alzarse con el castillo, y cuánto tiempo tardaría en venir a por Harry. Durante unos instantes Hermione estuvo tentada a contar a Harry la verdad pero sin saber cómo y con qué fuerzas, se contuvo y le dijo que en cuanto se acabasen las navidades tendría que marcharse a terminar lo que Dumbledore le había encargado, y tras muchas quejas al final el moreno asintió y se tuvo que reprimir ante la mirada de Hermione.

--

Por la noche, una vez solos Hermione y Draco, se tumbaron en el sofá, ella entre las piernas del rubio y éste abrazándola por la espalda dejando que ella apoyara su cabeza en su pecho. Se quedaron un buen rato en silencio hasta que Draco habló.

- Hermione... –ella hizo un sonido indicando para que el rubio continuara-. ¿De verdad no ocurrió nada con Snape? Quiero decir, no sé, me parece extraño que sólo te llamara para eso... Y bueno, conociendo a Snape pues... pensé que había pasado algo más –concluyó con una voz que no parecía la suya. Hermione movió su cabeza hasta que sus ojos quedaron conectados con los grises de Draco.

- Tan sólo me pidió que le contara lo que Harry se traía entre manos y al negarme me lanzó una maldición cruciatus. Pero no pasó nada más, en serio. Luego sólo insultos y amenazas, pero nada más –terminó con una sonrisa, y se acercó a besar a Draco, pero antes de rozar sus labios habló de nuevo-. ¿No confías en mí, Draco? –el instante que pasó desde que Hermione formuló aquella pregunta y él respondió parecieron eternos, y fue algo que Hermione no se esperaba.

- Si te soy sincero, no –dijo con una voz casi fría. Hermione se apartó ocultando sus ojos para que él no viera que estaba dolida por sus palabras-. Que sienta algo por ti... no significa que confíe en ti... Es decir... Nunca he tenido una relación en serio, y fiel... y eso último es lo que más difícil me resulta, para serte sincero... Es más, no estoy seguro de comenzar una relación fija y estable, pero lo... –iba a continuar, pero Hermione le cortó.

- O sea, que lo quieres es acostarte conmigo y ser amigos, nada más ¿no? –dijo con cierto dolor en el tono. Draco no cambió su expresión.

- No me has dejado terminar –explicó él. Hermione puso morritos y Draco continuó-. ...pero lo que siento por ti nunca antes lo he sentido por nadie, y sé que atracción física exclusivamente no es... Por lo que, aunque sea algo desconocido y nuevo para mí, quiero intentarlo... y bueno, había pensado que podría intentarlo contigo, que tú me enseñases... –Hermione cambió su expresión a una sonriente y sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo-. Entonces, Hermione ¿quieres que lo intentemos? –quizás Draco no se esperaba que Hermione se lanzara sobre él y le besara casi desesperada, por lo que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y ambos cayeron sobre la alfombra.  
Hermione fue la primera en estallar a carcajadas, y después Draco se contagió de su risa. Entonces se oyeron unas campanadas provenientes del reloj que había sobre la chimenea, provocando que Hermione diera un bote y se pusiera rápidamente de pie.

Había olvidado que había quedado con Blaise.

- ¡Draco, lo siento, tengo que irme! ¡He quedado con.. –dudó menos de un segundo- ..Harry! Es para terminar de aclarar unos puntos respecto a su partida, ¿de acuerdo? –Draco asintió casi por reflejo ante el súbito cambio de humor de Hermione, y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decirle adiós antes de que ella saliera por la puerta.

* * *

**FIN DEL SÉPTIMO CAPÍTULO!!**

No me matéis!! Todo tiene una explicación, y al final de la historia lo veréis, pero me matéis por dar este "giro", plisss!! poniéndome de rodillas

Espero que os haya gustado, y si no, pues me lo decís y punto, que así al menos lo sé, jejeje

Como prometí un nuevo avance... aunque debería haberlo puesto en el capítulo anterior, el caso es que lo dejo aquí:

_- ¿Qué pasa con Blaise, Hermione? –la voz de Draco era áspera y fría. Los ojos destilaban ira y miedo; pero Hermione fue incapaz de consolar aquel miedo._

_- Nada, Draco... –apartó su mirada de él hacia el suelo. El rubio frunció más el ceño y le agarró por los brazos zarandeándola para que levantara su cabeza y le mirara._

_- ¡Mírame, Hermione! –la voz de Draco la sorprendió y sus ojos se clavaron en los de él en un segundo-. Te lo preguntaré de nuevo...¿qué coño pasa con Blaise? –esta vez era mucho más áspera y amarga la voz._

_- Draco, Blaise y yo sólo somos amigos, nada más... ¿qué te pasa? ¿porqué me preguntas esto? –la confusión en los ojos de Hermione era tan clara para Draco que no tuvo más remedio que soltarla y rebuscar en su túnica._

_- ¿Qué porqué? ¡Por esto! –le tendió unas fotografías a Hermione. Hermione miró con horror a Draco._

Pues nada, espero que sigáis leyendo, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de "A través de las tinieblas"

Besotes y abrazos!


	8. Una despedida feliz

Éste es un capítulo muy especial, la verdad. Espero que os guste tanto como me gustó a mí.

**8º- Una despedida feliz.**

Cuando Hermione llegó frente a la puerta de las mazmorras se paró un segundo a tomar aire, y después continuó su carrera hasta llegar a dónde había quedado con Zabini.

No tardó en divisarlo. Alto, vestido de negro y cubierto por la capa con el escudo de Slytherin, estaba esperando apoyando contra una pared. Cuando divisó a Hermione, se separó autómata de la pared y se acercó a ella susurrándola por lo bajo.

- Cómo nos pillen nos caerá una bien gorda –dijo entre dientes. Hermione frunció en ceño, y tomándole de un brazo le arrastró hacia dentro de un aula vacía. Una vez dentro cerró la puerta con un hechizo y después se giró hacia Blaise de nuevo.

- Blaise, hay algo que tengo que contarte, pero antes debes jurarme que no se lo contarás a Draco, ni a nadie –aquello pareció sorprenderle.

- Pero Draco... –comenzó él.

- A nadie, Blaise ¿me oyes? A nadie –dijo con autoridad, y Blaise asintió al verse frente a Hermione-. Bien, escucha, lo que te voy a contar ahora parece de locos y completamente imposible de creer pero es cierto, y tú eres al único que puedo contárselo –dijo mirando a Blaise casi con súplica. Él pareció sorprendido ante la expresión de Hermione, pero aun así la animó a continuar.

- Soy todo oídos –añadió él. Hermione sonrió débilmente.

- Siéntate, va a ser una noche muy larga –susurró sentándose en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza en la pared y a continuación comenzó su relato-: Hace dieciocho años...

--

El Gran comedor estaba casi vacío, y en aquel momento solo desayunaban Hermione y algunos chicos de Huflepuff, por lo que cuando entraron Draco y Blaise hablando animadamente, pareció que había más gente.

Hermione se giró a saludar a Draco con un dulce y breve beso en los labios, y mandó una mirada de saludo a Blaise, aunque para ellos dos había algo más en esa mirada, pero por suerte Draco no lo notó.

Comenzaron a desayunar mientras planeaban qué hacer durante los días que quedaban de navidad, cuando de repente una voz comenzó a sonar en la cabeza de Hermione. Fue tan inesperado y tan fuerte que tuvo que soltar el tenedor.

_"Granger disimula"_

Draco vio que Hermione se agarraba la cabeza con fuerza y se le preguntó qué le ocurría. Ella negó débilmente y le dijo que acababa de recordar que tenía que haber enviado una tarjeta de navidad a sus padres, y eso fue suficiente para Draco.

Cuando éste volvió a su plato y a su charla con Blaise, Hermione se preguntó porqué hacía caso a esa voz y entonces ésta habló de nuevo.

_"Escucha, soy Snape, investiga a Carliste"_

Durante una fracción de segundo estuvo tentada a mirar hacia Snape, pero algo la retuvo y se quedó mirando al plato fijamente hasta que el dolor de cabeza cesó. Intentó aclarar y poner en orden todos sus pensamientos, para luego decidir a quién pedirle ayuda.

Pensó en Draco, pero lo descartó al instante al analizar que si le pedía ayuda él quería saber porqué y tendría que explicarle cosas que no podía. Así que optó por Blaise, ya que era el único que sabía la verdad y estaba segura que la ayudaría. Decidió que después de desayunar, cuando Draco se fuera a su entrenamiento personal de Quidditch, abordaría a Blaise con el tema.

Y así fue.

Tras desayunar, Draco se despidió de su amigo y Hermione y se marchó hacia el campo de Quidditch, dejando solos a Blaise y Hermione. Ésta no perdió tiempo y le explicó lo sucedido en el desayuno.

Blaise escuchó con atención todo lo que Hermione le decía, frunciendo el ceño cada vez más. Cuando ella terminó con un largo suspiro, Blaise habló.

- Creo que no deberías fiarte de Snape. Mató a Dumbledore, está con Quien tú Sabes, y encima es el nuevo director de Hogwarts –Hermione abrió la boca para protestar, pero Blaise la acalló-. Escucha. Puede que sea cierto lo de Voldemort, que te busca y todo eso, pero no es razón para hacer caso a Snape tan de repente, no sé.. me parece un poco raro. Quizás te esté enviando a una trampa –Hermione cambio su expresión a una confusa. Blaise se quedó un rato pensativo hasta que encontró las palabras adecuadas-. Quizás te esté incitando a ir al despacho de Rossi, con la excusa de que le investigues, cuando en realidad lo único que quiere hacer es entregarte a Voldemort. Si el profesor Rossi es un mortífago, quizás Snape te haya mentido y esté de parte de Voldemort... y todo sea una trampa en la que quiere que caigas –cuando terminó Hermione pareció comprender lo que Blaise quería decir.

- Pero por esa razón te pido ayuda. Ayúdame a investigar sobre Rossi, así nos quitaremos de dudas. Y si es cierto que aun trabaja para él, pensaremos algún plan, algo, lo que sea, con tal de que no consiga lo que quiere –Blaise se quedó en silencio un rato, pensando en las palabras de Hermione. Luego habló despacio.

- Está bien. Te ayudaré. Pero hay un problema: el profesor Rossi se fue por las navidades y no está en el colegio. No creo que sea tan fá.. –pero Hermione se levantó de golpe y le cortó.

- Con más razón debemos hacerlo ahora. Los profesores no se llevan todos sus papeles con ellos en navidad, algo tendrá que haber en su despacho. Vayamos esta noche –sugirió ella, y Blaise al mirarla lo decidida que estaba fue incapaz de negarse. Tendió su mano hacia Hermione, y ésta la tomó, pero lo que no se esperaba es que Blaise pesara tanto, por lo que perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre él.  
Sus rostros se quedaron pegados, sintiendo la respiración del otro, y sin previo aviso ambos estallaron a carcajadas. Cualquiera que pasara por allí se hubiera asustado al oír aquellas risas, o quizás se hubiera contagiado.

Pero lo que ninguno se imaginaba es que Draco pasara por allí en aquel momento.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? –preguntó con una voz realmente fría, y Hermione se separó de Blaise como si quemara. Blaise se quedó más pálido que Draco, y Hermione estaba del mismo color que el moreno. Ésta fue la más rápida en reaccionar.

- No es lo que crees Draco. Fui a ayudar a Blaise a levantarse pero perdí el equilibrio y caí, y entonces llegaste tú –se levantó y se acercó al rubio quien la miraba desconfiado, pero en cuanto Hermione le sonrió y le besó dulcemente olvidó aquel malentendido.

Cuando volvieron al colegio, Hermione y Blaise quedaron para la noche, a escondidas de Draco para esconderse en el despacho de Rossi.

El resto del día Hermione y Draco lo pasaron juntos. Parecía que el malentendido de la tarde con Blaise no había ocurrido, pues Draco estaba más cariñoso de lo normal, cosa que Hermione agradeció.

--

Cuando llegó la noche, Hermione se despidió de Draco el cuál se quedó haciendo unas tareas que llevaba atrasadas.

Hermione corrió todo lo que pudo para llegar lo más rápido posible con Zabini, que le esperaba fuera del despacho de Rossi.

- Bien, vamos –susurró Hermione, abriendo la puerta con cuidado, llevando en una mano su varita fuertemente agarrada. Cuando cerraron la puerta al entrar, se quedaron completamente en silencio. Observaron el lugar y comprobaron que no había nada a la vista, por lo que comenzaron buscando en los cajones. Estuvieron buscando durante hora y media sin encontrar nada. Finalmente, Blaise se sentó apoyando su espalda en la pared, y Hermione se sentó a su lado.

- No hay nada, Hermione, nada- susurró Blaise casi en un jadeo. Hermione asintió sin decir palabra alguna.

- Parece como si supiera que le íbamos a venir a investigar... –hizo una pausa-. A lo mejor si que era una trampa...

- O una simple casualidad –dijo Blaise para animar el ambiente. Miró con una sonrisa a Hermione que ésta no tuvo más remedio que responderle. Después de unos minutos descansando, se levantaron y salieron del lugar-. Volveremos de nuevo al regreso de las vacaciones de navidad. Seguro que encontraremos algo, ya verás –dijo revolviéndole el pelo a Hermione en un gesto cariñoso. Ella le sonrió.

- Si Draco te viera, te mataría –dijo riendo entre dientes. Blaise también rió.

- No creo. Draco sabe perfectamente que tú y yo somos amigos, nunca podría sospechar de nosotros. Él confía en mí y en ti, eso no lo olvides. –añadió lo último con un gesto serio. Después se despidieron y cada uno se fue en una dirección, sin percatarse que una sombra les observaba detrás de una columna.

--

Hermione decidió ir a la sala común de Gryffindor, para pasar la última noche con sus amigos. Cuando llegó vio como Harry y Ron estaban terminando los planes para marcharse al día siguiente. Estos se sorprendieron al ver a Hermione y corrieron a abrazarla. Hermione les ayudó a terminar de preparar todo, y una vez hecho se sentaron en los sofás frente a la chimenea, como siempre hacían durante los años pasados.

En ese momento aparecieron Ginny, Neville y Luna. Ésta última estaba ahí para despedirse Harry y Ron y desearles buena suerte. Después se marchó tras despedirse cariñosamente de Neville y abrazar a Ron y Harry.

Ginny se sentó junto a Harry, quien le cogió una mano y la apretó contra la suyo todo el tiempo, mientras que Neville se sentó a un lado de Ron.

- Parece mentira que este día haya llegado –comenzó a hablar Harry, miró a Ron y a Hermione con una mirada significativa-. Me gustaría no tener que irme y abandonar Hogwarts, pero lo tengo que hacer por el bien de todos... –la voz de Harry se apagó. Ginny apretó su mano dándole fuerzas.

- Pero no te vas sólo, compañero –dijo Ron haciendo que Harry sonriera. Luego miró a Neville y asintió, cosa que Hermione no comprendió.

- Yo me voy con ellos –dijo Neville ante la sorpresa de Hermione, quien miró a Harry pidiendo una explicación.

- Él decidió venir, Hermione –añadió el ojiverde rápidamente ante la mirada de su amiga. Ella no puso objeciones, y dirigió su mirada al fuego.

- Bueno, yo me voy a dormir. Necesito estar descansado para mañana... será un día muy largo –dijo Neville levantándose y despidiéndose de Ginny son un beso en la mejilla, y cuando llegó a Hermione ésta se levantó y le abrazó dándole también un beso en la mejilla.

- Cuídate, Neville... –susurró por lo bajo Hermione. Notó como Neville soltó una pequeña risa y asentía.

- Tú también – y después se marchó dejando al trío y Ginny solos de nuevo. Pero Ginny decidió que quería irse a dormir, y que lo mejor sería que estuvieran solos los tres para despedirse. Hermione le agradeció de veras. De nuevo ellos solos, Hermione fue la primera en hablar.

- Chicos me gustaría que este día nunca se acabara –dijo mirando al fuego recordando todos los momentos que habían pasados sentados allí. Harry y Ron se miraron y sonrieron.

- Lo sabíamos Hermione, por eso hemos hecho esto –dijo Harry entregándole una especie de collar con una medalla en él. Hermione lo miró atónita, sabía lo que era, lo recordaba pero aun no se lo creía-. Nos costó unos galeones, pero creo que mereció la pena...

- Pero chicos, esto... –Hermione estaba sin palabras. Miró primero a Harry y después a Ron.

- Es un recordatorio mágico –dijo Ron satisfecho de sí mismo. Hermione le sonrió y miró de nuevo al regalo-. Podrás guardar todos los recuerdos que quieras y llevarlos siempre contigo –añadió sonriendo. Hermione se ató el collar al cuello y tomó de nuevo la medalla con los ojos cerrados.

- Chicos, sé que hoy es vuestra última noche... que os vais mañana a la tarde... y me gustaría pasar todo el día de mañana hasta que os vayáis con vosotros –ella les miró esperando su respuesta. Harry asintió al igual que Ron, aunque éste rió por lo bajo.

- ¿No se molestará tu hurón? –dijo divertido. Hermione rió.

- No, y si se molesta se tendrá que aguantar –hizo una pequeña pausa-. Sois mis mejores amigos, mis hermanos... y siempre lo vais a ser, siempre.

- ¡Claro que sí! –exclamó Ron sonriendo. Después se levantó e hizo un movimiento con la mano-. Bueno Hermione, mañana por la mañana nos vemos, pero yo ahora me voy a dormir que necesito descansar –Hermione asintió y tras mirar a Harry, Ron desapareció subiendo las escaleras.

- Bueno, parece que nos hemos quedado solos, ¿ eh Harry? –dijo con una sonrisa Hermione, pero se le borró al ver el gesto serio de Harry.

- Hermione, no me gusta dejarte aquí en el castillo, sola con Malfoy y Snape –comenzó hablando sin apartar su mirada de Hermione.

- ¿Vas a empezar de nuevo con que Malfoy no es de fiar? ¡Por dios! ¡Te lo demostró el otro día en Hogsmeade! –Hermione elevó la voz, aunque lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro.

- Precisamente me refiero a lo que te pasó en Hogsmeade. Los mortífagos te quieren para _algo_ y aun no he descubierto _para_ _qué_... –el rostro de Hermione se había quedado pálido y Harry lo notó-. No te hagas la tonta Hermione, sé que nos ocultas algo, algo relacionado con lo que te dijo Snape –añadió esto último para recordarla que no tenía un pelo de tonto.

- Harry creo que estás exa... –comenzó Hermione para intentar eliminar las sospechas de Harry, pero él la cortó.

- No, no estoy exagerando. Lo que _viste_ en Hogsmeade yo también lo he visto Hermione, sé todo lo que sentiste en ese momento, lo he sentido un millón de veces... –se acercó a Hermione, y tomó las pequeñas manos de su amiga entre las suyas y la miró a los ojos-. Lo que nos ocultas tiene que ver con Voldemort, ¿verdad? –Hermione no respondió-. No me lo quieres decir para que no deje la misión que me encomendó Dumbledore, ¿cierto? –Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida de la capacidad de entendimiento de Harry, y éste lo notó-. Está bien. No dejaré la misión, seguiré adelante... Pero necesito que me jures que no estás en peligro, que si te dejo aquí estarás a salvo –Hermione simplemente le miró-. Júramelo –Hermione siguió sin responder-. Hermione, por favor... júramelo... –las manos de Hermione temblaron, y Harry no necesitó oír lo que Hermione tenía que decirle. Lo comprendió él sólo-. No puedo irme y dejarte sabiendo que estás en peligro...

- Harry, debes irte... Estés tú aquí o no... no cambiará nada, en serio. Debes irte y acabar con él cuanto antes... –Hermione se soltó de las manos de Harry y se levantó, dejando a Harry solo en el sofá. Entonces la voz de Harry cambió a una mucho más fría.

- Hermione, tendrás que elegir... –Hermione se giró y miró a Harry que la miraba desde el sofá con un gesto serio-. ..._entre lo que está bien y lo que es fácil_... y sé lo difícil que es esa elección, Hermione –Hermione le miró comprendiendo lo que estaba diciendo su amigo, y se asustó-. No quiero que tengas que elegir...

- Harry, escucha, confía en mí –las palabras de Hermione sonaban convincentes ya que hasta ella misma se las creía-. Vete a destruir los horrocruxes y destruye a Voldemort. Yo resistiré aquí todo lo que sea necesario –él la miró intentando replicarla algo-. Por favor Harry, deja que mañana sea un día especial, no hagas preguntas, y por favor... no le digas nada de esto a Ron –Harry sabía porqué ella no quería que su amigo se preocupara de ella, y le entendió. Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos respirando hondo y aclarando sus ideas.

- Está bien, Hermione... Mañana será un día especial, una despedida especial, te prometo que no te haré preguntas ni te estropearé el día... Así que lo mejor será que te vayas a dormir a tu sala y mañana por la mañana estés descansada, ¿vale? –ahora el rostro de Harry había cambiado a uno más amable, haciendo sonreír a Hermione, quien tras despedirse con un abrazo de su amigo con gafas, salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, quien refunfuñó al salir a esas horas.

--

Hasta ese momento, Hermione no había reparado en lo tarde que era, y se apresuró a llegar cuanto antes a su sala donde le esperaba Draco. No tardó más que dos minutos en llegar, entrando apresurada a disculparse con Draco por el retraso, pero eso no ocurrió. Pues Draco la esperaba con gesto serio sentado en el sofá.

Hermione se acercó y se sentó junto a él dispuesta a darle un beso como saludo, pero él la rechazó.

- ¿Dónde has estado? –preguntó con voz fría y distante. Hermione le miró confusa.

- Con Harry y con Ron en la sala de Gryffindor... –contestó ella intentando descifrar la mirada del Slytherin. Él la miró alzando las cejas.

- ¿Sólo? –Hermione ocultó su sorpresa con un fruncimiento de cejas, pues le sorprendía que Draco sospechara de que ella había estado con alguien más, ¿Zabini le habría dicho algo?

- Sí, ¿por qué Draco, ocurre algo? –lo mejor sería hacerse la confundida. Entonces Draco la miró entrecerrando los ojos intentando buscar algo que la delatara, pero al no encontrar nada cambió su expresión a una de alivio, y se acercó a besarla.

- No... déjalo, soy un tonto... –y sin más la abrazó y la atrajo hacia él, quedando los dos tumbados en el sofá, y allí se quedaron hasta que llegó el día siguiente.

Cuando Hermione despertó, y se encontró junto a Draco en el sofá, recordó que hoy era su último día con Harry y Ron antes de que se marcharan, y quizás nunca más les volvería a ver. Por otra parte recordó la conversación que había tenido con Draco la noche anterior, y algo en su interior se encogió. Le dolía mentir a Draco, verse a escondidas con Blaise y no decirle la verdad a Draco... Le dolía la mirada que Draco tenía la noche anterior, la desconfianza que desprendían... era muy doloroso que la mirara así.

"_¿Es que no confías en mi, Draco?" "Si te soy sincero... no"_

Aquellas palabras revolotearon en la mente de Hermione durante unos instantes, y tras cerrar los ojos y darle un beso en los labios a Draco, se levantó con cuidado de no despertarle y se fue a darse una ducha, antes de ir con sus amigos.

Había nieve, mucha nieve en los prados de Hogwarts, y fue aprovechada por los alumnos que se aburrían en sus salas comunes. Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny y Hermione no eran una excepción.

El grupo se encontraba charlando bajo un árbol, frente al lago, recordando buenos momentos, hasta que Luna tiró una bola de nieve a Ron y ahí comenzó la guerra de bolas de nieve.

Hermione quedó empapada con nieve en el pelo, mientras que Ginny había conseguido salvarse de la bola que Neville le lanzaba. Así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que las mejillas las tuvieron sonrojadas y las risas les impidieron continuar.

Se tumbaron en la nieve, haciendo formas con sus cuerpos tumbados, y se quedaron mirando al cielo despejado hasta que las tripas les comenzaron a sonar, y el hambre les indicó que era hora de comer.

Se fueron al comedor, y se sentaron todos juntos en la mesa de Gryffindor. Hermione echó una mirada a la mesa de Slytherin donde vio a Draco hablando con Pansy, y la mirada de Draco era de puro odio pero Hermione no sabía porqué, y Pansy tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Él le decía cosas enfadado y ella no hacía más que negar con la cabeza y llorar. Hermione se preguntó de qué estarían hablando, pero su fuerza de voluntad le hizo quedarse en su sitio, apartar la mirada de allí y se concentró en sus amigos.

Aquel día iba a ser sólo y exclusivamente para ellos. Nada lo iba a fastidiar. Ni Voldemort, ni Draco, ni Ethan, ni nadie. Esta vez no.

-- (N/a: Si ponen ahora la canción de Happy Ending, de Mika, os gustará más el capítulo xDD)

El resto del día lo pasaron repasando todo lo que iban a hacer, a dónde irían primero y que harían una vez acabado con los horrocruxes. Al caer la tarde y con ella el sol, llegó la hora de despedirse. Hermione, Ginny y Luna acompañaron a los chicos hasta afuera de las puertas del hall de Hogwarts, y allí se despidieron.

Luna fue la primera en despedirse, y se marchó con los ojos cristalinos. Hermione adivinó que la joven se había emocionado y no quería llorar delante de ellos, y lo comprendió.

Después le tocó el turno a Ginny, que se despidió de su hermano como si éste se marchara para siempre; luego se volvió hacia Harry y le abrazó de forma desesperada. Se susurraron cosas al oído que hicieron sonreír a Ginny y a Harry, pero no Ginny no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se le desbordaran y arrasaran sus mejillas. Se despidió con un largo beso, en donde se decían muchas cosas que eran incapaz de decirlas con palabras. Ron les miró y sonrió, sorprendiendo a Hermione que observaba la escena. Después de despedirse de Neville, se marchó dejando a Hermione sola con ellos.

Lo primero que hizo fue despedirse de Neville, pues era la despedida menos dolorosa. Éste entendió que el trío necesitaba unos minutos de intimidad, por lo que se anunció que iba al carruaje a llevar las cosas, el cuál les esperaba en el camino a Hogsmeade.

Y ahora estaban ellos tres. Igual que hace seis años. Pero con diferentes pensamientos que entonces. Las cosas habían cambiado.

Hermione miró primero a Ron y después a Harry sin acercarse a abrazar a ninguno. No hablaron durante unos momentos, no hacía falta, las miradas lo decían todo. Pero había algo que decir.

- Bueno, éste es el final –comenzó Harry rompiendo el silencio. Hermione le miró con un millón de emociones en su interior-. Al final ha llegado el momento de la verdad, el momento de probar que la profecía es cierta... –la voz desapareció, anunciando que no podía continuar, las lágrimas asomaban en sus verdes ojos.

- Han sido muchos años, ¿eh? –intervino Ron para animar un poco los ánimos, y lo consiguió-. Hemos pasado a través de millones de pruebas desde el primer año, hasta hoy; somos capaces de conseguirlo, y _vamos_ a conseguirlo –miró a Hermione y a Harry-: los tres, _juntos_ –Hermione notó como algo en su interior se removía-. Siempre hemos estado juntos, y siempre lo vamos a estar... pase lo que pase... –la voz se iba quebrando, aunque intentaba que las lágrimas no afloraran, cosa que no consiguió. Hermione decidió que era hora de hablar.

- Sabía que llegaría este día... lo sabía... desde hace tiempo, _mucho tiempo_ –comenzó Hermione, haciendo que sus amigos la miraran-. Y lo temía. No quería que llegara, no quería que este día llegara, pues eso significaría nuestra separación. Y sé que por más que nos prometamos que siempre vamos a estar juntos pase lo que pase, no será así –las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse-. Las cosas no serán igual... muchas gente se quedará por camino, y podemos ser cualquiera de nosotros... pero...

- Hermione ... –la interrumpió Harry, pero ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo tristemente.

- No Harry... Escuchar hay algo que tengo que deciros, algo que si no lo digo, a pesar de que ya lo sabéis, no me lo perdonaría si nos pasase algo a alguno de nosotros –ellos la miraron con impaciencia-. Les quiero. Son mis hermanos. No sé que hubiera hecho sin vosotros aquel primer año. Sois los primeros amigos que tengo, y no les quiero perder. Por lo que os ayudaré desde aquí, haré todo lo necesario para que vosotr.. –pero Harry le interrumpió.

- ¡No! No tienes que hacer nada, sólo estar aquí y no hacer ninguna tontería –dijo Harry con gesto serio. Hermione le miró y en un segundo se dijeron más con la mirada que en un minuto con palabras. Ron les miró son comprender. Entonces se oyó la voz de Neville que les llamaba para que se marcharan ya. Había llegado la hora. Ron hizo una señal de confirmación a Neville y se volvió de nuevo a Hermione.

- Bueno... –se acercó levemente a Hermione dudando, pero tras un instante se acercó más seguro y la abrazó fuertemente. Ella le estrechó con todas sus fuerzas, dejando que las lágrimas empaparan la chaqueta de Ron, quien también lloraba pues se notaba con los temblores que tenía-. Estudia mucho, supera a todas las serpientes que se metan contigo o Gryffindor, y si el _hurón_ te hace daño vendré y le mataré, ¿vale? –le susurró al oído, haciendo sonreír a la castaña, quien asintió llorando aun más. Se separaron para mirarse unos instantes. Hermione se veía reflejada en los ojos azules de Ron, los cuales estaban cristalinos por culpa de las lágrimas-. Te estás volviendo una llorona –añadió al ver los ojos rojos de Hermione de llorar; la abrazó de nuevo pero esta vez con más fuerza, dándole a entender que esa era su despedida.

- Te quiero –le susurró la castaña entre sollozos. Él la apretó aun más.

- Yo también te quiero, cuídate –susurró antes de separarse de ella, y con una mirada se marchó dando un pequeño golpe en el hombro de Harry. Se alejó poco a poco hasta llegar junto a Neville. Ahora estaban Harry y ella solos.

- Bueno... no quiero decirte nada de lo que hablamos ayer, pero debes de prometerme algo: que no harás ninguna tontería respecto a Voldemort ni nada, que te quedarás en el castillo a salvo, ¿de acuerdo? –ella le miró intentando replicarle, pero él negó con la cabeza-. Escucha Hermione, si Ron y Neville están haciendo esto es para proteger a todos vosotros, y si tú intentas algo estarás poniendo en peligro a todos... No arriesgues la vida de más personas, por favor... Protege a Ginny, por favor, cuida de ella y de Luna, y sobre todo de ti misma...–ella le miró sin expresión alguna, parecía como ida. Estaba en su mundo, recordando todos los momentos pasados con Harry, y algo en su interior se encogió. Algo le decía que aquella era la última vez que le vería, al igual que a Ron y a Neville, y algo se resquebrajó en su interior. Le miró suplicante.

- Harry, confía en mí. No me pasará nada, tú solo ocúpate de acabar con Voldemort, ¿vale? –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se acercó a Harry, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos, abrazándolo fuertemente y llorando sin control. Se agarró con fuerza a la espalda de su amigo, como si se fuera a evaporar de un momento a otro. El tiempo que estuvieron abrazados les pareció eterno, y lo grabarían en su memoria para toda la eternidad-. Sabes que te quiero mucho ¿verdad? –susurró Hermione entre sollozos. Harry le acarició el pelo como si fuera un bebé.

- Yo también te quiero, eres mi hermana, Hermione... –susurró él, para segundos después separarse y mirarse a los ojos. No hizo falta decir nada, con una mirada de decían todo. En ese momento, se oyeron las voces de Ron y Neville que apremiaban a Harry para que se diese prisa, y Hermione comprendió que aquella era la última vez que los veía. Lo sabía. Algo en su interior le susurraba con agonía que no les volvería a ver, y tuvo miedo. Cuando Harry se disponía a marcharse, Hermione le agarró de la muñeca.

- ¡Prométeme que volverás sano y salvo, Harry, prométemelo! –suplicó en un susurro. Harry la miró sorprendido por el miedo que había en los ojos de Hermione, y tras una pausa le sonrió. Se soltó de Hermione y levantó su pulgar en señal de confirmación.

- Te lo prometo. No te vas a librar tan pronto de mí –y sin más se alejó de Hermione, dejándola con la angustia y el temor en lo más profundo de su ser.

Hermione se quedó allí parada, viendo como se alejaban sus amigos, cómo justo antes de desaparecer en mitad del bosque se giraron y le saludaron con la mano, despidiéndose quizás para siempre.

Las lágrimas le empapaban el rostro, sin importarle quien la viera o quien no, no se las enjugó, las dejó resbalar tranquilamente. Entonces una voz cálida y dulce sonó a su lado derecho, por sorpresa.

- Volverán... –susurró sin más. No hizo falta que Hermione se girara a comprobar quien era, pues reconocía perfectamente su voz. El sujeto le puso una de sus manos en el hombro de ella, dándole su apoyo, y Hermione no pudo hacer más que girarse y aferrarse a aquel sujeto, sin importarle quien la viera o quien no. Él era el único que la comprendía, sólo él sabía que estaba ocurriendo, y cómo se sentía. Era lo más parecido a un hermano que tenía, ahora que sus "verdaderos _hermanos_" se habían marchado.

Y allí se quedaron. En silencio. Bajo aquel cielo gris encapotado. Abrazados. Sin importarles qué o quién les mirara.

Pero quizás, si hubieran sabido quien les observaba, quien les tomaba unas fotografías mágicas, entonces quizás no se habrían abrazado, él no le habría enjugado las lágrimas, no le habría besado la frente...

Quizás Hermione y Blaise no habrían protagonizado aquella escena.

_Quizás todo hubiese sido diferente... _

_Y todo lo que está por llegar... quizás no habría ocurrido..._

* * *

**FIN DEL OCTAVO CAPÍTULO!!**

¿Os gustó? A mí me encantó la verdad, XD. ha sido uno de los más emotivos que he escrito, ¿verdad?

La separación del trío de oro, puff. Quién lo hubiera dicho, eh? La última parte, cuando están Blaise y Hermione abrazados va a tener mucha repercusión posterior en la historia, ya lo veréis en el próximo capítulo!!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de "A través de las tinieblas", que será el último que subiré por el momento, pues empiezo con los exámenes, ¿aale? En cuanto los termine actualizaré lo más pronto posible!!

Un besote y abrazooo!!


	9. Problemas y desconfianza

Capítulo en el que Draco y Hermione comienzan a tener sus primeros problemas de pareja, y los culpables... los CELOS!!

Daymed: Pues chica, gracias por leer y que te guste tanto el fic, jejeje. Y por cierto, leí que estuviste enferma! O.O Espero que estés bien, la verdad, aunque no nos conocemos pero me caes bien ;) Mejórate pronto, y en cuanto se acabe selectividad (q será la semana que viene) me leeré tu fic, oki? Pues eso, mejórte rápido y pronto, y aver si algún dia hablamos por messenger (q no se si te agregué bien :S)  
Mira, este capítulo te lo dedico, para que te mejores!! Y espero que te guste!!

* * *

**9º- Problemas y desconfianza.**

Las navidades pasaron y con ellas la nieve y el frío del invierno. Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts que se habían ido a pasar las navidades con sus familias habían regresado, y las clases habían comenzado de nuevo.

A la mayoría de los alumnos no les gustaba que las clases comenzaran tan rápido, pero para Hermione y para Blaise, aquello significada algo muy importante: Carliste Rossi había vuelto.

El primer día de clases, Blaise y Hermione quedaron en encontrarse en las mazmorras a las once y media de la noche, cuando estuvieran todos durmiendo.

Y por eso mismo, el día se hizo eterno para Hermione. Deseaba que llegara la noche para poder revolver las cosas de Rossi y poder encontrar algo importante.

Ella intentaba no ponerse nerviosa cuando Blaise y Draco estuvieran juntos, para que su novio no sospechara que se veía a solar con su "hermano" por las noches. No quería que Draco notara su comportamiento con Blaise. No quería provocar una disputa entre ellos.

Pero tras salir del gran comedor después de cenar, Draco la llevó a un aula para poder hablar.

- ¿Qué pasa con Blaise, Hermione? –la voz de Draco era áspera y fría. Los ojos destilaban ira y miedo; pero Hermione fue incapaz de consolar aquel miedo.

- Nada, Draco... –apartó su mirada de él hacia el suelo. El rubio frunció más el ceño y le agarró por los brazos zarandeándola para que levantara su cabeza y le mirara.

- ¡Mírame, Hermione! –la voz de Draco la sorprendió y sus ojos se clavaron en los de él en un segundo-. Te lo preguntaré de nuevo...¿qué coño pasa con Blaise? –esta vez era mucho más áspera y amarga la voz.

- Draco, Blaise y yo sólo somos amigos, nada más... ¿qué te pasa? ¿porqué me preguntas esto? –la confusión en los ojos de Hermione era tan clara para Draco que no tuvo más remedio que soltarla y rebuscar en su túnica.

- ¿Qué porqué? ¡Por esto! –le tendió unas fotografías a Hermione. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendida ante lo que veía. Eran fotos del día de la partida de Harry y Ron. Cuando Blaise y ella se abrazaron. Hermione miró con horror a Draco.

- Draco, esto no... –pero él no la dejó terminar. La tomó de los brazos y la estampó contra la pared, dejándola apresada entre la pared y él.

- No me vengas con tonterías, porque no me las creo... –la expresión de Draco era completamente seria, e hizo que a Hermione se le contrajera el estómago y varias lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas.

- Draco, ese día fue cuando Harry y Ron se marcharon. Yo estaba triste y él estaba allí; por eso me abrazó, pero nada más –él la siguió sin soltar, aunque su mirada se había relajado un poco-. Draco, yo única y exclusivamente te quiero a ti, ¿porqué no me crees? –él pareció reaccionar ante las palabras de la castaña. No la soltó, pero la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó con suavidad.

- Lo siento... tienes razón, perdóname... por favor... no sé lo que me pasa... –acariciaba los rizos del cabello de Hermione mientras le susurraba al oído. Hermione se aferró a Draco fuertemente y en ese momento se dio cuenta: todo lo que hacía lo hacía por él. No lo hacía por Harry, ni por Ron, no. Lo hacía para salvarle a él, para salvar su alma. Y si era necesario mentir para que él no se enterara de lo que estaba intentando hacer, mentiría. Si le perdiera, si él se alejara de ella, mientras siguiese vivo valdría la pena.

- Tranquilo Draco... No tienes porqué disculparte, no es necesario –se separó de él y le miró a los ojos-. Yo te quiero a ti, a nadie más... ¿no te vale con eso? –Hermione pudo percibir cierta duda en sus ojos antes de acercar su rostro al de ella y posar sus labios sobre los suyos.

_Aquel beso era distinto a los demás, ambos lo notaron._

_Y si lo hubiesen sabido, quizás, y sólo quizás, lo habrían disfrutado mucho más. _

--

Hermione miró una última vez el reloj antes de doblar la esquina que le llevaba a las mazmorras, y se encontró de frente con Blaise, que la esperaba tras una columna.

- ¿Estás lista? –susurró él cuando llegaron frente a la puerta del profesor Rossi.

- Sí, vamos –y con mucho cuidado abrieron la puerta. Se sorprendieron al ver cuantos documentos y botellas tenía el profesor en su mesa y en sus estanterías-. Ahora sí que vamos a encontrar algo bueno... –susurró mientras miraba con detenimiento las pequeñas botellas de poción.

Durante una hora y media estuvieron buscando archivos, fotos, carpetas, cualquier cosa, hasta que Hermione se sentó con una carpeta entre las manos y suspiró.

- ¡Lo encontré! –exclamó cansada. Blaise dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a ella, para ver con detenimiento lo que había encontrado su amiga.

- ¿Qué hay ahí dentr...? –pero su voz quedó ahogada por una voces procedentes del exterior del aula. Una era del profesor Rossi, y con él había otras dos voces diferentes. Ni Blaise y ni Hermione pudieron reconocer ninguna de las voces pues estaban tan aterrorizados que ni se movieron. Hermione fue la más rápida, se guardó la carpeta debajo de la camisa y miró a Blaise que estaba estático.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –susurró Hermione entre dientes. Blaise miró a la puerta horrorizado, temiendo lo peor.

- N-no lo s-sé... –su voz tembló y Hermione tuvo que pensar deprisa, antes de que les descubrieran robando. El pomo de la puerta giró, y los corazones de Blaise y Hermione casi se salen de su pecho de la rapidez con que latían. Hermione miró una última vez a la puerta para luego tomar a Blaise de la camisa haciéndole reaccionar.

- ¡Bésame! –susurró desesperada. Él reaccionó intentando apartarse de ella, pero le tenía sujeto y no pudo.

- ¡No puedo! ¡Eres la novia de mi mejor amigo! –sus susurros estaban llenos de desesperación, ambos lo pudieron notar.

- Pues si no lo haces pronto, no tendrás ni mejor amigo ni nada... como nos pillen nos expulsan o nos matan por robar estos archivos, Blaise... –él la miró con duda a los ojos-. Prefiero que Draco me deje de hablar, que me odie, antes de que deje de respirar... –la súplica de Hermione fue demasiado para Blaise, y con dolor reflejado en los ojos, se acercó al rostro de ella y besó con violencia los labios de la chica, justo en el momento en que la puerta se abría un poco para dejar entrar la luz.

- Perdóname Draco... –susurró el moreno cuando cogió aire para seguir besando a Hermione. Ésta cerró los ojos intentando no imaginarse que era Blaise quien la besaba, que era Draco y así se dejó llevar un poco.

Pero los labios no eran los de Draco, la calidez no era la de Draco, el sabor no era el de Draco. Entonces oyeron y notaron varios flashes y después la risa despectiva de alguien a quien conocían perfectamente: Pansy Parkinson.

- A Draco no le va a hacer gracia lo que le voy a enseñar... –siseó riéndose amargamente. Hermione y Blaise se separaron rápidamente, como si quemaran los labios del otro. Miraron horrorizados a Pansy que llevaba una cámara mágica en la mano y les sonreía mostrando una arrogante y falsa sonrisa. Detrás de ella se encontraba el profesor Rossi y Snape. Hermione miró a Snape asustada pero lo disimuló.

- ¿Qué hacían ustedes dos en mi despacho? –preguntó Rossi escudriñándoles con su mirada pétrea. Blaise no supo que responder, pero Hermione fue rápido y dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

- No pudimos controlarnos más... –su mirada era desafiante y parecía sincera a ojos de Carliste. Blaise abrió la boca para decir algo pero una carcajada de Pansy se lo impidió.

- ¡Estúpida sangresucia! ¡A Draco no le va a hacer nada de gracia! ¡Voy a contárselo ahora mismo! –gritó dando un salto de alegría, y se alejó de allí dando saltos. Hermione vio como se alejaba y algo en su interior se quebró. Blaise notó la tristeza en los ojos de Hermione y se levantó dispuesto a alcanzar a Pansy, pero la voz de Rossi le detuvo.

- ¿A dónde va usted, Zabini? –él moreno se giró molesto como si fuera obvia la respuesta-. Usted se va ahora mismo a su sala común y la señorita Granger a la suya –ordenó. Blaise vio como Hermione se levantaba con los ojos idos y al pasar por el lado de Rossi no le miró, pero sí miró a Snape quien le dirigió una mirada de odio. Algo iba mal. ¿Por qué Snape miraba así a Hermione? ¿Estaría disgustado porque Rossi les había descubierto?. Mientras se marchaban cada uno a sus salas comunes, Rossi habló de nuevo-. Ah, por cierto. Quedan castigados durante dos semanas –y dicho esto, Snape y él cerraron la puerta del despacho de Rossi con llave, a la vez que Hermione desapareció de la vista de Blaise al doblar una esquina.

Las piernas de Hermione se movían solas hacia su sala común, a pesar de que ella no quería ir allí. No sabía que la esperaba cuando llegara. Sabía que Draco estaría muy enfadado, pero no podía contarle la verdad. No a él.

Si le contaba algo le pondría más en peligro de lo que está. Tenía que inventarse algo.

No pensaba que él la fuera a dejar sin pedirle explicaciones. Quizás después de hablar sobre lo ocurrido él ya no confiara en ella, y se lo tendría bien merecido, era lo normal después de haberse besado con su mejor amigo. Pero al menos tenía esa esperanza, de darle alguna explicación antes de que él la diera de lado.

Cuando sus piernas se pararon frente a la sala, una angustia y ansiedad se apoderaron de su interior. Las piernas le temblaron, y su respiración se volvió agitada. Algo le decía que le esperaba algo realmente malo, algo que no se esperaba, algo terrible. Aquella sensación de angustia no era normal. Y tuvo miedo.

Pero a pesar de eso, tomó aire y entró en la sala, dispuesta a enfrentar todo lo que se le viniera encima, aunque fuera el mundo entero.

No escuchó nada al pasar por la entrada, ningún ruido. Y gracias a ello algunas fuerzas volvieron a ella. Pero entonces un ruido inesperado llegó hasta sus oídos. Era extraño, hubiese jurado que lo que oyó fue un gemido.

- Oye Draco, ¿estás aqu...? –pero su voz se apagó al ver la escena que había en frente suya. Su respiración se volvió agitada y su corazón comenzó a bombear muy lentamente. Sentía que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones, su cabeza daba vueltas y su visión se volvió borrosa. Algo en su interior se rompió cuando Draco levantó su rostro, que estaba apoyado en el cuello de Pansy, y le miró con frialdad, odio e ira. Hermione notó que no llevaba camisa. Sin apartar los ojos de Hermione acercó sus labios a los de Pansy y los besó tiernamente.

Cada beso era una tortura para Hermione, y Draco lo sabía, por eso besó continuamente a Pansy hasta que los ojos de Hermione se anegaron en lágrimas. Sabía que la estaba haciendo daño y eso le partía por dentro, pero él se decía a sí mismo que Hermione se merecía todo aquel dolor que él la estaba infligiendo con simples miradas; pero una parte de sí le decía que aquello no estaba bien, que no se merecía aquello. Y fue esa última parte quien le hizo reaccionar y dejar los labios de Pansy y alejarse un poco de ella, tomando su camisa y poniéndosela. Se sentó en el sofá mientras se la abrochaba.

Pansy notó que era hora de marcharse, así que se vistió y se marchó no sin antes darle un corto beso en los labios a Draco, y dirigirle un mirada de triunfo a Hermione.

Una vez solos, el silencio invadió el lugar. Draco miraba a un punto vacío, mientras que Hermione le miraba a él. Cada uno con sus propios pensamientos: culpa, odio, rencor, miedo, dolor... Hermione dudó un instante, pero decidió hablar pues odiaba aquel silencio sepulcral.

- Draco... –comenzó pero él giró su cabeza violentamente, con ira.

- ¡No ensucies mi nombre, sangresucia! –gritó furioso. Aquello no se lo esperaba Hermione, quien lo miró incrédula. Era imposible... él no la podía haber llamado así, no de nuevo. Pero sí, era cierto. Él había pronunciado aquella palabra, clavando mil y una dagas en el corazón de Hermione. Él se levantó y fue hasta ella, colocándose a menos de un metro de distancia-. No vuelvas a pronunciar mi nombre nunca más... –ella le miró dolida.

- Déjame explicarte qué ocurrió, por favor... –aquella súplica fue ignorada por Draco.

- No. No quiero saber qué ocurrió, ni porqué, ni cómo... no quiero saber nada –las palabras de Draco sonaban frías y como si fueran veneno para Hermione.

- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No es justo! ¡Déjame explicarte que ocurrió! –ella le miró suplicante con lágrimas en los ojos-. ¡Yo te importo! ¡No puedo creerme que no necesites una explicación! –entonces los ojos de Draco cambiaron a una de incredulidad.

- ¿Y quién ha dicho que me importaras? –la voz de Draco sonó demasiado sincera para Hermione, y la incredulidad de los ojos grises de él confirmaba lo que acaba de pronunciar.

- ¿No... no te... importo? –¿aquella era su voz? ¿desde cuándo era tan débil y tan baja? Era el dolor el que la hacía hablar así, seguro.

- No –algo se empezó a quebrar en el interior de Hermione-. ¿Y sabes qué? Mejor así. Ya no tendré que fingir nunca más que te quiero, ni nada de esas cosas –se alejó de ella hacia las escaleras, pero la voz de Hermione le paralizó.

- No me lo creo –aquello le hizo girarse para mirarla de nuevo-. No me creo que lo nuestro haya sido mentira, lo siento pero no me lo creo. Te podrás engañar a ti mismo, pero no me digas que no me quieres cuando es todo lo contrario. Te conozco Draco –la voz de Hermione ahora era segura y sincera. Draco la miró furioso.

- ¿Qué me conoces? –elevó la voz aunque no era necesario-. ¡Tú no me conoces en absoluto! –avanzó dos grandes pasos colocándose en un segundo frente a ella-. Créeme, no me conoces –los ojos fríos y pétreos de Draco mostraban ira y sinceridad, reforzando sus palabras. Hermione le miró un última vez, y pasó por su lado, dirección a la escaleras, pero al voz de Draco la detuvo cuando puso un pie en el primer escalón-. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que estaba de tu lado, cuando te besé por primera vez? –claro que lo recordaba Hermione, era imposible de olvidar. Cada noche lo recordaba, esa su mejor sueño-. Era mentira –aquello fue suficiente para Hermione.

No se giró, no quería verle esta vez. No sabía hasta cuando aguantaría las lágrimas que se le agolpaban en los ojos. Subió las escaleras arriba hasta llegar a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y se apoyó en la puerta.

El aire que había creído perder volvía poco a poco a su interior, pero junto con él, el dolor, la angustia y la ansiedad brotaron mucho más fuerte. No supo cuando sus lágrimas empaparon sus mejillas, ni cuando sus piernas fallaron y cayó al suelo, ni cuando por culpa del dolor sus manos comenzaron a golpear el suelo hasta que los nudillos le sangraron.

No recodaba nada.

Tan solo una sensación más dolorosa que una tortura.

El vacío.

--

Cuando los primero rayos de sol asomaron por el horizonte, Hermione abrió los ojos pesadamente. Notó que estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyada contra la puerta, adolorida completamente y con un intenso dolor de cabeza. Vio como tenía sangre reseca en los nudillos y pudo recordar todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

El dolor volvió a ella como una espina transversal. La angustia invadió su interior, y apenas tenía fuerzas para levantarse. Pero sin saber como, logró ir hasta el lavabo y lavarse el rostro. Cuando se miró al espejo, no reconoció a la persona que le devolvía la mirada, pero supo que era ella, Hermione Granger, de Gryffindor, mejor amiga de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, ambos de Gryffindor. También amiga de Blaise Zabini, y ex-novia de Draco Malfoy, ambos Slytherin. Las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo sin poder ella evitarlo, y con odio golpeó el reflejo del cristal que le devolvía la mirada.

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, Hermione se sentó en su sitio de siempre, y pocos minutos después Ginny se sentó frente a ella. No hizo falta que Hermione le saludara, ni que la mirara a los ojos; Ginny era demasiado perceptiva.

- Hermione... ¿qué te ocurrió en las manos? –la castaña las escondió debajo de la mesa, y eso hizo que Ginny se preocupara aun más-. Hermione, ¿qué te ocurrió? –al ver como Hermione agachaba la cabeza entendió que no quería hablar de ello, o al menos no en aquel lugar-. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a pasear al lago y así te desahogas? –Hermione no respondió, pero se levantó a la vez que Ginny y ambas salieron al lago, ante la atenta mirada del rubio desde la mesa de las serpientes.

El sol estaba oculto tras una espesas y grises nubes, pero eso parecía no importarles a Hermione y a Ginny. La castaña le había contado lo ocurrido la noche anterior a Ginny, exceptuando qué buscaban Blaise y ella en el despacho de Rossi. La pelirroja la comprendió, y la abrazó mientras Hermione no paraba de llorar.

- No sé que hacer Ginny... –sollozó temblando Hermione en los brazos de su amiga. Ésta no dejaba de acariciarla el pelo mientras.

- No tienes que hacer nada más que seguir adelante. Me tienes a mí, tienes a Harry y a Ron, Luna, Neville, y también tienes a Blaise, no estás sola. Vamos a estar contigo... –Hermione se separó de ella un momento, mirando a los ojos de Ginny y ver la sinceridad en ellos.

- No creo que Blaise quiera seguir siendo mi amigo... ha roto su amistad con Draco por mi culpa... –la tristeza en la voz de Hermione era indudable.

- ¿Quién ha dicho eso? –la voz de Blaise hizo que Hermione levantara el rostro sorprendida, y viera los ojos verdes del moreno. Ginny vio que ellos necesitaban hablar y decidió que había llegado el momento de irse.

- Hermione, mejor me voy dentro. Si necesitas algo ya sabes donde estoy –y se marchó de allí, dejando solos a Hermione y a Blaise.

- No me voy a alejar de ti. No después de lo que Draco te hizo –Hermione le miró atenta-. No reconozco a Draco. Esta mañana vino a la sala común de Slytherin y se comportó igual que hace dos años. Se cree que es el rey, y encima esa Pansy... –en la voz de Blaise se notó cierta ira-. Pensé que ese Draco había muerto hace tiempo, pero veo que me tuvo igual de engañado que a ti... –la miró a los ojos tiernamente-. Así que no me voy a alejar de ti...

- Gracias –susurró sonriendo levemente Hermione-. Por estar junto a mí en todo este tiempo... sin ti no lo habría hecho, gracias... Cualquier cosa que necesites sabes que voy a estar ahí –Blaise sonrió alegremente.

- Hay algo que necesito... –miró hacia el cielo pensativo-. Comer. No he desayunado y estoy hambriento. ¿Vamos al Gran comedor? –Hermione asintió, y ambos se levantaron para ir a tomar un buen desayuno.

Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, junto a Ginny, y mientras desayunaban hablando de cualquier tema, cualquier tema no relacionado con un rubio de Slytherin. Y el desayuno pasó tranquilo, sin percance alguno, hasta que la voz de Snape se oyó en el salón.

- Señores Zabini y Granger, acudan a mi despacho inmediatamente –Hermione y Blaise se miraron preocupados, porque sabían el porqué de la llamada. Se despidieron de Ginny y se dirigieron a prisa hacia el despacho de director.

Cuando llegaron, no hizo falta que llamaran a la puerta, ya que se abrió sola. El director les esperaba tras su escritorio, sentado en su cómoda y ancha silla, con un gesto demasiado serio.

- Siéntense –ambos obedecieron-. Estoy muy disgustado con ustedes dos, en especial contigo Granger. No me esperaba que fueses así de descuidada y de rastrera... –Snape estaba molesto, muy molesto, y Hermione no entendía el porqué.

- No insulte a Hermione, director –saltó rápidamente Blaise a defenderla. Snape sonrió cínicamente.

- Vaya, ¿así que ahora te dedicas a enamorar a Slytherins? –Hermione le miró dolida. ¿Por qué le decía eso? No era justo.

- No está enamorando a nadie, señor. Nos besamos para salir del apuro en el que usted nos metió –la voz de Blaise era dura y amarga. Hermione vio como Snape estaba confuso.

- ¿En qué apuro os metí yo? –parecía realmente confuso, y Hermione comenzó a sentir angustia en su interior.

- Snape, Blaise lo sabe todo. Lo de Voldemort y lo mío. Me estaba ayudando a investigar a Carliste, tal y como me ordenaste –la confusión de Snape iba de mayor en mayor.

- Te dije que no le dijeras a nadie, Granger... –se pasó una mano por el pelo despeinándolo-. Pero sobre lo de Carliste, no sé de qué me estás hablando –Blaise y Hermione se miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Cómo que no? Antes de las navidades, me ordenaste que investigara a Carliste –Snape les miró como si le estuviera hablando un extraño.

- No, yo no te ordené nada. Es más, yo en navidades no me encontraba aquí... –les miró a los dos, y vio como se miraban sorprendidos.

- ¿Si tú no fuiste quien le dijo eso a Hermione... quién ? –entonces, Hermione y el moreno se miraron un segundo y no hizo falta decir nada más. Comprendieron demasiado tarde que había sido una trampa. Pero Hermione no veía la trampa. Habían conseguido encontrar los documentos pero... y entonces, Hermione abrió los ojos.

- ¡Los archivos! –se levantó rápidamente y se marchó del despacho. Blaise no tardó en alcanzarla, y de tomándola de un brazo la detuvo.

- ¿A dónde vas? –Blaise estaba confuso y no entendía nada. Las cosas iban demasiado deprisa para su poder de comprensión. Hermione tomó aire y le miró.

- Hay que ver esos archivos, quizás así descubramos que ocurre de una maldita vez –bajaron escaleras abajo, y justo al doblar una esquina se encontraron de frente con Draco.

Se miraron durante unos instantes, pero Hermione notó el olor a alcohol que desprendía Draco.

- ¿Has bebido, Draco? –preguntó Hermione preocupada. Él la miró con ojos perdidos y levantó una copa con algún líquido en su interior.

- Verás... –fue avanzando balanceándose hacia Hermione mientras hablaba-. ...anoche te dije algo... –y antes de que Blaise o Hermione pudieran pararlo, Draco agarró el cuello de Hermione con una de sus pálidas y frías manos y la estampó contra la pared, asfixiándola-. ¡Te dije que no volvieras a pronunciar mi nombre, sangresucia! –gritó a pesar de que no hacía falta hablar alto para oírse. Hermione le miró horrorizada y notó que sus pulmones pedían a gritos el aire que Draco impedía pasar. Intentó zafarse de la mano de Draco incrustada en su cuello con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, pero fue gracias al puñetazo que le propinó Blaise al rubio, como se libró Hermione del agarre.

- ¡¿Qué coño te pasa?! –Blaise estaba fuera de sí. Miró a Draco desde arriba mientras éste se palpaba la zona donde su ex-amigo le había dado. Vio que había sangre en uno de sus labios y levantó el rostro para fulminarle con la mirada. Se levantó elegantemente y les fulminó con la mirada.

- Cuidaros, pues dentro de poco esto se va a acabar... –siseó como si fuera una serpiente. Después les dedicó una última mirada helada y se marchó de allí sin decir nada más.

- Blaise, vamos –dijo Hermione después de que Draco desapareciera de su vista. Corrieron hasta la sala de Hermione y allí Blaise se quedó esperando a Hermione abajo mientras ella subía a buscar los papeles que robaron la otra noche. No tardó mas que dos minutos en bajar y una vez listos se pusieron a leerlos.

--

Cada hoja que leían se quedaban más asombrados y horrorizados ante lo que estaban descubriendo. Pero no lo dejaron, es más, siguieron hasta que los cincuenta archivos fueron leídos y analizados completamente.

Cuando lo terminaron ambos dejaron los archivos sobre la mesa y se echaron hacia atrás para descansar. No notaron que el sol ya se había puesto, ni que sus tripas pedían comida a gritos (pues no habían ido a comer), ni que sus músculos estaban destrozados de no parar de leer ni de analizar, tan solo tenían una cosa en la cabeza.

Blaise miró a Hermione y fue el primero que rompió el silencio.

- Hermione, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora? –ella tardó en contestar pero tras un largo suspiro lo hizo.

- Lo único que sé ahora es que si de repente desaparezco tienes que avisar a Ginny y a Harry, él sabe qué ocurre, o al menos una parte. No debes decírselo a Draco bajo ningún concepto, nunca, ¿de acuerdo? –mientras hablaba ella miraba al techo como si estuviera aún analizando las cosas. Después volvió a tomar los archivos y los fue revisando uno por uno-. Sabemos que quieren raptarme, pero no sabemos para qué. También sabemos que Voldemort tiene pensado atacar Hogwarts, y pronto. También que quiere matar a Harry y esperará hasta que lo tenga a tiro. Y que hace un tiempo quería que Draco fuera su descendiente... –Hermione cerró los ojos concentrándose intentando ver algo más que se le escapaba, pero no encontró nada.

- Pero... no entiendo que pintas tú en todo esto. Es decir, no menciona para nada lo de que _tú_ eres la "hija" de Voldemort, ni que quieren hacer contigo... Es que mira, por más que lo pienso y busco alguna respuesta no encuentro nada. Además... era una trampa, ya lo vimos cuando te dijo Snape que él no te dijo nada sobre investigar a Carliste. Pero si era una trampa ¿hemos caído? Sigo sin entenderlo... es una trampa pero no la veo por ningún lado –Blaise le quitó los archivos a Hermione-. Tenemos los documentos, sabemos muchas cosas... ¿qué nos hemos perdido?

- A ver... ellos querían que nosotros robáramos los documentos de esa forma. Sabían que íbamos a ir tú y yo allí a robarlos, estoy segura... Pero ¿para qué? No lo entiendo... Si ellos querían que tuviéramos esos documentos, ¿no hubiese sido mejor que nos los hubieran dejado en la biblioteca en algún libro que sabían que yo consultaría? Hubiese sido más fácil, la verdad, y lo sabríamos igual –Hermione seguía sin abrir los ojos, pero se notaba que pensaba con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Y si te estaban probando? –sugirió Blaise, ella abrió los ojos y negó.

- No, ellos estaban seguros que yo iba a conseguir información sobre lo que ocurría, no hacía falta ponerlo tan difícil, estoy segura... –entonces las campanadas de las once les avisó de su castigo con Carliste-. Será mejor que vayamos yendo a las mazmorras –recogieron los documentos y Hermione subió arriba a guardarlos bien. Esta vez tardó más de diez minutos y cuando bajó Blaise la miró interesado.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –ella se encogió de hombros y seguidamente salieron de la sala. Mientras iban caminando Hermione habló de nuevo.

- Oye Blaise, si me ocurriera algo en mi habitación hay dos sobres beiges. Uno es para Harry y otro es para ti. Solo si me ocurriera algo quiero que los cojas y el de Harry se lo envíes y el tuyo que lo leas. Pero solo si me ocurre algo, ¿de acuerdo? –Blaise la miró preocupado y asintió. Ella le tomó la mano fuertemente durante dos segundos-. Gracias de veras por haber estado conmigo este tiempo, sin ti... –entonces la voz de Snape los sorprendió y se soltaron las manos.

- ¿Qué hacéis por aquí? –Blaise le miró con odio.

- Vamos a nuestro castigo, con Carliste –añadió lo último con amargura. Snape negó y tomó a Blaise del brazo.

- Usted debe venir conmigo antes, sus padres enviaron unas cartas y están en mi despacho. Después irá a cumplir su castigo –Blaise miró a Hermione preocupado pero ella sonrió.

- Tranquilo, estaré bien. Además, no me va a atacar un mortífago en medio del pasillo ¿no? Tú ven pronto y ya está ¿ok? –él la miró frunciendo el ceño. Se despidió levemente-. Adiós Blaise –se puso a caminar por el pasillo oscuro de las mazmorras mientras un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

Llegó frente al despacho de Rossi, tomó aire varias veces y cuando estuvo preparada entró. No vio luz alguna en el interior del lugar y más escalofríos aparecieron. Algo no iba bien. Dejó la puerta abierta para que entrara un poco de luz, pero de repente una pequeña luz se encendió, proveniente de una pequeña lámpara, iluminando la estancia. Hermione vislumbró a Carliste que la esperaba apoyado delante del escritorio.

- ¿Dónde está Blaise? –inquirió con voz grave.

- Profesor, Blaise no está porque ha tenido que.. –la puerta se cerró de golpe interrumpiendo a Hermione. Miró un segundo a Carliste y vio algo en sus ojos que no le gustó. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada y era imposible abrir. Era una trampa, y ahora sí que había caído.

--

Cuando Blaise entró al despacho de Snape lo notó tan silencioso que le entraron escalofríos. Snape no había dicho nada en todo el camino hasta su despacho y eso no le gustaba a Blaise y algo le decía que era una trampa.

- Bien, ¿dónde están esas cartas? –miró a Snape tendiéndole la mano para que se la diera, pero él simplemente le miró fríamente-. ¿Es una trampa verdad? –no hacía falta ni preguntarlo, pero él lo hizo. Ya que estaba allí necesitaba toda la información posible.

- ¡Qué listo eres! –exclamó Snape dando varias palmadas. Después se sacó una botella y dio un trago, pero fue suficiente para que Blaise se diera cuenta.

- ¡Poción Multijugos! –gritó tan alto que hasta los cuadros que dormían se despertaron y miraron molestos al moreno-. ¡No eres Snape! –sacó su varita tan rápido y le apuntó que ni él mismo se dio cuenta. Le temblaba la mano de la ira. Desde el principio había sido una trampa, y ellos habían caído como estúpidos. Ellos. Hermione y él. Entonces una maldita luz se encendió en su interior. Era ella. Querían a Hermione... ¿pero para qué? Esa pieza era la que faltaba y por más que buscara no la encontraba en ese puzzle maldito. Y ahora iba a descubrirlo-. ¿Por qué la queréis a ella?

- Oh, fíjate tú que es la única pregunta que no te puedo contestar... –suspiró el falso Snape. Blaise le miró con todo el odio que podía.

- ¿Quién coño eres? –necesitaba saber la mayor parte de la información posible. El falso Snape se rió.

- No es necesario que lo sepas –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. El moreno se estaba poniendo de los nervios.

- ¿Cuál es vuestro plan? ¿O no vas a contestarme tampoco a esa pregunta? –Snape se rió de nuevo con esa risa áspera que no le caracterizaba a él.

- Pues simple. Hacer que Hermione se distancie de Draco para que así él tome el camino correcto de nuevo, hacia Voldemort y así el Señor Tenebroso pueda tener a alguien a quien dejar su _herencia_ –al añadir eso último Blaise abrió los ojos confuso. ¿Todo había sido por eso? ¿Por Draco? ¿Para que él fuera el siguiente Señor Tenebroso? Entonces recordó unas palabras de Hermione que habían sido pronunciadas tiempo atrás _"...prefiero que Draco me deje de hablar, que me odie, antes de que deje de respirar..."_. ¡Qué equivocada estaba Hermione! No querían matarle, sino que él tomara el camino oscuro y así poder ser el siguiente Señor Tenebroso.

- Pero en esos archivos... –aun así, Blaise no podía creerlo. En esos archivos venía todo el plan, cómo los mortífagos pensaban atacar Hogwarts y acabar con Potter pero ¿cómo pensaban acabar con Potter si él no estaba aquí? Un vuelco en el interior de Blaise le hizo darse cuenta de la verdad y quizás fuera demasiado tarde. ¡Para eso querían a Hermione! ¡Para atraer a Potter! Miró con odio al falso Snape aún con muchas preguntas.

- En realidad queríamos que se alejara Draco de Hermione para que él fuera quien la torturara... para poder probarlo, ya sabes... Si va a ser el siguiente Señor Tenebroso, habrá que probarle... Y ahora tiene más de una razón para torturarla... –una sonrisa sádica apareció en el rostro del falso Snape. Blaise estaba temblando de ira. Empotró al falso Snape contra la pared y le puso la varita contra su garganta.

- Sois unos cabrones y unos malditos... –siseó lleno de odio. El falso Snape empezó a reírse con cierto brillo extraño en los ojos molestando aun más a Blaise.

- Puede, pero eso no te va a ayudar a salvar a tu amiga... ¿no estás tardando mucho en ir a tu _castigo_? –esa última palabra la pronunció ásperamente y Blaise comprendió demasiado tarde. Le soltó horrorizado y salió del despacho de Snape, no sin oír antes lo que le decía el falso Snape mientras corría-. ¡No llegarás a tiempo, Blaise! ¡Es demasiado tarde!

No tenía ni idea de cómo pudo correr tanto, lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza era que había dejado a Hermione a su suerte sola con un mortífago. Cuando llegó al pasillo de las mazmorras vio a los lejos a una silueta con una capa, y corrió aun más. Cuando la luz consiguió iluminar a la figura el moreno reconoció a Carliste cargando con Hermione en los brazos.

- ¡No te vas a escapar mortífago! –gritó Blaise lanzando una maldición cruciatus contra el profesor, pero éste la repelió como si fuera un mosquito molesto. Se giró observando quien le había interrumpido. Sonrió satisfecho cuando vio al Slytherin con el odio desprendiéndose de su mirada.

- Buenas noches Zabini... –hizo una reverencia y acto seguido desapareció en una humareda. Al moreno no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y observó impotente como su amiga desaparecía en esa humareda.

Golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en el suelo con odio descargando su ira y su rabia, sin impedir que lágrimas amargas resbalaran por su rostro, hasta que sus fuerzas se extinguieron y su cuerpo cayó desplomado al suelo.

* * *

**FIN DEL NOVENO CAPÍTULO!!**

Interesante, ¿eh? Se han llevado a Hermione! Al final los mortífagos siempre consiguen lo que quieren... pero no, tranquilos, las cosas pueden cambiar de un momento a otro, jejeje

Al menos ya han descubierto la verdad, lo que querían los mortífagos de Hermione. Algo es algo, ¿no?

Besos y dejar reviews!!

Cuidense!!

**AVISO: **Este es el ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO que subo POR EL MOMENTO, pero eso no quiere decir que la historia esté terminada, tan solo que NO PODRÉ SUBIR MÁS HASTA EL VIERNES 13 DE JUNIO, oki? Sólo es una semana :P

Espero que disculpen la demora, pero es que estoy con los exámenes de Selectividad y no podré conectarme :S Sorry!! Pero en cuanto acabe volveré!!

LAMENTO LAS MOLESTIAS!!

BYEEEE


	10. Hermione

Y aquí un nuevo capítulo de "A través de las tinieblas". Espero que os guste!!

Este capítulo es especial, narrado desde el punto de vista de Hermione.

* * *

**10º- Hermione.**

_..._

_- No malgastes tus fuerzas... las vas a necesitar –siseó ásperamente._

_- Un trampa... –susurré casi para mí misma. Aunque lo sabía, algo en mi interior aun no encajaba varias piezas del maldito puzzle en que me encontraba. _

_- Sí... –Carliste fue avanzando poco a poco hacia mí, tranquilamente, tomándose su tiempo-. Tranquila, dentro de poco todas las piezas encajarán... –y antes de que pudiera evitarlo un rayo azul me impactó en el pecho. Después tan solo hubo oscuridad..._

_..._

Frío. Mucho frío. Duro y húmedo. Roca. Sí, era una roca. Me encontraba sobre una roca, o más bien sobre un suelo de piedra frío y húmedo. Los párpados me pesaban una barbaridad, a parte de que me dolía mucho todo el cuerpo. Al final conseguí abrir los ojos para descubrir donde me hallaba. No encontré más que una pequeña luz que se deslizaba entre unos barrotes a más de cuatro menos de altura. Pero se podía decir que estaba a oscuras. Mis músculos estaban cansados y adoloridos como si hubiesen sido torturados o algo similar. La cabeza me dolía de una manera brutal, y pensaba que me iba a estallar. Aun así, comencé a palmear el suelo hasta llegar a una pared y así poder saber cómo era donde me encontraba. Tardé poco más de quince minutos, o eso me pareció a mí, ya que no sabía qué hora era ni nada, pero al menos sabía donde me encontraba: era una habitación pequeña, de unos diez metros cuadrados, toda de piedra y con una puerta de hierro en la pared frente a las ventana con barrotes que había en la pared a mis espaldas. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, ni si volvería a ver la luz del sol otra vez, así que lo único que hice fue quedarme allí quieta esperando el momento en que esa puerta se abriera y pudiera dirigirme a mi final.

El tiempo que estuve aquí me hizo reflexionar sobre todo lo que había ocurrido y sobre lo ingenua que había sido todo este tiempo.

Cuando entré en el despacho de Carliste no pensé que iba a ser el momento perfecto para que me llevaran con ellos. Tenía la esperanza de que me quedara más tiempo. No me sorprendió casi nada lo que me confesó Carliste cuando estuvimos solos en el despacho. En cierta manera, Blaise y yo no estábamos mal encaminados. Los mortífagos me necesitaban, pero no para lo que pensábamos, sino para atraer a Harry, lo que yo me temía. Lo tenían todo planeado. Que Blaise se uniera a mi causa, que me ayudara a investigar y que Draco sospechara de nosotros. También tenían planeado que Draco y yo nos enamoráramos. Eso fue una de las cosas que más me dolió. El hecho de pensar que la razón por la que habíamos pasado buenos momentos había sido un estúpido y macabro plan. Esto me hacía reflexionar sobre si mis sentimientos sobre Draco era ciertos, si de verdad le quería; y tenía miedo de conocer la respuesta a las preguntas que me hacía continuamente.

Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo llevaba allí encerrada, cómo estaría Blaise y como reaccionaría al leer la carta que le dejé.

Recordaba cada palabra que le escribí, al igual que la que escribí para Harry. Dejé que mi mente vagara por aquellos momentos, minutos antes de que me despidiera de Blaise por última vez. Justo después de guardar los documentos a buen recaudo decidí dejarles unas cartas por si me ocurría algo, para que al menos supieran el porqué.

_Querido Blaise:_

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque he desaparecido, tal y cómo te indiqué. No sé cómo habré desaparecido, pero he de decirte que he descifrado aquellas piezas que no encajaban. _

_Estoy segura que si me han raptado no es para que Voldemort me "entregue" sus poderes, sino para hacer que Harry venga hasta él. Soy el cebo. No sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes, la verdad. En mi baúl están todos los documentos. Si no sobreviviera me gustaría que tú continuaras con esto. Que lo acabaras. _

_Espero que no te haya pasado nada, y que avises a Harry antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Cuida de Ginny por mí. Sé que se lo prometí a Harry que la cuidaría, pero como ves ya no estoy ahí. _

_Por favor, cuida de Draco. Sé que lo que te pido es una idiotez pero él necesita que le protejan. Ethan le quiere matar, lo sé; él me lo dijo, y yo no quiero que le pase nada. Ojalá algún día me pueda perdonar, pero hasta que llegue ese día, si es que llega, cuídale por mí._

_Cuídate mucho, Hermione._

--

Puede que ya fuera tarde, pero es lo único que se me ocurrió entonces. Y mientras estaba aquí sola en este lugar mohoso y frío, esperaba que alguien viniera y me sacara de allí, aunque sabía que cuando me sacaran de allí sería para llevarme ante Voldemort o para torturarme.

Los días se me hacían eternos y llegó un punto en el que perdí la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba allí. Sabía que era de día cuando entraba la luz por la pequeña ventana, y que era de noche cuando no había luz. Me traían comida una vez al día solamente, por lo que tenía que comer lo justo para no morirme de hambre y racionar las comidas.

No había espejo alguno donde poder ver mi aspecto pero estaba segura que había cambiado olímpicamente. Seguramente estaría más pálida que un muerto, y quizás las ojeras que tenía confirmaran que yo era un muerto viviente.

Tras varios días allí encerrada, la puerta enorme de hierro se abrió chirriando y por ella entró luz. Estaba durmiendo por lo que me molestó mucho aquella luz, pero rápidamente me levanté o al menos lo intenté, pues mi cuerpo se vino abajo sin fuerzas. Oí risas ásperas y también varias voces irreconocibles para mí. Uno de ellos me levantó y me condujo por aquellos pasadizos de piedra mohosos hasta otra gran puerta de hierro. Ésta se abrió nada más llegar nosotros a ese lugar dando a una estancia completamente distinta a cualquiera que había visto antes.

Era circular, de piedra, con gradas a ambos lados, como si fuera un circo romano. En el centro había un enorme arco de piedra del cuál colgaba un velo oscuro pero transparente. Se oían voces o al menos eso me pareció escuchar a mí. Cuando más me acercaba a dicho arco más segura estaba de que lo había visto en algún lado, pero no estaba segura de donde. Entonces la puerta se cerró produciendo un ruido sordo y yo me giré asustada. No había nadie, ni siquiera un mortífago. ¿Por qué me había dejado sola en un lugar como este sin vigilancia?

Me giré de nuevo hacia el arco e intenté recordar donde lo había visto antes, y cuando mi mente divagaba por mis recuerdos una voz áspera, fría y siseante me sorprendió.

- Hermione Granger, ¡qué gusto verte por aquí! –no hizo falta que me girara para saber quien era. Harry me había hablado de él y me lo había descrito todo. Pero el miedo que se siente al estar en un lugar a solas con él, con Lord Voldemort, no se puede describir-. Espero que tu estancia aquí haya sido de tu agrado.

- Oh, sí. No lo he pasado tan bien y tan cómoda en toda mi corta vida –se notaba el sarcasmo en mi voz, y cierta amargura. Odiaba a los mortífagos, y le odiaba a él.

- Deberías estar agradecida de que te haya mantenido con vida tanto tiempo. Si no hubieses sido tú, créeme ya estarías muerta –la mirada glacial y llena de odio me heló por dentro.

- Pues si es para atraer a Harry lo llevas claro. Él no vendrá, está ocupado bus.. haciendo cosas antes de poder matarte –huí de su mirada pues sabía lo que iba a hacer a continuación y segundos más tarde sentí un intenso dolor de cabeza y una presencia entró en mi cabeza.

- "¿Qué está haciendo?" –por más que cerraba los ojos con todas mis fuerzas, Voldemort recorría todos mis pensamientos. Yo aun no había aprendido oclumancia, y eso me hacía vulnerable ante él-. "¿Qué está buscando?"

- "Lo... sabes muy bien..." –esto pareció bastarle pues salió precipitadamente de mi mente y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de ira.

- ¿Cómo lo ha descubierto? –siseó entre dientes, y yo temí por mi vida. Estaba segura de que Voldemort estaba totalmente fuera de sí, y muy molesto de que un niño, y más una muggle, conociera sus secretos. Al ver que yo me negaba a decir algo, sacó su varita y me apuntó sin previo aviso-. ¿Cómo ... lo ... descubrió?

- Dumbledore... –susurré y al instante me arrepentí. Su ira estalló y de un manotazo me estampó contra el enorme arco. Pasó de largo y salió por la enorme puerta por donde yo había entrado ondeando su capa al andar. Me pregunté si me dejarían allí, pero nada más pensar en eso, dos mortífagos entraron y me volvieron a llevar a mi "cárcel".

--

Al menos llevaba allí tres semanas, y ya me imaginaba que estaría allí hasta que Voldemort decidiera matarme. Yo no sabía donde me encontraba y dudaba que mis amigos descubrieran este lugar. Jamás pensé que moriría así y mucho menos matada por Voldemort.

Me gustaría saber que estaría haciendo Harry, si había encontrado y destruido el resto de horrocruxes; cómo estarían Blaise y Draco, y Luna, Neville y Ginny.

Seguramente me estaban buscando como locos, o al menos Blaise sí. Si al menos les pudiera mandar alguna señal de que estaba viva, aunque no supieran donde... Me preguntada donde estaría Draco, si se habría convertido de nuevo en mortífago.

Justo en aquel momento la puerta de hierro se abrió, y un mortífago me volvió a sacar. Me llevó a otro lugar distinto: era una sala enorme, con varias columnas corintias a ambos lados, formando dos hileras con un pasillo en medio que llevaba a un gran altar. Justo detrás de éste se encontraba Voldemort.

- Bueno sangresucia, espero que tu estancia aquí te haya resultado confortable... –bufé sin poder contenerme. Siempre empezaba igual las conversaciones conmigo-. Dentro de poco esto se acabará, ¿lo sabes, verdad? –tragué despacio. Eso significaba que me mataría pronto.

- ¿Hay noticias de Harry? –estaba segura de que no, pero tenía que ganar tiempo. Aunque no pensaba que me mataría ahora... ¿no? El miedo se apoderó de mí, y él no notó. Rió abiertamente en carcajadas, y esa risa me heló la sangre.

- No, no hay noticias de tu amigo –su rostro volvió a ser el mismo de siempre-. Y si dentro de cinco días no tengo noticias de él, te mataré –y si más, desapareció del lugar. Segundos más tarde el mortífago que me había sacado de mi cárcel me volvió a llevar a ella, cerrando la puerta con varios cerrojos.

--

Los siguientes cinco días se me hicieron eternos. Cada vez que alguien habría la puerta para dejarme la comida pensaba que ya era el día de mi muerte, y me aterrorizaba. Pero cuando volvían a cerrarla mi miedo desaparecía momentáneamente y podía comer tranquila.

El último día fue el día de mi reflexión, es decir, reflexión sobre mi vida, si había conseguido mis propósitos o no. Y en cierta manera sí los había conseguido:

Harry no había venido, y eso era un buen augurio, ya que significaba que estaba vivo y destruyendo las partes del alma de Voldemort.

No había tenido noticias de Draco y eso significaba que no era un mortífago, ¿no? Si se hubiese convertido de nuevo, Voldemort me lo hubiese dicho para castigarme, pero no lo ha hecho, así que debería seguir bien.

Tampoco me habían dicho de ninguna muerte de mis amigos, por lo que todos estarían bien.

A mis padres no les había pasado nada malo, o al menos mientras yo estaba con ellos. Y eso era uno de mis mayores temores, que a mis padres les pasara algo.

Había conseguido ser lo que me propuse cuando comencé mi primer año en Hogwarts, que reconocieran como bruja a pesar de ser muggle. Me había esforzado mucho a lo largo de estos años para ser lo que soy ahora, y me sentía orgullosa de mí misma.

No me importaba morir ahora, ya había conseguido lo que más deseaba. Hombre, me gustaría seguir viviendo, junto a mis amigos y mis padres, pero si tengo que morir ahora lo aceptaré, y ellos también. Puede que al principio no puedan aceptarlo ni creerlo, pero con el tiempo lo superarán. Son fuertes y muy poderosos, y confío en ellos.

En ese instante, cuando pensé que iba a morir horas más tarde, cuando pensé que ya jamás volvería a verlos nunca, la puerta se abrió. Pero no era como las demás veces, los cerrojos y las llaves giraban demasiado deprisa como si el mortífago se hubiera olvidado de mí y viniera a traerme algo rápidamente o a llevarme ante mi juicio final. Pero no era nada de esto. Cuando la puerta se abrió me cegué, como tantas veces antes, por la luz pero no era de las velas ni nada parecido, sino por la luz de la varita de mi carcelero.

- ¡Vamos, rápido! –su voz era de súplica. Me levanté como pude y fui rápidamente a la puerta. Él me tendió algo que yo reconocí al instante, mi varita. No podía verle el rostro y con una de mis manos deslicé la capucha y pude ver el rostro de mi salvador. Me quedé helada. Jamás pensé verle en aquel lugar, y mucho menos sacándome de allí. No sé lo que sentí en ese instante. Había cambiado mucho en aquel tiempo. Su pelo era más oscuro y su piel era aun más pálida, aunque sus ojos grises como el mercurio tenían cierto ápice de dolor. Quería decirle tantas cosas pero él no me dio tiempo, me tomó del brazo y avanzamos por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta de bronce-. Cuando la cruces debes desaparecerte al instante. Los mortífago notarán en menos de un minuto que has escapado e irán a por ti –se oyó un ruido proveniente de los pasillos, y él miró con rapidez.

- ¡¿Qué pasará contigo?! –no quería dejarle allí, no esta vez. Él me había salvado, yo quería salvarle a él.

- ¡Te daré tiempo, tu vete! –su voz era tan cariñosa pero a la vez se notaba el dolor en ella. Se oyeron más ruidos.

- ¡Vente conmigo, por favor! –rogué con todas mis fuerzas. Le necesitaba, siempre le había necesitado pero jamás se lo había dicho-. ¡Te necesito! –eso pareció hacer el efecto que yo quería, pero durante unos instantes pensé que se marcharía y me dejaría sola. Pero me equivoqué. Me tomó de la mano abrió la puerta y antes de que yo pudiera decir nada, me empujó lejos de él, hacia fuera.

- Confía en mí, Hermione. Sé que no es justo decírtelo cuando yo no supe confiar en ti, pero dame una oportunidad para arreglarlo todo –los ruidos aumentaron y pude ver a lo lejos del largo pasillo varias sombras.

- ¿Draco que vas a...? –la puerta se estaba cerrando-. ¡Draco!

- Tu intentaste salvarme y yo no supe darme cuenta. Ahora es mi turno de salvarte... –se giró dándome la espalda y sacó su varita elegantemente.

- ¡Draco, no! ¡Draco! –sé que no servía de nada que gritara. Intenté con mis débiles manos que la puerta no se cerrara pero no tardó más que dos segundos en cerrarse produciendo un ruido seco y sordo. No podía oír nada detrás de la puerta, por lo que tomé mi varita con decisión, y sin mirar atrás, a pesar del dolor de mi corazón, me desaparecí en dirección a los exteriores de Hogwarts.

--

Echaba de menos Hogwarts, incluso la enfermería aunque no me gustara mucho pasar tiempo allí, pero eso significaba que aun estaba viva y aun podía hacer algo contra los mortífagos. Sé que tenía a mis amigos apoyándome, y aun más cuando me vieron aparecer en el Gran Comedor; seguramente pensaron al verme entrar que era un fantasma al ver mi aspecto degradado pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que era yo de verdad y Ginny fue la primera en salir corriendo hacia mí. Minutos más tarde ya me encontraba en la enfermería tumbada en una de las camas y con varios alumnos a mi alrededor, en especial Ginny, Luna y Blaise. Todos me preguntaban sobre estas tres últimas semanas.

Les conté todo lo ocurrido, desde que fui a ver a Carliste hasta cuando regresé a Hogwarts, incluido mi encuentro con Draco pues sin él jamás habría salido de mi cárcel. No había instante en que no pensara en él. Mi mente me decía que me olvidase de él, que ya no le volvería a ver, que los mortífagos habrían acabado con él, pero mi corazón me decía que aun podía haber esperanza. Por lo que me aferré a esa esperanza y con ella me recuperé en menos de tres días, salí de la enfermería y me puse a trabajar con Blaise y mis amigos en los planes para acabar con los mortífagos. Estábamos seguros de que iban atacar Hogwarts tarde o temprano, mas bien temprano, y teníamos que tener un plan. Por otro lado estaban Harry y Ron. Les envié una carta contándoles todo lo que había ocurrido y cómo se puso Voldemort de furioso al comprobar que había descubierto su secreto.

Después de hacer todo lo que tenia en mente, o por lo menos hacer parte de lo que tenía en mente, les pedí que me contaran todo lo que ocurrió aquí en estas semanas. Me sorprendí con su relato, y a la vez me emocioné mucho. Resulta que Snape no era Snape, sino algún mortífago usando la poción multijugos. Después de que Blaise lo descubriera no volvió a aparecer, por lo que McGonagall tomó el puesto de directora por el momento. También me dijeron que la mayoría de los alumnos de Slytherin se habían ido del colegio y no hizo falta que preguntara el porqué, ya me intuía algo.

Después de ponerme al día, les pedí que me dejaran salir un rato fuera a tomar el aire y así lo hicieron. Un paseo por el lago es lo que más necesitaba. Podría evadirme de todo y de todos, pensar para mí misma sin tener que exponer mis ideas y así poder pensar en Draco tranquilamente. Sí, sé que estoy obsesionada con él, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en él, soy incapaz de hacerlo. El simple hecho de pensar que no le veré más sin haber arreglado antes las cosas, provoca tal dolor en mí que es insoportable. Quería verle de nuevo, _tenía _que verle de nuevo.

- ¿Pensando en Draco? –la voz de Blaise llegó a mis oídos. Sonreí. Él siempre sabía en que estaba pensando sin necesidad de hablar-. No deberías estar sola, ya has pasado muchos días sola, Hermione –se sentó junto a mí y me miró con su cálida sonrisa. Eso era una de las cosas por las que quería regresar, para verle de nuevo sonreír.

- Ya lo sé, es la costumbre –yo también sonreí. A él le gustaba verme sonreír, así que le daría ese gusto.

- ¿Piensas que volverá? ¿Qué seguirá vivo? –se podía percibir la preocupación en su voz.

- Es lo único que tengo para seguir adelante. Si pienso que no va a volver no tendría fuerzas. Por eso tengo esa esperanza, ese anhelo de volver a verle. Necesito esa pequeña esperanza –y era verdad. Lo necesitaba y algo me decía que seguía vivo en algún lugar. Tenía que estar vivo. Entonces en ese momento un intenso dolor me perforó la cabeza, sin poder evitar que un chillido se escapara de mis labios.

- "_Preparaos para mañana, sangresucia. Será el final de Hogwarts_"

Esa voz la conocía, por desgracia. La había oído antes, tan fría y tan áspera con el hielo. La sangre se me heló con escucharla. Blaise me miró realmente preocupado y asustado.

- Es mañana... –apenas pude pronunciar más palabras, y él lo comprendió. Nos levantamos rápidamente y corrimos hacia el interior del castillo. Buscamos hasta dar con Ginny y Luna, después nos fuimos hacia el despacho de McGonagall y le explicamos lo que me acaba de ocurrir.

- ¡¿Mañana?! –se levantó como loca y fue hasta los cuadros. Habló con ellos ante nuestras miradas y cuando se hubo calmado se sentó de nuevo y se colocó bien sus pequeñas gafas-. Bien. Weasley y Lovegood buscad a todos los alumnos, que os ayuden los prefectos, y llevarlos al Gran Comedor. Ah, que lleven todos sus varitas. Vosotros dos –Luna y Ginny salieron corriendo, después nos apuntó a Blaise y a mí con su varita-. ..contactar con Potter y Weasley, que vengan urgentemente a Hogwarts –Blaise y yo nos dirigimos a al puerta, pero McGonagall me retuvo a mí unos instantes-. Hermione...

- Ve Blaise, ahora te alcanzo –le apremié a Blaise al ver que la directora quería hablar conmigo, pero Blaise frunció el ceño.

- La última vez que me separé de ti... te llevaron con ellos. No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir –en sus ojos se podía leer la preocupación y yo me sentí emocionada al verle así de preocupado.

- Tranquilo, en serio. Espérame detrás de la puerta si quieres... –eso pareció bastarle, asintió y al salir cerró las puerta tras él. Una vez solas la directora y yo cambió su expresión a una más seria.

- Hermione, no sabes lo preocupados que nos has tenido a todos. Estas tres semanas han sido unas de las peores que recuerdo... Pensé que no volverías, y ellos también lo pensaban, todos excepto Blaise. Él fue el único que no se dio por vencido, que continuó buscando pistas y pruebas para poder encontrarte, o al menos vengarte. La querida Luna cambió en cuanto desapareciste; acostumbrados a verla siempre sonreír y a decir tonterías cuando las cosas iban mal... ¡Oh, no sabes cómo de preocupados estábamos todos! ...y más aun cuando... –pareció dudar pero al ver mi expresión continuó-. Cuando Draco Malfoy desapareció.

- ¿Hace cuánto desapareció? –no pude engañarla y más aun cuando se apreció cierto dolor y preocupación al hablar. Draco Malfoy había desaparecido.

- Hace dos semanas... –me preguntaba si fue directamente hacia los mortífagos o los estuvo buscando hasta dar conmigo. Tenía que preguntar a Blaise si había roto su promesa, si le había dicho algo a Draco, pues no podía olvidar las últimas palabras que me dirigió antes de que la puerta se cerrara. "_Tu intentaste salvarme y yo no supe darme cuenta. Ahora es mi turno de salvarte..."_. ¿Por qué me dijo eso?

- Bueno profesora, perdón.. directora, debo irme. Tengo que avisar a Harry y a Ron, formular una estrategia para mañana, y también... –todo iba demasiado rápido. ¿Por qué tenían que atacar tan rápido?

- Hermione no tienes que hacer esto tú sola ¿de acuerdo? Estáis todos juntos, podéis hacerlo. No digo que no vaya a ser difícil, porque lo será. Ni que no vaya a morir nadie, porque morirán y muchos. Pero si no lo intentamos moriremos todos, ¿vale? –era la primera vez en toda mi vida que era consciente de lo que iba a ocurrir. No quería ni imaginar cuantos alumnos morirían ni cuántos íbamos a quedar en pie. Pero McGonagall tenía razón: había que luchar.

- Está bien, lo entiendo. Nos prepararemos para la guerra. Hasta mañana –y sin más salí evitando que continuara con la conversación, porque sabía que al final si ella continuaba con su plática conseguiría asustarme y me echaría atrás.

Blaise me esperaba detrás de la puerta, apoyado en la pared. Cuando me vio salir cambió su expresión preocupada a una completamente de alivio. Le sonreí y ambos nos dirigimos hacia el hall. Sabía que no era el momento adecuado pero era ahora o nunca.

- Blaise, ¿le contaste algo a Draco? –a él le pareció sorprender mi pregunta aunque lo supo disimular bastante bien.

- La verdad...sí. Lo siento de veras, en serio... No tuve más remedio, no sabes como se puso cuando desapareciste. Estaba realmente asustado y preocupado. Le tuve que contar todo, todo... –seguramente Blaise se pensaba que le iba a echar la bronca o algo, pero se sorprendió al verme reír.

- Así que Draco estaba preocupado por mí... interesante dato –era buena señal, y en cierta manera me alegraba por ello. Aunque si no volvía por mi culpa me sentiría fatal, y no sé si podría seguir con esta guerra. No, no podría seguir. Él tenía que volver. Aunque las esperanzas se estaban acabando.

Cuando llegamos al hall vimos a mucha gente formando un círculo y me entró la curiosidad. Vi a Ginny y a Luna entre el gentío, y fueron ellas las que me hicieron una señal.

- ¡Hermione! –Ginny parecía muy contenta, demasiado-. ¡Mira Hermione! –como el círculo no se abría tuve que bajar un poco más para poder ver lo que Ginny quería enseñarme. Y entonces cuando lo vi el corazón se me paró un instante. No me podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Cuando la guerra iba a dar comienzo, cuando ya casi no me quedaban esperanzas, él aparecía de nuevo. Quizás estuviera herido y cansadísimo, pero estaba vivo. Y eso era lo importante.

No sé como mis pies se movieron solos, ni si la gente se apartó al verme o les aparté yo, pero cuando llegué frente a él y él me miró a los ojos supe que ahora podría con todo. Daba igual la guerra mientras él estuviera vivo y conmigo. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin sentirle, sin sentir el calor de sus brazos que cuando me abrazó fuertemente como si fuera a desaparecer, sentí que el tiempo se retrocedía tres meses, cuando estábamos bien sin problemas ni nada. Le miré a los ojos y al verme reflejada en ellos no pude evitar derramar unas lágrimas. Y él me besó como si fuera la última vez, desesperado, un beso tras otro dejándome sin respiración. Y cuado hubo terminado se giró hacia el Gran Comedor, sin soltar una de mis manos, tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.

- Escuchar todos. Mañana comenzará una guerra contra Voldemort. Sé que muchos de vosotros querría volver a sus casas y lo entiendo. Por eso, tengo un plan. Es difícil pero es lo más seguro que hay, os pido vuestra colaboración –todo el mundo se quedó callado al verle hablar así.

Se sentaron en el suelo y le miraron con atención, al igual que yo. Si él tenía un plan siendo mortífago, será mejor que cualquiera de los planes que formulemos nosotros.

Le apreté la mano dándole fuerzas y me sonrió dándome las gracias.

Después de besarme tiernamente en los labios, como hace tanto tiempo que no hacía, tomó aire de nuevo y miró serio a los demás.

* * *

**FIN DEL DÉCIMO CAPÍTULO**

Espero que os haya gustado. Este capítulo es especial para mí, y es uno de los que más me gustan por el momento, porque sabemos en todo momento lo que piensa Hermione, y me agrada. A pesar de estar a punto de morir seguía serena y dispuesta a todo, y eso me gusta.

Cada vez va quedando menos para el final, unos pocos capítulos.

Si os vais fijando, estos últimos capítulos son más largos que los primeros. Y son así porque hay mucho que contar en poco espacio jejeje.

Espero que el desenlace os guste!!

Bueno, eso es todo, besos y cuidense!!

**_POR FAVOR... DEJEN... R E V I E W S_**


	11. Ilusión o relidad

Sí, lo sé. Tardé mucho con esta actualización del capítulo, pero es que no pude, porque entre el verano y currar en el bar, pues no tenía mucho tiempo, lo siento.

Este capítulo, es uno de los últimos, narrado desde el punto de vista de Hermione. No quiero que resulte pesado ni cansino, ni nada por el estilo. Pero me gustó la idea de ver a Hermione en una situación como "ésta". Espero que os guste, a mí me encantó, la verdad.

**11- Ilusión o Realidad**

_Hermione _

El castillo estaba totalmente en silencio. Ni siquiera Peeves deambulaba por los pasillos, no había ni un fantasma. Los ruidos se reducían a las respiraciones nerviosas de la mayoría de los alumnos que habían decidido no huir, que habían decidido quedarse a luchar por Hogwarts.

La idea de Draco era realmente buena, pero no tenía fundamento. Es decir, había ideado un plan estupendo pero yo no le veía sentido. Había ideado que todos los alumnos y profesores, exceptuando nuestro grupo, McGonagall y Hagrid, se guarecieran bajo el subsuelo del Gran Comedor. Mientras nosotros iríamos a la Cámara de los Secretos, y esperaríamos allí a que Voldemort y los suyos llegaran.

Yo nunca había estado allí abajo, pero cuando ví las piedras arremolinadas y amontonadas supuse que fue pos culpa del hechizo que Lockhart les quiso lanzar a Harry y a Ron en segundo año. En ese momento me acordé de ellos.

¿Dónde estarían? Imaginaba que ya habrían conseguido encontrar todos los Horrocruxes o al menos casi todos. Quizás no les volvería a ver nunca más, pues sabía que aquella batalla que estábamos por librar decidiría nuestro destino. Quizás mi destino no era volver a verlos, ni tampoco vivir eternamente con Draco, pero ojalá fuera distinto. Ojalá el destino tuviera alguna carta escondida y nos pudiera dar una oportunidad. Porque nos lo merecíamos. Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado nos merecíamos un descanso.

Cuando conseguimos pasar aquella barrera de enormes rocas, pudimos ver la entrada de la cámara. Sentí un escalofrío terrible al ver la enorme entrada circular, con la forma de una serpiente incrustada en la entrada. Nos acercamos con cuidado hacia ella, pero fue Ginny la que parecía más afectada. Me quise acercar a ella al verla con aquella expresión perdida, pero al mano helada de Draco me detuvo. Volteé mi cabeza para encontrarme con sus ojos y cuando lo hice sentí que parte de mí se relajaba. Me acarició con su pulgar el dorso de mi mano consiguiendo de mí una sonrisa.

- Creo que la Weasley necesita estar sola, Hermione... –me miró como sólo él sabía hacerlo, haciéndome sentir feliz y llena por dentro. Le quería decir tantas cosas, pero eran demasiadas, y además no sabía si conseguiríamos vivir después de la guerra que estaba a punto de comenzar, la verdad.

Me fijé en que McGonagall abría la puerta sin hacer ningún esfuerzo apuntándola con su varita. Yo tiré de Draco hacia la puerta para entrar, y apremió a Ginny, que estaba junto a Luna, para que entraran. Neville ayudaba a Hagrid a quitar algunas piedras, y yo quise ayudar pero Draco me lo impidió sin dejar de tomarme la mano.

- Debes descansar Hermione, llevas muchos días secuestrada y has perdido fuerzas... –me besó dulcemente en los labios-. Necesito toda tu fuerza para lo que se aproxima, ¿vale? –yo asentí. ¡Cómo negarme si él me miraba de aquella manera haciéndome sentir única en el mundo! Él aun tenía rasguños en el rostro, seguramente de la pelea con los mortífagos. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. ¿A cuántos tuvo que matar para poder escapar? En aquel momento oí la voz de Hagrid que nos apremiaba a entrar. Me solté de Draco y caminé rápido hacia dentro de la cámara. Me quedé maravillada y asombrada con lo que mis ojos veían.

Era exactamente tal y como Harry la había descrito. Un pilar de columnas se alzaban a ambos lados de un enorme pasillo, que conectaba la entrada con la enorme pared donde se podía ver claramente el grabado de Salazar Slytherin. Me giré hacia Draco para ver su expresión y me quedé sin habla. Su mirada estaba perdida más allá del rostro del creador de su casa, como si estuviera en otro mundo.

Me quise acercar a él, pero entonces, como si me hubiesen golpeado un dolor de cabeza más intenso que los demás me inundó. Mis piernas se doblaron y caí al suelo agarrándome la cabeza porque parecía a punto de explotar.

- ¡Hermione! –escuché la voz de Draco muy cerca de mi oído, y noté sus fuertes brazos sosteniéndome e intentando que me pusiera en pie, pero el dolor era tan grande que era incapaz de moverme-. ¡¿Qué te ocurre, Hermione?! –gritaba él, o al menos eso me parecía a mí. Oí más gritos, pero cada vez les oía más lejos y más lejos, como si se fueran alejando, hasta que finalmente todo se quedó en silencio.

--

Había un silencio sepulcral. Aparté mis manos de la cabeza y pude comprobar que sí, que era cierto. No se oía nada. Abrí los ojos con cuidado temiéndome lo peor, pero lo que vi fue algo que jamás, ni en mis peores pesadillas, hubiese pasado. Caí hacia atrás violentamente y me pegué a la columna más cercana. Intenté no mirar, no quería ver nada más, pero mis manos estaban paralizadas del miedo. Intenté cerrar los ojos, pero entonces oí los sollozos de quien no quería oír nada.

Abrí los ojos para poder ver entre lágrimas, como Ginny se debatía entre la vida y la muerte en el suelo. Todo el suelo estaba encharcado de sangre, pero no era toda de ella. Había más cuerpos por el suelo, y eso era una visión bastante fea. Vi el cuerpo de Harry que se movía débilmente, arrastrándose por el suelo hasta que llegó donde Ginny para tomarla de la mano con ternura. Pero entonces un rayo impactó sobre el cuerpo debilitado de Harry y le hizo contorsionarse y que se convulsionara como si le estuvieran maltratando. Por la expresión que pude ver en Harry supe de qué maldición se trataba, y aquello me aterrorizó. Ver como Harry se retorcía en el suelo bajo la maldición cruciatus era algo que nunca había podido imaginar.

Sólo le había visto bajo esa maldición una vez y fue en el Departamento de Misterios. En aquel momento me juré que no le volvería a ver así, que no lo iba a permitir, pero ahora... Mi cuerpo estaba congelado y paralizado, y mi mente no reaccionaba. Tuve que ver impotente como Harry se iba debilitando más y más hasta que la maldición fue retirada y le dejó exhausto. Pero aun así, a pesar del dolor que tuvo que soportar bajo esa maldición, no soltó la mano de Ginny.

Aquella escena me sobrecogió, y no pude parar de llorar.

- ¿Ves como tus amigos iban a morir, sangresucia? –susurró la voz de Ethan en mi oído. Ni siquiera me moví al oírle. Una rabia y una ira me consumía por dentro, pero también tenía espacio para le impotencia de ver todo aquello. Intenté buscar a Draco por todos los lados pero no lo encontré. Una angustia sustituyó a esa rabia que tenía e intenté ponerme de pie-. ¿Buscas a tu príncipe?

- ¿Dónde está? –pregunté mirándole seria y fríamente a los ojos, o al menos todo lo fríamente que podía mirar a un asesino.

- Tu querido príncipe murió, tal y cómo te dije hace un tiempo... –sus palabras eran dagas que se clavaban en mí corazón.

- No... –ni siquiera podía hablar-. No es posible... esto es un sueño... una alucinación... –Ethan se fue acercando más y más a mí, hasta quedar a medio metro.

- No, no lo es, sangresucia –di un paso hacia atrás incapaz de creerme sus palabras-. Mientras tú te desmayabas, tus amigos estaban luchando y pereciendo, uno tras otro... mientras ellos morían tú estabas aquí tirada en el suelo, sin hacer nada, como si no te importara nada... –me cogió del cuello inesperadamente y me empotró contra una columna. El aire dejó de pasar a mis pulmones, e intenté zafarme de su agarre.

- N..no...pu...ed... –pero cada vez tenía menos aire, y eso comenzó a hacerme efecto. La vista se me nubló y la fuerzas comenzaron a irse. Entonces, cuando creí que moriría ahogada, me lanzó lejos de allí, mandándome contra otra columna. Con el choque parte de ella se rompió, mientras que mi brazo se dobló de una manera extraña haciéndome gritar de dolor. Al caer, caí junto a los cuerpos de Ginny y Harry que ahora yacían inmóviles, pero agarrados de la mano. Me quedé absorta mirando la unión de sus manos, por lo que no pude ver el nuevo ataque de Ethan. Éste se lanzó hacia mí, y me levantó sin mucha dificultad, y me dio una bofetada. Caí de nuevo al suelo sintiendo un dolor inmenso en mi mejilla y mandíbula. Me toqué la zona del golpe y noté sangre. ¿Me había partido el labio? Le miré con odio, e intenté ponerme el pie y pegarle, pero él me retuvo agarrando mis muñecas y acercó sus rostro al mío.

- Tenía tantas ganas de matarte, sangresucia... Draco pudo evitarlo varias veces, pero ahora, no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad. El Señor Tenebroso me prohibió matarte hasta que Harry Potter estuviera muerto, y ahora... ¡lo está! –me dio un golpe con su cabeza, dejándome aturdida durante unos instantes, instantes que fueron los justos y necesarios para que él me lanzara de nuevo contra una columna, dándome un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, dejándome más aturdida aun e incapaz de moverme. Sacó su varita y me apuntó al corazón-. Vamos a ver cuánto aguantas... –abrí los ojo asustada e intenté escapar pero al no responder mis músculos no pude hacer nada por evitarlo-. ¡CRUCIO! –jamás en vida sentí algo semejante.

Sentí como si mil cuchillos atravesasen a la vez mi piel. Intenté gritar pero ningún sonido salía de mi boca. Aquel martirio se prolongó demasiado o al menos eso me pareció. Cuando pareció amainar la fuerza de la maldición pude respirar, pero fui incapaz de moverme. Entonces volví a recibir el impacto de un nuevo cruciatus, y esta vez si pude gritar.

Grité con todas mis fuerzas, hasta quedarme sin nada de aire dentro de los pulmones, aunque ya no valía la pena. Lo mejor sería morir pues no me quedaba nada por lo que luchar.

Cerré los ojos intentando soportar el dolor, pero lo veía casi imposible.

--

- ¡Hermione! –abrí los ojos rápidamente y me encontré con la mirada de Draco realmente preocupada. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Intenté hablar pero cuando lo hice sentí un dolor inmenso en todo el cuerpo, como si me hubieran estado golpeando mil y una veces. A parte del rostro de Draco también vi a Ginny y a Luna que me miraban preocupadas. Draco me ayudó a incorporarme y sentarme, y una vez hecho, les miré confusa.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? –mi voz se notaba débil, muy débil, que hasta me asusté. Todos me miraban con gran preocupación, y yo no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Hasta hace un momento estaba con Ethan a punto de morir bajo el cruciatus, y ahora me encontraba con ellos. Había pasado algo extraño. ¿Había sido una ilusión? Ginny me abrazó mientras se le saltaban las lágrimas y yo la respondí al abrazó más fuerte que ella. Durante unos instantes la había perdido... Había parecido tan real.. tan real que dolía el solo hecho de pensarlo. Ginny se apartó de mí y me miró.

- Te desmayaste, y te perdiste el conocimiento. Pensamos que fue un simple desmayo pero entonces... –Ginny miró a Draco como para pedirle permiso para continuar. Draco no cambió la expresión. Seguía igual de preocupado y me tenía agarrada una mano fuertemente-. ...entonces comenzaste a dar convulsiones y a retorcerte en el suelo, Hermione...

- Nos asustaste de verdad... –la voz de Luna me asustó. Ahora ya no era su característica voz soñadora, ahora se notaba su preocupación y su miedo. La miré y sonreí, pero en mi interior no sonreía. Entonces no había sido una ilusión, ni tampoco un sueño. Había sucedido de verdad. Ginny había muerto, Harry también... todos habían muerto, pero ¿cómo era posible entonces si ellos estaban frente a mí? Miré a Draco para tranquilizarle, pero en ese instante, al verle los ojos me recordaron a los de Ethan, y me di cuenta de algo muy importante.

- ¡Lo sabe! –asusté a todos con mi exclamación. Me puse de pie a malas maneras, con ayuda de Draco y tras recobrar el equilibrio bien, miré a todos y cogí aire-. ¡Saben que estamos aquí! ¡Saben que estamos preparando una trampa! –me miraron confusos, pero fue Draco el más rápido en comprender y asimilar lo que dije.

- ¡Hay que volver! ¡Hay que proteger a los demás que están arriba! –McGonagall nos miró y asintió un poco asustada, al igual que Hagrid, que había traído a Fang con él. Entonces el perro se puso a ladrar y a mirar enfadado a la puerta de la Cámara y me temí lo peor.

Y- a están aquí... –y nada más pronunciar aquellas palabras, varios mortífagos se aparecieron y comenzaron a lanzar hechizos. Draco tiró de mí y conseguí evitar uno. Todos corrimos para ocultarnos. Vi como Ginny y Luna corrían hacia una columna y se resguardaban ahí. Draco y yo por nuestra parte nos escondimos en unas alcantarillas, y allí comenzamos a planear un algo para salir airosos de aquello, pero a mí no me ocurría nada. Esperaba que a él se le ocurriera algo.

- Escucha Hermione, vamos a salir de aquí ¿vale? –me tomó el rostro y me lo acarició y me besó varias veces, como desesperado.

- Draco, tranquilo... –le tomé las manos después de besarle dulcemente para tranquilizarle- Vamos a salir de aquí, lo sé... –le volví a besar, y él me respondía al beso con pasión, abrazándome con fuerza.

- Hermione... yo... –me apartó el rostro suavemente y me miró a los ojos con aquella mirada que me mataba.

Sabía lo que quería decirme, lo sabía desde que me besó por primera vez. Yo quería decirle que le quería, que le amaba, porque era cierto. Era lo único de lo que estaba segura en aquel instante. Por un momento olvidé quiénes éramos, y qué hacíamos allí, olvidé a los mortífagos y nuestra posible muerte próxima. Lo olvidé todo, y me concentré en Draco, en mis sentimientos por él. Le besé de nuevo, y él me respondió. Pero aquel beso era diferente a los demás. En él nos decíamos todo lo que éramos incapaces de decir con palabras.

Me tumbó en el suelo sin dejar de besarme, y se apoderó de mi cuello. Me desabrochó la camisa y quiso recorrer todo mi cuerpo con sus labios, pero no ocurrió. Se apartó de mí y se me quedó mirando como si fuera una escultura o algo parecido. En sus ojos había un brillo que no había visto antes, un brillo especial, que me hacía sentir especial. Su mirada grisácea era como el mar cuando había niebla y apenas se veía. Me adentré en su mirada y en aquel momento tuve una ilusión, pero no fue como las demás anterior de Ethan, ésta no tenía nada que ver con él.

En ella aparecíamos Draco y yo, y los años hacían mella en nosotros. Ignoro cuántos años podríamos tener, pero parecíamos felices; éramos felices. Estábamos en el jardín de una hermosa casa, no grande, mas bien pequeña. Había un columpio para niños, y estábamos sentados en un balancín mirando hacia el mar, desde lo alto de una colina. Entonces la voz de una niña se oyó y ellos se sonrieron. La recibieron con las manos abiertas, y la sentaron sobre ellos. Seguidamente otro niño llegó y esperó a que su padre le tomara en brazos. Éste fingió que no le miraba, pero después de asustar al pequeño le cogió el brazos y le empezó a hacer cosquillas. Los cuatros eran felices, éramos felices.

Me quise acercar, pero entonces me encontré de nuevo en la alcantarilla frente a Draco.

Él me miraba sin decir nada, esperando a que hablara. Pero yo no tenía palabras, no después de lo que acababa de ver. No después de ver nuestro futuro juntos. Sin pensármelo dos veces me abracé a él fuertemente y eufórica. Él estaba sorprendido y no sabía que hacer. Nunca le había abrazado así como lo estaba haciendo ahora, pero supe reaccionar y me abrazó fuertemente pero con suavidad.

- ¡Oh! ¡Pero que ven mis ojos! ¡Que hermosa escena...! –exclamó una voz fría y grave tas nosotros. Al reconocer aquella voz me congelé y me quedé estática, pero fue Draco el más rápido y deshizo el abrazo. Se colocó delante de mí como formando una barrera entre Ethan y yo. Draco temblaba de ira y yo lo podía notar perfectamente. Observé que Ethan llevaba la varita en la mano y apuntaba a Draco mirándole de una forma frívola-. No sabes cuánto tiempo he deseado que llegase este momento, _primito_... –sonrió de lado mostrando su perfecta dentadura, pero aun así Draco no se apartó. Draco me tomó la mano fuertemente por detrás, y en aquel momento sentí un punzante dolor en la sien, a la vez que oí su voz en mi cabeza.

- "_Cuando diga "ya" sales corriendo, ¿de acuerdo?"_ –miré a Draco horrorizada. ¿Qué pensaba hacer? Me soltó la mano, aunque yo no me quise soltar, pero él se deshizo de mi agarre como pudo intentando que Ethan no se diera cuenta, pero yo dudaba de ello. Ethan Malfoy era más listo de lo que creía, mucho más. Y muy poderoso también. Entonces, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, Ethan clavó su mirada fría y pétrea en mí y sonrió aun más de lado.

- Draco, yo que tú no haría ninguna tontería –dio un paso hacia nosotros, y Draco me obligó a dar dos pasos a mí hacia atrás. No podía ver el rostro de Draco, por lo que ni se me ocurría lo que tenía que estar pasándole por su cabeza. Draco sacó su varita y apuntó a su primo de igual manera que él le apuntaba. Entones me preparé, pues sabía que Draco iba a decir "ya" en cualquier momento y tenía que estar preparada. Lanzó un hechizo rápidamente pillando de improvisto a Ethan y se giró hacia mí un segundo.

- ¡YA! –y me tiré hacia un lado, justo cuando un rayo violeta se dirigía hacia mí por parte de Ethan. Corrí por la alcantarilla y me giré un segundo para comprobar que Draco me seguía corriendo detrás, y a la vez que lanzaba hechizos contra su primo. Las alcantarillas eran un laberinto, y por más que corría no hacía más que dar vueltas y vueltas. Pero de repente, me encontré con una salida de esas alcantarillas. Corrí hacia ella lo más que pude, y cuando ya creía que estaríamos a salvo, Ethan se apareció ante mí. Proferí un chillido pues me asusté, pero él me tapó la boca, y me colocó de espaldas a él, sujetándome con sus fuertes y musculosos brazos. Cuando Draco llegó hasta nuestra posición creí morirme al ver su rostro de espanto. Yo intenté soltarme del agarre de Ethan y correr hacia Draco, pero me fue imposible, apenas me quedaban fuerzas y él era muy fuerte.

- ¡Quieto! –exclamó Ethan al ver que Draco le apuntaba con la varita furioso. Me movió el rostro para que los ojos de Draco y los míos coincidieran. Se me anegaron en lágrimas al ver su estado de impotencia al verme atrapada por Ethan. Le quería decir tantas cosas, tantas... pero era incapaz de decirlas en voz alta. Quería que supiera cuanto le quería, y que no me importaba morir por él, pues ya había estado a punto de morir una vez, no me importaban dos.

- Suéltala, Ethan. Es conmigo con quién... –Ethan me clavó débilmente la varita en la garganta-. ¡No la hagas daño! ¡Déjala! ¡Lucha conmigo!

- No, Draco... acabo de descubrir que matarte no me llenaría por dentro, pero sí sé de que forma poder sentirme bien conmigo mismo... –me clavó aun más la varita y entonces lo comprendí. No iba a matar a Draco, me iba a matar a mí.

Miré a Draco los ojos abiertos, pero no asustada. Me preocupé por él, pues su expresión era de puro dolor. Él también sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo Ethan con aquello, y eso le dolía por dentro. No hacía falta ni que me dijera nada, pues con aquella simple mirada me valía.

Era mucho más de lo que podía imaginar.

En toda mi vida desde que conocí a Draco Malfoy hace siete años, nunca se me habría pasado por la cabeza que nos pudiésemos enamorar, era algo completamente alocado y estúpido.

Pero mira cómo es la vida... ¿será cierto que los polos opuestos se atraen?

Quizás nunca lo sepa.

* * *

**FIN DEL UNDÉCIMO CAPÍTULO!!**

Espero que os haya gustado. A mí me encantó, si os digo la verdad.

Por cierto, me voy a ir de vacaciones, y tengo pensado acabar la historia este verano, por lo que al volver, subiré los capítulos, ¿vale?

Si tardo mucho, es que no puedo conectarme ni nada, porque a donde voy no tengo internet, sorry. Siento la demora.

Un abrazo y un besote!!

Gracias por leer esta historia, de veras!!

Pero no sé si os está gustando, porque como no recibo reviews... por favor, necesito saber cómo va la historia y si os gusta...

R E V I E W S !!

* * *


	12. Esa palabra que empieza por A

Bueno, aquí va un nuevo capítulo, esta vez desde el punto de vista de Draco!! Woo!! Lo llevaba queriendo escribir hace mucho, y bueno, aquí esta!! :D

* * *

**12- Esa palabra que empieza por "A"**

_ Draco _

Mi vida acababa de dar un brusco vuelco. En toda mi existencia no me había tenido que enfrentar a lo que me estaba enfrentando ahora mismo. Ver a Hermione atrapada por Ethan ante mis propios ojos era algo para lo que no estaba preparado. No, no podía soportarlo.

Apreté mi puño izquierdo con todas mis fuerzas hasta clavarme las uñas en la piel, pues así, pensé, que me calmaría o al menos haría un intento de ello. Pero fui incapaz. Noté que Hermione estaba asustada, realmente asustada, y mi mundo cada vez se resquebrajaba más. No podía permitir que Ethan acabase con lo que me mantiene vivo, con lo que me ayuda a seguir adelante, con la persona que amo.

Me quedé estático ante aquel pensamiento.

Acababa de aceptar algo que ni siquiera lo había dicho en voz alta.

Una gran calidez me inundó por dentro y sonreí a Hermione. Ella al verme en aquel estado me devolvió la sonrisa como diciendo que todo iba bien, a pesar de que las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas decían lo contrario.

Oí varios estruendos en la sala, pero no pude de ver de donde provenían, es más, no me importaban. Ahora lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Hermione y en como salvarla de las intenciones de Ethan. Sabía que pasara lo que pasara no iba a permitir que Hermione muriera, y si tuviera que dar mi vida por ello la daría. Estaba completamente seguro de aquello.

Cuando Blaise me contó que habían secuestrado a Hermione los mortífagos, un rabia inmensa se apoderó de mí. Rompí toda la sala, todo lo que encontré en mi paso, hasta que Blaise me tranquilizó.

Me contó todo lo que averiguaron sin contar conmigo, y eso me dolió. Me dolió el hecho de que Hermione no hubiera confiado en mí, pero cuando Blaise me confesó que Hermione no me había contado nada pensando que sino me estaría poniendo en peligro, me tranquilicé, y me odié por ello. En parte había sido el culpable del secuestro de Hermione.

Bueno, en parte no, en realidad fui completamente el culpable.

Le rogué a Blaise que me contara todo lo que averiguaron, y así hizo. Incluso me ofreció leer la carta que Hermione le había dejado a él. Dudé, pero finalmente la leí y me dejó angustiado. Ella sabía que la iban a hacer eso y aun así no se lo avisó a Blaise.

Después de meditarlo unos instantes no dudé en ir a rescatarla, a sacarla de aquel lugar. Lo más difícil sería averiguar donde la tenían y hacer que confiaran en mí para torturarla. Pero por desgracia no se fiaron de mí, y tuve que colarme en la fortaleza de Lord Voldemort. Tras buscar y buscar, la encontré y la saqué de allí.

Pero claro, eso hizo enfadar mucho a los mortífagos y por suerte Voldemort no estaba allí, por lo que pude escapar tras matar a unos cuantos.

Y ahora, al verla así de vulnerable frente a mí, en mano de su posible asesino, me daba una rabia y una ira inmensa. La mano que empuñaba la varita me temblaba por la ira, por lo que no estaba preparado para atacar ya que podría dañar a Hermione, y eso era lo último que quería.

-Bueno, Draco, creo que lo mejor será que os despidáis –dijo con voz burlona y fría, mirándome y riéndose en mi cara. Aquello fue suficiente para mí.

-¡CRUCIO! –quizás no se lo esperaba ya que no lo esquivó, pero aun así, a pesar de estar retorciéndose de dolor, no soltó a Hermione. Después de un rato bajo la maldición, me miró con furia, y apuntó a Hermione con su varita. No me dio tiempo a hacer nada antes de que pronunciara la maldición.

-¡Crucio! –susurró con tal odio sin apartar los ojos de los míos. Sentí un dolor enorme en el pecho al ver a Hermione retorcerse de dolor. Me quedé paralizado al verla. Era incapaz de mover algún músculo y me odié por ello.

Me odié por no ser capaz de evitar que Hermione sufriera.

Me odié por no ser capaz de proteger a la persona que más me importaba.

Me odié por ser un cobarde toda mi existencia.

Y pensar que nunca ante me había fijado en ella hasta este año... ¡Qué ironía!

-¡Para! ¡No la hagas daño, por favor! –me arrodillé y le miré con una angustia que me recorría por dentro. Supliqué con mi mirada, y por un instante paró de hacerla daño. Sonrió de satisfacción y después lanzó a Hermione hacia mí, cayendo sobre mis brazos derrotada y cansada. Abrió los ojos con dificultad y cuando vi los preciosos ojos color miel que me miraban con el mismo amor que hacía unas horas, después de reencontrarnos en el hall, me sentí vivo.

Realmente vivo.

Como si durante toda mi vida hubiese estado durmiendo y acabara de despertar de una gran pesadilla.

No me importaba qué dificultades tenga que soportar con tal de estar con ella.

-Disfrutaré como vuestras vidas se apagan poco a poco. Disfrutad de vuestros últimos instantes juntos –fruncí el ceño pues no sabía lo que Ethan iba a hacer, pero entonces me di cuenta, con Hermione en mis brazos y con aquella mirada suya, que no me importaba morir, no mientras estuviera con ella. La besé dulcemente pero apasionado.

En aquel beso me pasaron tantas cosas por la cabeza que es difícil enumerarlas.

Si yo no hubiera sido un Slytherin quizás Hermione y yo nos hubiésemos llevado bien desde el principio, y si mi rechazo a la sangre muggle no hubiese existido quizás podríamos haber sido felices más tiempo juntos.

Pero quizás, y solo quizás, si yo no hubiera sido Slytherin, no me hubiera enamorado de la mejor amiga de mi peor enemigo y ahora no estaríamos como estábamos ahora.

Quizás si no nos hubiéramos enamorado esto no estaría pasado.

No estaría a punto de perderla.

No estaríamos a punto de morir ambos.

Pero si no me hubiese enamorado de ella, ahora mismo no sería un hombre feliz.

Porque sí, lo era...

A pesar de estar a punto de morir...

A pesar de tener a Hermione debilitada en mis brazos...

A pesar de todos los males que he pasado...

A pesar de haber perdido a mi familia por culpa de Voldemort...

A pesar de todo eso, era feliz.

Y lo era por una simple y sencilla razón.

Por Hermione.

Ella me había dado todo lo que nadie me había dado en toda mi vida.

Me ha dado calor y alegría. Al igual que me ha hecho sentir celoso y envidioso de otros, como Blaise. Me ha dado las fuerzas suficientes para afrontar todos estos peligros, y solo con una simple sonrisa.

Su sonrisa vale más que mil vidas para mí. No me importaría morir cien veces, si en todas esas veces viera a Hermione sonreír. Para mí eso... era algo que nadie me podía dar, excepto ella.

Tomé su mano con suavidad sintiendo su suave piel bajo la mía, pues quería recordar cada parte de ella, cada sensación que ella me producía. Ella alzó los ojos hacia los míos y me sonrió de nuevo. Yo le devolví la sonrisa y la volví a besar. Pero justo en aquel instante, oí como Ethan gritaba y nos lanzaba una maldición a los dos.

Me retorcí en el suelo del dolor, pero a pesar de sentir como si mil cuchillos se clavaban en mi piel, no solté la mano de Hermione. Abrí los ojos con dificultad, pues era casi imposible por el dolor, y la vi retorciéndose en el suelo junto a mí, agarrando fuerte mi mano, y mirándome a través de aquello ojos cristalinos tan hermosos que yo adoraba. Recibimos más de dos maldiciones sobre nosotros que nos hicieron retorcernos aun más. Vi como Hermione lloraba del dolor, y ello me dolió por dentro.

Ella estaba sufriendo por mi culpa.

Sin saber como acerqué mi otra mano hasta su cara y le enjugué sus lágrimas. Me sonrió agradecida de mi acto y en aquel momento deseé que se parara el tiempo. Sin saber como mis labios se abrieron solos para dejar que dos simples palabras salieran de mi boca:

-Te amo –noté como mis mejillas se mojaban y comprendí asombrado que estaba llorando. Hermione también se debió de sorprender, pero no sé si fue por mi confesión o por verme llorar. Si hubiese ocurrido años antes la hubiese matado por verme llorar, pero ahora ya no me importaba que me viera en aquel estado. Yo era un humano como cualquier otro, y tenía mis miedos y debilidades. Y como todo ser humano tenía la capacidad de llorar.

-Yo también te amo, Draco... –susurró a través de sus labios agrietados y sonriéndome. Le acaricié la mejilla con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Ahora parecía que no sentía ni el dolor que me debía de provocar la maldición cruciatus. Deseé que si tenía que morir, muriese ahora, viendo a Hermione con aquella sonrisa en su rostro, y mirándome como solo ella podía.

Entonces, oí un grito, un grito por encima de los estruendos que provocaban los mortífagos al luchar contra los demás. Levanté levemente la cabeza para ver como una sombra se echó sobre Ethan, echándole al suelo. La maldición que había sobre nosotros desapareció, pero fue entonces cuando el cansancio y el dolor acudieron a mí.

No podía ni moverme, pero Hermione me apretó fuertemente la mano para darme ánimo, y yo le devolví el apretón. Nos quedamos mirando hasta que una voz conocida llamó mi atención.

-Hey tortolitos, creo que ha llegado la hora de que os incorporéis a la lucha –me senté como pude a pesar del dolor, y vi como Blaise retenía a Ethan con una cuerda invisible y le apuntaba con su varita.

La alegría que me entró fue poca en comparación con la que me embriagó instantes después al comprobar que él estaba bien. Ayudándonos mutuamente, Hermione y yo nos levantamos y abrazamos a Blaise que se sonrojó ante tal acción. Después para calmar el ambiente soltó una tontería que hizo reír a Hermione, y eso me gustó.

A pesar de lo que acabamos de pasar...

A pesar de haber estado a punto de morir, ella tenía aun ganas de continuar con la lucha. Aun era capaz de reír.

Era una buena señal.

Miré a Ethan desde arriba con todo el odio que pude reunir y le apunté con mi varita. me temblaba la mano de solo pensar en el hechizo que tenía que pronunciar. El año anterior había sido incapaz de lanzar la maldición imperdonable contra Dumbledore, y tuvo que ser Snape quien lo hiciera por mí.

Pero esta vez era distinto.

Esta vez no tenía a nadie que lo hiciera por mí, a pesar de que estaba seguro que Hermione no se detendría si se lo pidiera.

Pero no.

Esto era algo que tenía que hacer yo.

Algo que tenía que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando le vi en el Bosque Prohibido persiguiendo a Hermione.

Y ahora me encontraba frente a él, frente al que había intentado matar a la persona que amaba, y era incapaz de pronunciar la maldición. Sentí el brazo de Hermione tocándome el brazo y sentí su calor recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

La miré y al verla sonreír le devolví la sonrisa. Me giré de nuevo hacia Ethan, pero esta vez Hermione me bajó la varita mirándome seria.

-No merece la pena que te conviertas en un asesino por él, Draco... –susurró con los labios aun agrietados. Sonreí, le tomé el rostro y la besé. Ella me devolvió el beso, y después aparté su rostro con suavidad.

-No merece la pena que me convierta en asesino por él Hermione, pero por ti haría lo que fuera, incluso convertirme en asesino –y sin dudar un solo instante lancé la maldición- ¡Avada Kedavra!

Y el rayo verde impactó en el pecho de Ethan. Éste cayó al suelo inerte. Hermione y Blaise lo miraron sin habla, y fue Hermione quien me abrazó por la espalda como si así pudiera hacer algo. Yo tomé sus manos y las apreté contra mi pecho. Sentirla así me hacía sentir tan bien que no pensé en nada más durante un buen instante.

Entonces oímos la voz de la Weasley que corría hacia nosotros. Hermione se soltó de mí, y se abrazó con la pelirroja. Me alegré de que estuvieran todos bien, pues a lo lejos vi como Lovegood se acercaba a nosotros con su carismática expresión de ensoñación.

-¡Hermione! –gritó otra voz y ésta me hizo dar un respingo.

Entrecerré los ojos para ver más allá de las figuras que luchaban en medio de la sala, y pude a ver a un joven pelirrojo que corría hacia aquí seguido con Potter. Hermione al oírles se separó de la Weasley y corrió hacia sus amigos.

Pero no tuvieron mucho para las bienvenidas porque un grupo de mortífagos se acercaba hacia nosotros. Yo me acerqué al trío de oro, y tras tocar el brazo a Hermione para llamarla la atención y que estuviera preparada para la batalla, miré a Potter. Éste me dirigió una mirada que sólo yo pude entender.

¡Menos mal que había venido! Mi plan dependía de él, y sin él estábamos perdidos. Gracias a dios que Voldemort no le ha dado por aparecer por ahora, pero lo hará. Estaba completamente seguro.

Potter me tendió la mano, y yo tras meditarlos unos segundos se la estreché. Fui consciente de las miradas de sorpresa de todos los presentes, pero fue Hermione la que se puso más contenta, y me abrazó como una histérica. Después, sin darnos tiempo a más, nos colocamos todos en círculo y comenzamos la última batalla.

O al menos, eso era lo que esperaba.

* * *

_**FIN DEL DUODÉCIMO CAPÍTULO!!**_

Bueno, ya está! ¿Qué les pareció? A mí me gustó. Es un poco corto, verdad? Pero bueno, no me podía extender mucho jeje

Espero que os haya gustado, la verdad, y nada, éste es el último capitúlo que subo antes de irme de vacaciones, ok?

En septiembre volveré ya con los capítulos finales!!1

besos y disfrutad de las vacaciones

* * *


	13. Disculpas de la autora

PIDO DISCULPAS

Siento no haber actualizado ni haber subido ningún capítulo en todo este tiempo, pero es que no pude.

LO SIENTO DE VERAS.

He estado muy ocupada con la universidad, mi primer año, y con muchas más cosas, y no he tenido tiempo. Pero la historia sigue en marcha, tan solo quedan dos o tres capítulos, que los subiré.

Sobre diciembre subiré al menos un capítulo, y si puedo intentaré acabar la historia.

De verdad que lo siento, por aquellos que seguíais la historia. No penséis que la dejé de lado, tan solo que la pospuse para otro momento (que será pronto)

Nada más que decir,

Tan solo que sigáis leyendo "A través de las tinieblas", pues la historia de Draco & Herminio acabará, tarde o temprano, pero acabará.

Un beso, y gracias.


	14. La última batalla

_* Feliz año nuevo (2009) a todo el mundo!!!!!_

****Antes de nada, quería agradecer a aquellos que siguen leyendo esta historia. He tardado mucho en subir este capítulo, pero al final lo he hecho** ;) (en el próximo respondo a los reviews, oki?)

**Aviso que no quedan nada más que dos capítulos, y el último no está decidido. Es decir, no sé cómo acabará la historia, aunque acabará: puede tener el final que todos queremos, y otro el que debería tener. Sé que es difícil de enterder , que esto debería acabar bien, porque el amor siempre puede con todo... pero no estoy segura.

En fin, divagaré conmigo misma, y veré a que conclusión llego.

Nada más. Os agradezco de todo corazón que sigáis aquí. Un beso.

Os dejo con el capítulo por fin....

* * *

_"Y el final se acercaba... Se podía palpar en el aire, y todos los sabían. Aunque unos más que otros"_

**13. La última batalla.**

El plan dependía de Harry, ya que era el único que podía vencer a Voldemort. Eso lo sabían todos. Dumbledore no pudo derrotarle en todo el tiempo que tuvo, y ahora Harry era el que tenía en sus manos el destino del mundo, tanto el muggle como el mágico.

El plan de Draco era simple pero, a la vez, también era un poco complejo. La primera parte del plan había salido bien, es decir, la parte en la que los estudiantes se salvan del ataque de los mortífagos. Draco explicó el plan a los profesores y a todos los alumnos que seguían en el colegio, y al parecer estaban de acuerdo. Todos los profesores protegieron con todos los hechizos posibles el Gran Comedor, donde crearon un subsuelo donde se esconderían los alumnos. Por suerte, los mortífagos fueron directamente a la Cámara de los Secretos, tal y como Draco había planeado.

Pero la segunda parte requería la presencia única y exclusiva de Harry. Era él quien tenía que enfrentarse a Voldemort y acabar con él.

Por suerte, Voldemort aún no había hecho su aparición, y eso les daba tiempo. Un periodo corto de tiempo, pero era algo muy valioso que no debían desperdiciar. Lo sabían todos. Al igual que sabían que el final de aquella batalla estaba cerca, muy cerca; más cerca de lo que ellos pensaban. Pero allí se encontraban. Codo a codo, luchando el uno con el otro para acabar con ese reino de terror que había sembrado Voldemort.

Empezaron a lanzar hechizos contra los mortífagos, y estos hacían lo mismo contra ellos. Un encapuchado lanzó un rayo rojo que impactó en el cuerpo de Luna, lanzándola hacia atrás e hizo que se golpeara la cabeza contra una columna.

-¡Luna! –gritó Neville que vaciló en ir a ayudarla o quedarse en su posición.

Finalmente, optó por lanzar un maleficio contra el mortífago que había dañado a Luna y después fue a su encuentro con rapidez. Cuando llegó junto a la rubia, tomó la cabeza de ésta para comprobar si respiraba. Tras unos segundos demasiado angustiosos, Neville volvió junto al grupo con una expresión extraña en su rostro, haciendo que todos se temieran lo peor.

-Está bien, bueno... respira –susurró casi inaudiblemente, y volvió a centrarse en la pelea.

Seguían apareciendo mortífagos y más mortífagos, hasta que estuvieron rodeados por más de veinte. En aquel momento, Hermione pensó que acabarían con ellos, que ése sería su final, que Voldemort seguiría sembrando el pánico en el mundo y que morirían. Pero entonces ocurrió algo que ninguno esperaba.

De la nada, aparecieron varias figuras, que empezaron a lanzar hechizos contra los mortífagos ante las atentas y asombradas miradas de aquel peculiar grupo. Era la Orden del Fénix, que había venido a ayudar en aquel momento tan dramático.

Hermione pudo reconocer a Tonks, a Lupin, a Ojoloco y a muchos más, incluidos los señores Weasley y los gemelos. Cuando el grupo de mortífagos se redujo a menos de la mitad, Hermione se pudo detener a tomar aire y observar como estaba el lugar.

Ginny estaba agotada, y luchaba sin apenas fuerzas. Tenía varios cortes en la cara y algunas ropas desgarradas. Por otra parte, Neville no dejaba de echar ojeadas a Luna que seguía inconsciente, e incluso a veces se retiraba unos segundos para comprobar que seguía respirando, pero aún así no dejaba de luchar. Ron y Harry eran los que mejor y menos cansados estaban del grupo, ya que habían llegado más tarde y estaban más descansados que el resto, por eso no dejaban de lanzar un maleficio tras otro para repeler a los mortífagos. Blaise y Draco luchaban espalda contra espalda, para protegerse mejor, y mientras ella, se encontraba apoyada en una columna cerca de donde Luna había ido a parar.

Hermione se agachó para comprobar como estaba su amiga, cuando de repente, un sonido agudo y ensordecedor recorrió toda la instancia. Se tuvo que tapar los oídos pues si no pensaba que se le iban a reventar los tímpanos. Miró al grupo que parecía que aquel sonido provocaba el mismo efecto en ellos. Draco la buscó con la mirada y cuando la encontró intentó ir hacia ella, pero aquel atronador sonido se lo impedía.

Intentó buscar de donde procedía aquel sonido, cuando lo vio. A lo lejos, justo en la entrada de la Cámara, vestido completamente de negro y sin la capucha puesta, Lord Voldemort hizo su aparición.

Cuando el sonido desapareció, Hermione se levantó con la varita en guardia, y se acercó al grupo de nuevo. Draco se tensó cuando vio a Voldemort, pero en seguida se recompuso y al ver que Hermione estaba de nuevo con ellos, se acercó y le tomó de la mano.

-Vamos a salir de aquí juntos, ¿vale? –prometió mirándola con todo el amor y la ternura que podía en una situación como aquella.

Ella asintió y apretó con fuerza la mano de Draco.

-Juntos. Pero quiero ir a París.

-Hecho.

Seguidamente dejaron de mirarse el uno al otro para concentrarse en Voldemort que se acercaba a ellos con su peculiar forma de andar. Cuando llegó a menos de diez metros, fijó su mirada en Harry, quien aferraba la varita con fuerza. Entonces Hermione se percató de que la varita de Harry no era la que él tenía. Frunció el ceño.

¿Desde cuando Harry se había cambiado de varita? Que ella supiera, la varita de Harry y de Voldemort contenían la esencia de la misma pluma de fénix, y eso podía ser ventajoso, y a veces no tanto. ¿Se había cambiado Harry de varita para que no pasase lo que ocurrió en cuarto en aquel cementerio? Sin duda, Harry así lo había pensado, pero... una varita es como una parte de tu cuerpo, o eso pensaba ella. Cambiarla así como así... Harry debería de tener algún truco entre manos, algún as en la manga, y Hermione no lo iba a adivinar así como así. Así que esperó, junto a Draco y Blaise, que se situó a su lado y la miró con calidez trasmitiéndola confianza, a que la batalla final entre Harry y Voldemort se desatara, esperando que finalizara con la victoria de ojiverde.

-Vaya, ¿cómo estas Harry? –soltó de repente Voldemort.

-Mejor que tú, desde luego –escupió él con la mirada clavada en su enemigo. Voldemort sonrió de lado fríamente.

-Veo que vas acompañado de una cuadrilla grande, llena de sorpresas –Hermione se percató de que los ojos de Voldemort se clavaron en Draco durante dos segundos y luego los volvió a fijar en Harry.

-Sí, yo al contrario que tú, tengo amigos –afirmó el moreno con rotundidad.

-¡Oh, la amistad! Un sentimiento tan desastroso como el amor, pero que a veces incluso duele más –canturreó con voz áspera, llena de frialdad-. Me pregunto, ¿qué pasaría sí...? –y antes de que ninguno lo viera venir, lanzó un rayo rojo contra el pelirrojo que cayó al suelo retorciéndose entre gritos de dolor.

-¡RON! –gritó Hermione que se tiró hacia su amigo a socorrerle, pero no podía hacer nada, y tuvo que ver como su mejor amigo se retorcía en el suelo.

-¡Anda, pero si es la sangresucia de Granger! –exclamó Voldemort fingiendo una sorpresa.

-¡Déjale! –gritó Harry llamando la atención de nuevo del cara serpiente.

-¡Basta ya! –gritaba Hermione por su parte, intentando por todos los medios hacer que Ron dejara de sufrir.

-¡HE DICHO QUE LE DEJES YA! –gritó Harry lanzando un hechizo contra Voldemort, y pareció hacer efecto en Ron, ya que dejó de retorcerse y de gritar.

Entonces, por si las cosas no estaban suficientemente difíciles, hicieron aparición varios mortífagos más, entre los cuales se encontraba Bellatrix Lestrange. Ella se acercó a Voldemort, y se puso a su lado.

-¡Oh, pero si es Potty, con su cuadrilla de perdedores! ¡Qué monos! –exclamó nada más llegar, y luego lanzó un hechizo a Neville, pero éste supo reaccionar a tiempo y lo desvió.

-Mira Bellatrix, también está tu sobrino, el mayor traidor de vuestra familia –dijo Voldemort y Bellatrix clavó su mirada en Draco, quien aferró la varita con fuerza.

-Me has decepcionado, Draco.

-¿Te crees que me importa? ¡Dejaste que mi madre se muriese! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Erais hermanas! –exclamó Draco lleno de ira y de dolor. Apuntó con su varita a su tía y lanzó un maleficio contra ella que le rozó el hombro.

Y entonces comenzó una nueva batalla, esta vez mucho más fiera y más poderosa que la anterior. La Orden del Fénix ayudaba a aquel grupo de chiquillos, porque en el fondo eran unos chiquillos, y les quitaba a más de tres mortífagos de encima.

Ellos estaban especializados en eso, mientras que Harry y compañía no.

"_Pero bueno, por algo se tiene que empezar, ¿no?_"

Harry y Ginny se marcharon por un lado, Ron y Neville por otro, y Draco, Hermione y Blaise por otro. Estos últimos fueron embestidos por varios mortífagos, de los que les costó librarse, y lo lograron por los pelos, pero claro, con algunos rasguños y moratones.

Cuando iban a reposar un poco, aparecieron más y más mortífagos. Draco y Hermione estaban espalda con espalda, luchando contra ellos cuando de repente Draco habló:

-Hermione, he estado pensando –dijo a la vez que esquivaba un rayo azul. Ella se giró y le miró.

-¿En qué?

-En que si _te quieres casar conmigo_ –soltó haciendo que Hermione se quedase estática.

¿_Había oído bien_?

¿_Casarse_?

¿_Casarse con él_?

Por un momento su mente se quedó en blanco, y tuvo que reaccionar para que una rayo violeta no impactara contra ella. Se agachó, y lanzó un cruciatus a aquel mortífago.

Después miró de nuevo a Draco.

-¿No crees que _éste_ no es el momento adecuado? –dijo ella esquivando otros dos hechizos. Draco rió.

-Tan sólo necesito que me des una respuesta, Hermione, nada más. Un _sí_ o un _no _–la miró y la sonrió como solo él sabía hacer.

Hermione lo pensó durante unos segundos, pero luego se quiso dar cabezazos contra la columna. ¿Cómo iba a dudar en si quería o no casarse con Draco, el hombre a quien amaba y que lo único que deseaba era que fuese feliz?

-¡Claro que quiero casarme contigo, Draco! –exclamó ella, y eso hizo que Draco se hinchara por dentro y montara una fiesta en su interior.

La tomó de la mano, la giró y la besó con violencia, y rapidez, antes de separarse de nuevo y lanzar cada uno un hechizo a un mortífagos que iba a atacar.

***********************************

Harry estaba centrado en Voldemort, y vio como poco a poco muchos cuerpos caían inertes al suelo. Él ignoraba si se trataba de sus amigos o no, pero no podía desconcentrarse, no en aquel momento.

Aquel era el momento en el que acabaría todo, estaba seguro de ello.

Y no iba a dejar que esta vez Voldemort se marchase. Al menos, si él moría tendría que llevarse a Voldemort con él, que de eso no hubiera duda.

Entonces, Harry, sintió una presencia detrás de él: era Ginny. Que apuntaba a Voldemort con su varita.

-Harry, este es el fin, ¿lo sabes verdad? –dijo Voldemort con su sonrisa fría.

-Sí. Tu fin no tardará en llegar, tranquilo –Harry apuntaba a Voldemort con su varita.

-No podrías matarme, Harry. Me he cuidado de que la muerte no me alcance con facilidad, así que no creo que tú, niño estúpido e insensato, pueda hacerlo.

-He acabado con seis de los siete Horrocruxes, Tom –Harry puedo percibir la mirada de sorpresa de Voldemort.

-¡No sé de qué me hablas! –gritó Voldemort lanzando un maleficio.

-Yo creo que sí. Es más, creo que ya cuál es el último horrocrux –dijo Harry esquivando el maleficio.

-¿Te matarías a ti mismo para acabar conmigo, Potter?

-Sin duda alguna –afirmó Harry con rotundidad.

Entonces, Hermione se acercó corriendo junto a Blaise y Draco, y observó la escena mientras Ginny intentaba hacer entrar en razón a Harry.

-¡No tienes porqué hacerlo, Harry! –Ginny estaba casi llorando. Harry se giró hacia ella, y la tomó de la mano.

-Está en mis manos el futuro del mundo, tanto muggle como mágico. No dejaría que ahora todo se fuera al traste por una estupidez como ésta. Aunque yo muera, tú puedes seguir adelante, Ginny...

-No... no digas eso, Harry, por favor... ¡No lo hagas! –le rogó con las mejillas empapadas, y tapándose la cara con impotencia.

-Ginny, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida. Tú has sido la que me ha devuelto la alegría a mi vida. Si no fueras tú, no tendría sentido todo esto –Harry intentó abrazar a Ginny pero ella no se lo permitió.

-¡¿Por qué tienes que salvar siempre al mundo?! ¡No eres su salvador, Harry! ¡Por favor, no lo hagas! –gritó desconsolada.

-No se trata de salvar al mundo, Ginny. Se trata de salvaros a vosotros, a ti, a Ron, Hermione, tu familia, Lupin... Todos han dado mucho por mí, se han preocupado por mí más de lo que nunca hubiese pensado, y en este momento me están ayudando, a pesar de que es mi trabajo... Por eso voy a hacerlo, para salvaros a vosotros... –Harry levantó la mirada y la clavó en Hermione.

No hizo falta decir nada, ella sabía lo que él le estaba pidiendo, aunque era incapaz de aceptarlo. Hermione dio un paso atrás al ver que Harry se acercaba a ella.

-Hermione, eres la única que puede hacerlo –dijo él.

-No me pidas esto, Harry. Nunca me lo perdonaría –las lágrimas comenzaban a asomar por sus ojos.

-Hermione, eres mi hermana. Y siempre lo serás, a pesar de todo lo que ocurra, siempre te querré, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

-Harry, por favor no... –Hermione temblaba mientras lloraba.

Entonces Harry miró a Draco.

-Sabes lo que tendrás que hacer cuando yo muera, ¿no? –Draco se puso más pálido de lo que estaba, y su mirada se clavó en algún punto en el vacío.

-Asumiré mi destino, Potter –Hermione frunció el ceño al oírles.

-¿De qué rayos habláis? –Draco no quiso mirarla, pero Harry simplemente la cogió de la mano y la acercó hacia él para abrazarla.

-Te quiero, Hermione. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, y siento todo lo que tendrás que sufrir, de verdad. Lo siento mucho, Hermione... Cuida de Ginny y de Ron, por mí –Hermione no pudo reaccionar, su cuerpo se lo impedía.

Sabía que estaba a punto de ocurrir algo realmente malo, peor de lo que se imaginaba.

Harry se separó, y se quedó frente a Draco cara a cara.

Durante los siguientes segundos, nadie supo lo que pasó por la cabeza de ambos, pero lo más sorprendente fue que Draco y Harry se abrazaron.

A Hermione se le cayó la varita de la impresión, y junto con Blaise, fueron los únicos que pudieron ser testigos de aquello.

_De lo que nunca se volvería a repetir, nunca más_.

Cuando se separaron, todo fue como a cámara lenta.

Harry caminando con la varita alzada hacia Voldemort ...

Ron corriendo hacia ellos para evitar lo que estaba por ocurrir...

Un rayo verde saliendo de la varita de Harry en dirección a su propio pecho...

Los brazos de Blaise agarrando a Hermione para impedir que hiciera una locura...

El cuerpo de Harry cayendo inerte al suelo, al igual que su varita...

Ginny corriendo hacia él a pesar de que ya era demasiado tarde...

Y Draco... quien se acercó lentamente hasta Harry, quedándose de pie junto a él, sintiendo los sollozos de Ginny mientras abrazaba a Harry en su regazo.. a lo que quedaba de Harry...

El rubio levantó su varita y la dirigió a Voldemort...

Hermione soltándose de Blaise y corriendo hacia donde estaban Harry y demás...

El avada Kedabra que salió de la varita de Draco impactó en el pecho de Voldemort...

Y entonces... _todo cambió_...

Voldemort cayó al suelo, inerte, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del vacío. Draco se quedó quieto, muy quieto y Hermione fue la única que se acercó a él, tocándole del brazo para que reaccionara, pero no se esperaba aquella mirada.

-Hermione... –susurró casi imperceptiblemente.

-Draco, ¿qué ocurre?

-Lo siento... yo no... –lágrimas dolorosas caían por las mejillas del rubio, ante el asombro de Hermione.

-Draco.. ¿qué...? –pero entonces ocurrió algo muy extraño.

Draco cayó al suelo de rodillas, como retorciéndose de dolor. Como si algo en su interior le estuviera dañando.

-¡Draco! –gritó Hermione confusa.

-Vete... Hermione.. ¡Ve..te! –escupía Draco sin parar de retorcerse.

Los ojos de Draco comenzaron a parpadear, e iban cambiando de gris a rojo continuamente, hasta que finalmente quedaron en rojo.

Hermione dio un paso atrás, agarrada por Blaise que miraba a Draco espantado.

-Hay que salir de aquí, Hermione... –le susurró Blaise al oído, pero ella negó.

-¡No! ¡Draco, ¿qué te pasa?! –intentó zafarse del agarre del moreno, pero no lo consiguió.

La piel blanquecina de Draco se volvió de un color extraño, como ceniza, y entonces de repente, paró de retorcerse y de temblar.

Se quedó estático, para luego levantarse lentamente, quedando recto con la varita aferrada en su mano. Seguidamente se giró y miró a los presentes con frialdad.

-¿Draco? –preguntó Hermione sin comprender lo que ocurría.

El rubio, la miró sin cambiar la expresión, aunque sonrió fríamente, para levantar la varita contra ella.

-Draco ya no existe. Draco se perdió en las tinieblas hace mucho tiempo, y ya es tarde para que se salve. Él sabía cuál era su destino desde el principio, y ahora... Acabaré con todos vosotros, empezando por ti, _sangresucia_ –y sin esperar más tiempo, un rayo rojo impactó en el pecho de Hermione.

"_¿Entonces...?_"

* * *

_**FIN DEL DÉCIMO CUARTO CAPÍTULO (AUNQUE SERÍA EL DÉCIMO TERCERO XD)**_

Por fiiin!!!!

Despúes de muuucho tiempo sin subir nada, por fin!!!

Aquí está!!!

Espero que os haya gustado. Sólo quedan dos capítulos para el desenlace. Os espero con ganas!

Un beso a todos!!!

Os espero en el próximo ;)


	15. Donde el corazón está

Tras meses sin actualizar, aquí estoy de nuevo. Me hubiera gustado haberlo hecho antes, pero la inspiración no me venía, y no quería escribir este capítulo mal... Por lo que esperé. Y aquí estoy.

Queda un último capítulo que espero no tardar en subirlo, pues es el epílogo. Y tenéis derecho a saber el final de esta historia.

P.D: debéis de saber, que he tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, porque no me decidía por un final. Tenía tres opciones, y ha sido difícil la decisión. Pero es mi historia, y esto es lo que decido.

Deseo que os guste, o al menos, que lo leáis. Gustos hay tantos como colores.

* * *

**14º- Donde el corazón está (Hermione)**

_**La única manera que hay para cambiar todo esto, es volver atrás en el tiempo, y cambiar algún suceso crucial, que impida que este futuro se haga realidad. Pero yo no quiero hacer eso. Yo no quiero cambiar nada de mi pasado, de mi vida…**_

_**Todo lo que soy es gracias a todo lo que he vivido. **_

_**No podría soportar vivir con el recuerdo de lo que fue y, a la misma vez, no ocurrió.**_

_**No podría… aunque no obstante…**_

No sentía nada. Ni frío ni calor. No oía nada. Ni siquiera una mísera ráfaga de viento, una brisa… Nada.

¿Esto era lo que se sentía cuando uno moría?

No, no podía estar muerta. Estaba razonando, ¿no? Eso sería imposible si estuviera muerta, creo yo, vamos. Así que estuviera donde estuviera, no estaba muerta. Al menos una parte de mí estaba viva.

¿Pero cómo era posible?

Estaba segura que el impacto de la maldición asesina había caído sobre mí. ¡Debería de estar muerta!

Pero no lo estás –dijo una voz a mi espalda.

Me giré con brusquedad y tuve que contener la respiración al encontrarme con unos ojos grises que me miraban con tristeza.

Draco –quise correr hacia él, pero en cuanto di un paso hacia delante él dio otro hacia atrás.

No lo entendía. ¿Él no quería que yo me acercara? Pero yo quería estar con él, aunque fuera en… _este_ _lugar_, donde quiera que estuviera.

Hermione, necesito que me escuches –susurró sin apartar su mirada de mí, pero manteniendo la distancia entre nosotros.

Dime –le pedí demasiado ansiosa.

Él apretó los labios durante unos segundos, como reteniéndose algo en su interior. Después dio un paso adelante, pero comprendí que él era el único que quería moverse. Él no quería que yo me acercara a él. Ignoraba la razón.

-Perdóname, Hermione –no le entendí, y quise hablar, pero él levantó una de sus manos-. No, por favor, déjame terminar.

Paró unos segundos, cogió aire y continuó.

-Durante toda mi vida he vivido como un Malfoy. Soy el heredero de una de las familias más importantes y poderosas de Inglaterra, y por esa razón debía de hacer todo lo que me decía mi padre. Todos mis antepasados habían sido personajes importantes en la historia, y habían pertenecido muchos de ellos al grupo de Voldemort. Yo, por inercia, debía que hacer lo mismo.

Durante mucho tiempo seguí las instrucciones de mi padre, pero hace dos años, mi vida cambió. Lo sabes. No completé la misión que me encargó Voldemort: matar a Dumbledore. Fue él, Dumbledore, quien me brindó una posibilidad de salvación. Y no supe aprovecharla, estaba bloqueado y no sabía que hacer. Tras su muerte, perdí toda esperanza, y entonces… te conocí a ti.

Conocí a la auténtica Hermione, a la que me robó el alma y por quien daría mi vida. Te hecho tantas veces sufrir, tanto daño, tantas lágrimas he provocado… que sigo sin comprender cómo es posible que puedas quererme de esa manera. No me parece justo. No tendría porqué ser así. Eres desgraciada a mi lado, Hermione. Y no deberías serlo.

Cada palabra que decía, hacía que mi corazón se encogiera. Y sabía que el final de lo que él quería decirme, no me iba a gustar. No sabía la razón, pero lo intuía.

Él continuó.

-Te he arrastrado a las tinieblas. He dejado que sufrieras en silencio. Os abandoné a ti y a Blaise por un error. Estuviste a punto de morir por mi culpa, y ahora…

-¡No fue tu culpa, Draco! –exclamé interrumpiéndole.

-¡Sí que lo fue! Todo tu sufrimiento es culpa mía, ¡todo! –eso no era verdad.

-Estás equivocado, en serio. No te culpes de todo, porque no son así las cosas, anda… –él apretó sus puños fuertemente.

-No te das cuenta… –susurró y apenas pude oírle.

-El que no se da cuenta eres tú. Gracias a ti puedo decir que soy completamente feliz, Draco. No me importa quien fueras antes, en serio. Me importas quien eres ahora. Sólo tú, el pasado olvídalo.

Él me miró de una manera que jamás lo había hecho, y eso me desconcertó.

-¿Lo que soy ahora? –sonrió amargamente-. Ahora soy el nuevo señor tenebroso. Lo único de humano que queda de mí, es esto. Lo que estás viendo ahora es lo último de Draco Malfoy que queda en el mundo.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Acaso…? Me tapé la boca al comprender, o al intentar creer comprender.

-¿Ya te diste cuenta? ¿Crees que podrías vivir sabiendo que la persona a la que amas es el causante de la mayoría de las muertes que ocurran a tu alrededor?

-Tú no… –no tenía mucho aire para poder decir algo. Era como si el aire rehuyera de mí.

-Harry ha muerto por cumplir la profecía. Él acabó con Voldemort, y las cosas hubieran acabado ahí si Voldemort no se hubiera preparado a conciencia para este choque. Me eligió a mí porque era el hijo de Lucius, a quien tenía controlado desde que era un niño. Así su legado continuaría en mí.

-Pero… –no entendía muy bien-. ¿Acaso me estás diciendo que ahora eres tú el nuevo Voldemort?

-Así es –dijo él.

-¿Entonces…? –no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-Entonces, eres tú quien tiene que matarme.

No.

No podía estar hablando en serio.

Él no me podía estar pidiendo…

-¡No! –exclamé fuera de mí.

Él dio unos pasos hasta llegar a mi lado y me miró a los ojos cálidamente.

-Te lo pido a ti, porque frente a ti, el otro Draco es vulnerable. Aún hay parte humana dentro de él… dentro de mi…, y sólo tú puedes hacerle reaccionar. Sólo tú, Hermione.

-Pero yo no… –varias lágrimas se desbordaron y empezaron a empapar mis mejillas.

Yo no podía matarle, no a él. No sería capaz…

-Escúchame, Hermione. Vas a volver allí, junto con tus compañeros y vas a matarme –dijo muy convencido, pero yo no lo estaba tanto.

-No voy a hacerlo –él me tomó de los hombros.

-¿Quieres un futuro feliz? ¿Un futuro en el que el nombre de "Voldemort" simplemente aparezca como en un cuento del pasado? ¿No quieres ver a tus hijos felices y libres, sin temer por su vida? Porque eso es lo que no va a ocurrir si no me matas. No sólo morirás tú, y no tendrás un futuro, sino que todos tus amigos caerán también. Ese Draco no dejará a nadie con vida…

Ese futuro del que me hablaba… ya lo había soñado yo. Pero en ese futuro de mis sueños, Draco estaba conmigo… Yo quería que él estuviera a mi lado para siempre. No quería vivir en un mundo en el que él no existiera.

¿Por qué me miraba de esa manera?

¿Por qué me sostenía firmemente por los hombros si no me iba a escapar de allí?

¿Por qué no me podía quedar allí en ese mundo para siempre con él?

¿Por qué me pedía aquello?

¿Por qué tenía que pasar todo esto?

No era justo.

¿De verdad me estaba pidiendo que le matara?

¿Sería yo capaz de matar a la persona que amo?

La respuesta es sencilla: no. No podré. Si le mato a él, me mato a mí. No seré capaz. Había luchado demasiado para acabar aquí, de esta manera, dejando que todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros hubiera sido en vano… No. Definitivamente no. No le iba a matar.

Entonces… una pregunta apareció por mi mente.

_¿Habría dudado él lo mismo en tu situación?_ Fue mi mente quien procesó y creo esa pregunta, dejándome demasiado confundida y rallada.

No quise pensarlo mucho. No quería confundirme más de lo que ya estaba.

No se trataba de lo que él haría sino de lo que yo haré o no.

_¿Y qué harás, Hermione? _

No lo sé…

-Hermione, necesito que lo hagas –dijo entonces.

-Draco, no puedo… –lloré, pues él me lo estaba rogando.

-¿Confías en mí? –dijo aquellas malditas palabras de nuevo, y le miré a los ojos, a través de mis lágrimas.

Le veía borroso, pero intenté contener las lágrimas todo lo que pude.

-Claro que confío en ti, ¿acaso no te lo he demostrado muchas veces?

Él rió.

-Entonces haz lo que te pido, por favor –me cogió una mano y me puso algo sobre ella.

Era una daga de plata preciosa. En la empuñadura tenía una serpiente grabada, con los ojos verdes a causa de dos esmeraldas que relucían como diamantes.

-Draco no voy a poder, no podré matarte, de verdad…

-Hermione… –se me quedó mirando con ternura, y pude ver que unas lágrimas pedían por salir y mojar sus mejillas.

Entonces, todo empezó a volverse borroso, una especie de neblina empezó a cubrir todo el lugar, y eso me asustó.

-¡Draco!

-Hermione, siempre voy a estar a tu lado, pero no de esta manera.

-No, Draco…

-Todo el tiempo que he pasado contigo vale más que cualquier cosa que haya podido tener. Eres mi familia, mi vida. Me odio por haber sido un estúpido contigo tanto tiempo atrás. Te quería. No supe darme cuenta a tiempo, pero te quería, Herm…

La neblina se volvía más densa hasta que ya no pude verle, simplemente podía escuchar su voz.

-Debes dar a los niños un futuro lleno de luz, y la única manera de hacerlo es matándome. Voldemort lo tenía todo planeado, y tú eres la única que puede acabar con todo.

-Pero yo quería vivir contigo. Ser feliz a tu lado —ya me daba igual llorar. No soportaba todo aquello. Todo lo que estaba pasando.

Sentí sus manos a ambos lados de mi cara, y sus fríos labios apretando fuertemente los míos, en una mezcla de dulzura y ansia. Entonces, cuando sus labios se separaron de los míos, sus manos dejaron de acariciarme, y su voz dejó de oírse, supe de inmediato, que Draco Malfoy acababa de desaparecer para siempre.

Y ya nunca iba a volver…

-¡Hermione!

Abrí los ojos de golpe, medio atontada y medio ansiosa. En un principio no sabía ni dónde estaba. Luego comprendí, al ver los ojos azulados de Ron y la cara sucia de Luna, que había vuelto. Sí.

Había vuelto de donde quiera que hubiera estado. Del mundo subconsciente donde Draco aún existía. Donde podría haberme quedado y ser feliz allí con él. Un mundo en el que…

Todos los ruidos volvieron de golpe a mis oídos. Todo volvió a ser real. Mis manos tocaban el suelo; el frío y húmedo suelo.

Las palabras cálida pero lejanas de Draco aún resonaban en mi mente, pero yo me negaba a… a…

-¿Hermione? —la voz de Ginny me sonó tan lejana que pensaba que me lo había imaginado.

Al girarme, y verla, allí de pie, con la cara más pálida de lo que jamás haya podido estar, los ojos con una expresión realmente extraña y llenos de tristeza, pero a la vez vacíos, y con el pelo descuidado y revuelto, recordé la razón por la cuál Ginny estaba así.

-Harry… —susurré casi por reflejo, e inmediatamente me dediqué a buscarle.

Me levanté y empecé a buscar a través de las figuras de mis amigos el cuerpo de… Y entonces lo vi. A unos veinte metros de mí, completamente inerte.

Empecé a caminar, con demasiada parsimonia, y con la mente en otro lugar… muy lejos de allí… en aquel compartimiento del Expreso de Hogwarts en el que un niño de once años, con gafas redondas y medio rotas, que me miraba con aquellos pequeños pero brillantes ojos verdes mientras le arreglaba las gafas con un simple hechizo, y ocultaba bajo una gran mata de pelo una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente… Aquel chico que pocas semanas después se convertiría en el mejor amigo que jamás haya podido tener.

Mis pies se detuvieron solos, y mis rodillas se doblaron solas, al igual que mis manos se movieron solas para acariciar el pelo de… Imagino que las lágrimas también salieron solas, porque no recuerdo en qué momento dejé de aguantarlas.

El rostro de Harry, con los ojos abiertos pero sin ninguna expresión de horror. Parecían más bien como si estuviera sonriendo, aunque sus labios no formaban curva alguna. Le cerré los párpados con suavidad, sintiendo la fría piel de él bajo las yemas de mis dedos. Entonces, todo el control que había tenido sobre mi hasta ese punto, se esfumó.

Recogí a Harry en mi regazo, abrazándolo y llorando sin importarme dónde y con quién estaba.

Mientras tenía a Harry en mis brazos no podía dejar de pensar en todos y cada uno de los momentos que había pasado con él. Momentos felices y tristes, de aburrimiento o de diversión… cualquier momento.

En estos siete últimos años de mi vida, Harry Potter había hecho que cada día que pasaba a su lado fuera mejor al siguiente. Y aunque en ese último año lo había pasado realmente mal cuando él y Ron se fueron, ahora, al final, eso ya no importaba, porque él estaba muerto.

Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, murió para poder salvarnos a todos.

_Y no ha conseguido nada más que sufrimiento_…

Me giré y me fijé en Ginny, y en cómo debía de sentirse por dentro. Rota, vacía, desangrándose…

Ron, llorando, e igual de vacío que su hermana, a quien abrazaba a unos metros de mí.

Luna había perdido el brillo de sus ojos. La jovialidad que la caracterizaba parecía haberse esfumado, al igual que mis ganas de sonreír.

Neville era el único de los presentes que había aguantado las ganas de llorar, pero aun así, le veía allí de pie, infundiendo ánimos a todos, y echando miradas llenas de tristeza hacia mi posición. Hacia Harry…

¿Por qué tenía que haber muerto?

¿Por qué Harry?

¿Por qué un chico de diecisiete años tenía que luchar para salvar al mundo de un monstruo?

¿Por qué tuvo que ser él?

¿Por qué no otro?

¿Por qué…?

Todavía no ser ha acabado, Hermione…

Era cierto.

La muerte de Harry no había significado nada más que una muerte más.

No había conseguido el propósito que él hubiera querido.

Voldemort no había muerto.

Voldemort seguía siendo el enemigo.

_No es del todo así, Hermione…_

Sí. Sí lo es.

_Voldemort no ha muerto, y hay que matarle._

Pero…

_Es Draco. Tú Draco, Hermione…_

Lo sé… Pero ya no queda nada más que una mínima parte de ser humano dentro de él.

Voldemort ha tomado su cuerpo. Hay que…

_¿Matarías a Draco Malfoy?_

Ron, Ginny, Hagrid, Luna, Neville, Blaise, Lupin, McGonagall, Tonk, Fred, George, Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Viktor… Papá… Mamá…

Sirius, Dumbledore, Cedric, Ojoloco…

No era justo. No era justo que todos aquellos que quería murieran por una decisión llena de egoísmo.

_¿No vas a matar a Draco, no? _

Le quiero.

Le quiero de verdad.

Sé que no puedo vivir sin él.

En ese último año es lo que he aprendido: no puedo vivir si no es a su lado.

_No lo entiendo, Hermione… ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

Volví a mirar los ojos de mis dos pelirrojos favoritos, Ron y Ginny, cubiertos de suciedad y sangre, que me miraban tristes y vacíos, y entonces comprendí algo.

_¿El qué?_

No podía dejar que mi mente, mi egoísmo, venciera y me guiara por donde quisiera.

_¿Hermione…?_

No podía dejar que ellos sufrieran más de lo que ya habían sufrido.

_No comprendo. ¿Qué vas a …? _

No podía dejar que la muerte de Harry hubiera sido en vano.

"_Hermione, eres la única que puede hacerlo"_.

Sus palabras resonaban en mi mente, una y otra vez.

_¿Vas a hacerlo, entonces?_

Él confiaba en mí. Harry confiaba en mí.

Él sabía lo que iba a pasar, porque… Draco también lo sabía.

_¿Hermione?_

Ambos lo sabían.

Ambos lo planearon.

Ambos sabían que yo tendría que acabar con Draco, porque nadie más podría hacerlo.

Ambos sabían que sus días felices se acabarían hoy.

Ambos… lo sabían… y jamás lo dijeron.

_Lo ocultaron…_

Lo planearon todo para que yo… para que yo…

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, aun sosteniendo a Harry en mi regazo, deseando que todo desapareciera y que despertara en mi cama, y nada hubiera pasado. Abrí los ojos, y todo seguía igual.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar todo esto? ¡¿Por qué?!

Y entonces mis ojos se encontraron con otro cuerpo, a una distancia prudente, que comenzaba a moverse, y a levantarse con lentitud. Como si estuviera estirándose.

El cabello rubio y brillante, era ahora lacio y graso. Tenía zonas del pelo más oscuras que otras, al igual que su rostro. Antes blanco y perfecto como el marfil, ahora era de un color ceniza sin brillo. Los ojos tenían ciertos matices rojizos, pues el color grisáceo había desaparecido por completo.

¿Aquel era Draco? ¿Mi Draco?

_No, Hermione. Ése no es Draco. Ya no…_

Tienes razón.

Ése no era Draco.

Draco ya no iba a volver.

Una rabia me recorrió todo mi interior, y dejé a Harry con cuidado en el suelo. Me levanté con temblores, y metí mi mano en el bolsillo de mi túnica. Pero al intentar coger mi varita, mis manos tocaron algo afilado y muy frío. Lo saca y descubre la daga plateada que Draco le dio en aquel mundo blanquecino.

"_Eres tú quien tiene que matarme_"

Miré a Blaise, esperando que él, sólo él, me dijera qué hacer a continuación, porque sabría que por mí misma jamás podría… no podría… hacerlo… No…

Él miró a la daga y comprendió lo que yo quería decirle.

Durante unos segundos no supe qué hacer. No supe si esperar a que dijera algo, o… Pero entonces cambió de expresión y me sonrió.

Me sonrió… pero no con alegría, no. Con tristeza… con una tristeza tan grande que se podía comparar a la que sentía Ron por… Harry.

"_Como si fuera mi hermano_", había dicho una vez Blaise, y poco tiempo después, Draco diría lo mismo sobre él.

Y yo iba a ser la hija de puta que iba a… matar a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, y a la persona que más quería Blaise en el mundo.

Blaise asintió, y comprendí a la perfección lo que quería decirme. Apreté la daga en mi mano, y miré a la figura que estaba ante mí.

Comencé a dar pasos, mientras millones y millones de imágenes veían a mi mente y me intentaban nublar el pensamiento. Pero aún así, avancé. Y a cada paso que daba, una parte de mi alma se resquebrajaba como jamás lo había hecho.

"_Escúchame, Hermione" _

Era su voz. Su dulce, tierna y dolorosa voz.

"_Vas a volver allí, junto con tus compañeros y vas a matarme_"

Era demasiado doloroso escuchar esas palabras con su voz… No era capaz de aguantarlo más tiempo… No…

"_Todo el tiempo que he pasado contigo vale más que cualquier cosa que haya podido tener_"

Mi tiempo contigo tampoco tiene precio.

"_Eres mi familia, mi vida_"

Tú también eres mi vida… por esa razón, por eso… yo no…

"_Me odio por haber sido un estúpido contigo tanto tiempo atrás_".

No fuiste un estúpido. Te engañaron. No tuviste la culpa, tú no. Fui yo la culpable. Debía de haberte dicho lo que ocurrió, lo que ocurría… Pero decidí mantenerte al margen, y eso fue lo que no debí hacer… Ahora lo veo claro.

"_Te quería. No supe darme cuenta a tiempo, pero te quería, Herm_…"

Draco…

"_Debes dar a los niños un futuro lleno de luz, y la única manera de hacerlo es matándome_"

¿Por qué no hay otra solución a esto?

"_Tú eres la única que puede acabar con todo_"

Estoy segura que no es así, pero… ¿y si no hay más remedio?

Odiaba recordar su voz, sus palabras, todo… Me estaba destruyendo por dentro, como si me estuvieran arrancando todos mis órganos sin anestesia… Era demasiado doloroso

"_Hermione, he estado pensando… en que si te quieres casar conmigo_".

Me había pedido que me casara con él. Me había prometido que… él había prometido que… ¡maldito! ¡Él sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, y aún así…! ¡¿Por qué me hacía esto!?

"**_Te amo, Hermione_**"

Me mordí la lengua para no chillar, para no gritar desgarrándome por dentro que yo también le amaba. Le amaba. Le amé, y le amaré por siempre.

Y llegué. Llegué frente a él, frente a aquel ser que tenía la apariencia de Draco, pero que no era él. Era un demonio. Y a él no le amaba.

Yo no amaba a un demonio.

Yo amaba a Draco Malfoy.

Sin pensarlo, sin ser consciente de ello, le clavé la daga en el pecho. Y él no se movió.

Ese ser no se movió. No se defendió. No hizo nada.

Él había dejado que lo matara.

De su pecho empezó manar sangre, manchando todo a su paso. La daga, su camisa, mis manos, mi ropa… todo. Su sangre.

La sangre de Draco en mis manos.

-¡Hermione! —gritó alguien.

No identifiqué la voz con nadie, o mejor dicho, no quería identificarla. No quería apartar mi mirada de Draco, de su expresión… No quería perderme nada antes de que muriera para siempre.

Unos brazos me agarraron y me apartaron de Draco, justo cuando éste caía debilitado al suelo. Primero se arrodilló y luego se dejó caer boca arriba, sin fuerzas.

Blaise se arrodilló a su lado e intentó detener la hemorragia.

Ron me agarraba fuertemente, mientras yo quería deshacerme de su agarra y estar junto a Draco, pero él no me lo permitió.

Luna se puso aun lado de Blaise para ayudarle, pero para entonces mis ojos empezaron a nublarse, hasta llegar a un punto en el que ya no podía ver nada.

Tampoco oía nada.

Lo único que podía oír eran los latidos de mi corazón, que me estaban destrozando por dentro.

Había matado a Draco Malfoy, y su sangre siempre la llevaré en mis manos.

* * *

FIN DEL DECIMOQUINTO CAPÍTULO!!

Bueno, tras muchísimos meses sin actualiar, aquí está el penúltimo capítulo.

Me ha costado escribirlo, porque tenía muchas dudas sobre cómo debía de acabar esta historia. Y sé que muchos me odiarán, muchísimos. Pero la historia de Draco y Hermione, mi historia de ellos dos, tenía que ser así. Esto tenía que ocurrir.

Queda un capítulo, que se puede decir que es el epílogo. Espero que no me odien y que al menos sepan cómo acaba esta historia.

Besos, y ya sabéis: siempre quiero conocer vuestra opinión.


End file.
